Human and Omnic: Rise of a Hero
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: It was meant to be a way to help the world but when others kill for it, well, you need to become a hero at times in order to stop the villain.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:30 in the afternoon in a pristine white lab, well, more like a robotics and artificial intelligence lab. Inside this lab were many tables with machine parts and computer strewn about the area in what most would call a clutter, the man who worked in there though would call it organized chaos and he was perfectly fine with it.

This man wore matching navy blue pants and shirt while covering most of his body was his white lab coat that had on the bottom red flames which had earlier that week been drawn on by a red marker because of his son. The scientist chuckled slightly at remembering this. His son's mother on the other hand had thrown a fit at their son messing with dad's things.

This scientist's name was Minato Namikaze and he was the head of and only scientist that was still working on Omnic artificial intelligence and construction what with the Omnic crisis all those years ago making the subject and science officially taboo. When the war began he had been quite young and one of the top minds in the creation of the first Omnics. This made him invaluable during the war in understanding how to defeat the robotic creations that took on lives for themselves.

When the crisis officially began though, the scientists who had originally worked under Minato had been burned by the governments that they had originally hailed from and were given the option of being leaving their jobs or being locked in prison. Minato on the other hand had no such option as he was forced to work for the governments of the world in order to shut down the monsters he had created or be locked into a hole with the key thrown away. They also threatened both his girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki and his father Jiraiya Namikaze.

With these options, was there really any other choice? So he was appointed head of Omnic research and defense for an, at the time, up and coming group known simply as Overwatch. While it was a new group, they were created for the sole purpose of ending the crisis.

Eventually the men and women of Overwatch had managed to push back and end the crisis and the world went on for Minato who was much too important for the governments of the world to lose, and so he was assigned his own lab in order to help the world with his genius. While Minato was overjoyed at being able to work on his research some more, he had to deal with the stigma of being one of the leading causes of the massive amounts of death that had happened and so he rarely came out in public if ever.

He was grateful to Kushina for staying with him during this time and understanding the situation that he was in. Both eventually married one another a month after the war which was attended by the original members of Overwatch, Jiraiya, and Kushina's friend Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. It was an amazing day and the night that followed was one that they both pleasurably remembered.

Nine months later and their son Naruto Namikaze was born. It had been five years since then and their son had grown up. Unfortunately much to Minato's chagrin, Naruto had taken a lot more of Kushina's personality than his which made his quite the practical joker which Minato had to suffer everyday as he was quite busy at the lab which made his son feel like he needed to get Minato's attention in any way possible. His lab coat was just one of those demonstrations.

At the moment though, he felt quite accomplished with his A.I. work as he had almost finished creating what he dubbed Kenneled. Unlimited. Response. All-seeing. Mechanical. Assistant. Otherwise known as K.U.R.A.M.A. which Minato shortened to Kurama. This A.I. would help with technological devices as well as Hard-Light construction which was one of the new projects that Minato had begun work on.

The reason for his work in Hard-Light tech was due to how the Vishkar Corporation had made radical advances in construction with this technology that while extremely effective, was also hard to use as it took ordinary humans years in the Architech Academy in order to be able to use this technology as well as needing to integrate the technology into their bodies if they wished to used it without being restricted to a the heavy machinery of Hard-Light projectors. Advanced but inefficient in Minato's humble opinion.

This was what led him to the idea of having an assistant in creating a new type of Hard-Light construct that could be much more flexible in it's tasks compared to what the Vishkar Corporation did now as it would allow people to have the technology of Hard-Light projectors installed into their bodies without the need for the training. After so many weeks of work, he had finally finished his creation and now, he decided that he would activate it. If it worked, then the next project would be the creation of a smaller integration of Hard-Light projectors into the human body so that no one would need to lose an entire limb in order to do so.

Minato tapped a few buttons on his keyboard and pressed enter before watching his computer screen go dark and a red slitted eye open up upon his screen. Minato composed himself for his first communication with his creation. "Hello, are you awake?" Minato asked with some hope. A second passed and no response, another passed. Just as he was about to give up, he felt his heart soar at what happened next.

"Where am I?" A deep gruff voice asked from the computer screen. Minato smiled in joy at his newest creation.

"You are in my lab." Minato replied excitedly.

"What…what is my name?" The A.I. asked.

"Kenneled. Unlimited. Response. All-seeing. Mechanical. Assistant."

"That is a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" Minato scratched the back of his head and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess it is, but I also shortened your name to Kurama. Is that okay with you?"

"I'll take it. Besides, it's the only name that I know of. I was just created y'know." Minato chuckled at how Kurama finished his sentence which confused Kurama. "Why are you laughing?"

Minato eventually managed to contain his chuckling before he responded. "Well, the way you finished your sentence is just like how my son Naruto finishes a lot of his sentences."

"Who is Naruto?"

"Well, I guess in a way he could be called your older brother in age physically. You would definitely be older mentally though."

"So, my little brother, huh. What does he look like?" Kurama asked with curiosity. Minato began to fish through his pockets until he managed to pull out his wallet. Inside the wallet he pulled out a photograph and then held it up to the computer's built in camera.

"This is Naruto. Looks like me, huh?"

"Yes he does. So would this make you my father?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, it would. So anyway, do you have any questions?" Minato said as he put the picture back into his wallet which he put back into his pocket.

"What is my purpose?"

"Well, originally I made you as an assistant for Hard-Light construction. But now that I see you in action, well, you can really do what you want. The world is out there for you." Minato then made a gesture with both of his arms pointing outwards.

"I think I understand, but I want to know more about this world before I decide upon what I wish to do." Minato nodded at Kurama's response before tapping on his keyboard which caused the black screen containing Kurama to shrink and move to the top left corner of the screen which revealed the rest of his computer for Kurama to see.

"What is Hearthstone?" Kurama asked.

"Well, it's just a game I played to entertain myself from time to time." Minato then used his mouse to click out of his game and into a menu screen. He tapped a few more buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your restrictions. You are now free to access the internet. If you have any questions, then look through it for anything you don't understand. I'll be back tomorrow to answer any other questions you have. Is that alright, Kurama?" Minato said with a final few keystrokes before removing his hands from the computer.

"Yes, it is fine, father." Minato smiled at Kurama before standing up from his chair. And walking over to a table that contained his briefcase which had papers scattered across it. His pushed the papers into his briefcase without abandon and shut it. He walked over to the panel controlling the lights and looked at the monitor with Kurama.

"Goodnight, Kurama."

"Goodnight." Minato then flicked the lights off and closed the door behind him leaving Kurama to explore the new world that he had been let into.

Minato drove home that night with ideas that plagued his head. Now that he created Kurama, he could try to work on better Hard-Light emitter integration into human subjects. As he drove home, he thought on how if he placed small emitters connected to one another by cable then that would have the possibility of breaking down in the subject and due to the difficult placement of the cables, then that would be a nightmare for surgeons and technicians to fix.

But if he tried the nanobots that he had built two years ago, then it could work around the problem if he reprogrammed them to recreated and rebuild themselves from metals, possibly from human tissue. Or even better yet, they could make more of themselves from the subject consuming small amounts of metal. That could definitely work.

His next project would be to work on the nanobots next. But right now, he would need to just sit back and relax because Kushina would be making some curry tonight. Jiraiya would also be attending which would definitely make Naruto happy as Jiraiya had over the last few years joined up with Overwatch due to his skills as a soldier. His father would usually come over to the house, say hello to both him and Kushina, and then regale Naruto in tales of his missions in Overwatch.

Minato drove past a bar which he slowed down by as a drunken driver had pulled out and swerved past him. It was something he was quite used to by now and he had definitely seen worse when he had gone to both Ireland and Germany. Americans had their moments but he could deal with it, after all, he had lived here since he was a kid as his father had moved to this country due to his work bringing him here.

Another ten minutes and Minato had made it to his house where he pulled up into the driveway. He turned the car off, and grabbed his briefcase before exiting the car. He walked up to the red door of his house and turned the knob and pushed the door open. He was greeted to a loud, "Daddy!" as his five year old son rushed up to him and jumped at him in order to wrap his arms around his father. Minato chuckled before ruffling his son's hair which was a matching shade and style as his.

Minato kneeled down and looked at his son. "So how was school today?" Minato asked. Naruto grinned before rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Ummm…Uhhh…" Naruto stammered out which made Minato narrow his eyes at what his son did this time.

"So Naruto, how much trouble did you get in at school this time?"

"He put tacks onto his teachers chair today. We got a call from the principal today about what he did. Isn't that right, _sweetie_?" Kushina finished sweetly which hid the immense displeasure at what their son had done today.

Minato looked up to see his wife with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a green cooking apron over a white blouse and black skirt which had some sauce stains on it. Her red hair was quite long as it went down to the bottom of her thighs but right now it was being held up in a ponytail to avoid it falling into the food. Her eyes which were a shade of blue that almost was the color of purple, stared at Minato with a hint of amusement despite the angry look upon her face.

Minato looked down at his son and into his guilty eyes and sighed. "So why did you prank your teacher this time?"

"He said that you were a bad man and that you killed people, but I didn't believe it. You are my daddy and you don't kill people." Naruto said with confidence. Minato shook his head and gave Naruto a smile. Minato let his briefcase fall out of his hand and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I have never killed people and I never will and you were right to not believe your teacher who I definitely will be having a talking to later. Just try not to prank your teacher anymore, alright." Naruto nodded before hugging Minato's neck. With that, Minato picked his son up and walked over to Kushina before leaning to give her a kiss on the lips which she returned. "So what's cooking?" He asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Kushina replied.

"Did somebody say meatballs?" A new familiar voice said.

"Grampa!" Naruto shouted as he looked past Minato's shoulder. Minato turned around to see his father standing in the doorway. His father had very long white spiky hair that was tied together at his shoulders before it fell to the middle of his back. His face had two red lines the started from the bottom of his eyes and ended at his jaw tattooed onto his face. Tonigh Jiraiya was wearing a gray shirt with a red leather jacket over that and green pants. To finish the look he wore a pair of flip flops giving off the vibe of an old hermit.

Minato felt Naruto struggle in his arms so he set his son down and watched him run off towards his grandfather who picked him up. "Grampa, you're here! So how is Overwatch? Are they even cooler than before? Whats Mr. Morrison like? He's so cool!" Naruto asked in a rapid manner.

"Jeez, you really like Overwatch, don't you? What, you don't like your gramps compare to Jack?" Jiraiya asked in a tone of mock hurt.

"Overwatch is cool! And you are as well but Mr. Morrison made Overwatch!"

"So that makes Jack cool, right?"

"Yeah, y'know!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes before putting Naruto on his shoulders. Minato smiled at his son interacting with his father. He eventually walked up to Jiraiya and gave him a hug. Jiraiya returned it with one arm while the other held one of Naruto's legs in order to prevent him from falling.

"So Dad, how has Overwatch been for you?" Minato asked as the two let each other go from the embrace and instead walked into the dining room.

"Yeah, how's it been?!" Naruto asked from atop Jiraiya's head.

"It has been pretty good. The team has been going on more missions lately and we have managed to recruit a few more to the group. Oh, and Jack is quite ecstatic about all of it. He says hi by the way." Minato remembered John Morrison also known as Jack to his friends. Jack had been one of the first to accept Minato after the crisis occurred which had been a godsend for the young man. He was at the time lonely, scared, and constantly looking over his shoulder just in case some young soldier decided that they wanted to get a little revenge on the creator of the Omnics.

Jack had been completely different and instead walked into his lab one day to look at Minato who had been cowering behind a desk in fear of being killed by the highly trained soldier that had entered the room unannounced. Jack had seen Minato and walked over to him during that time. When he was two feet away from Minato, the next thing that Minato expected was to get a punch in the face that would be followed by a beating. Instead, Jack offered his hand to the young man which Minato tentatively took.

What Jack said next would be what brought Minato out of his fear and into the friendship of Jack, "Hello, I am John Morrison and we are going to be working together. I hope we win this war together." Jack was one of the first people out of either his father or Kushina to smile at him during that time. Minato tentatively took that hand shake which was the start of a beautiful friendship. Jack was even the best man at his wedding.

Minato was brought out of these thoughts as the aroma of Kushina's cooking wafted into the room. Minato sat down next to Kushina at their round table while Jiraiya set down Naruto into a chair next to him. Kushina filled her plate with the meatballs and spaghetti before passing the bowl off to Minato to do the same.

"So Naruto, I got you something quite special before I came here." Jiraiya said which got the attention of the young boy. Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya and gave a wide smile.

"What did you get, what did you get?" Naruto asked almost bouncing out of his seat. Jiraiya reached into his coat before slowly pulling out a piece of paper. He then handed this paper with the blank side facing Naruto. Naruto slowly took the piece of paper and flipped it over to reveal a picture of the current team of Overwatch with signatures under each person of the picture.

"A-are these au-au- uh dad, what's the word?" Naruto asked.

"Autographs,"

"Autographs of the team?" Naruto asked while holding the picture with a reverence of something that should be holy. Jiraiya confirmed this with a nod which made Naruto gain a huge smile on his face.

"This it so super cool, y'know!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. The adults at the table chuckled at the young boy's antics.

"You better go upstairs and put that photograph somewhere safe, and you should thank grampa Jiraiya for the gift." Kushina said.

"Thank's grampa Jiraiya!" Naruto hugged his grandfather and quickly let go before running off to his room to put it somewhere safe. This left the adults alone in the room chuckling to themselves. Minato finished filling his plate with food and handed the bowl over to Jiraiya who poured the food onto both his and Naruto's plate.

"So Minato, how's work going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Really well, dad. I finally finished making the A.I. I was telling you about earlier. Now it is just learning what it needs to know off the internet before I come back tomorrow." Jiraiya nodded with a serious expression of his face.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"Yes. It's just curious about the world and wants to find a purpose in life. I'll be working with it tomorrow." Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright, just be careful with it." Jiraiya said before eating his spaghetti. As he did this, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a book before handing to Kushina who gained a look of pure glee upon her face.

"This is the newest one?" She asked excitedly.

"The latest and greatest if I do say so myself. It is the first copy off the press." Kushina squealed in joy at this before opening the book and reading the first page. She became completely absorbed in the book and began to read it while eating her food. Minato looked at his father and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I can't believe that you got her hooked onto your smut." Jiraiya grabbed his heart as if he was struck.

"You wound me so, son." Jiraiya said in mock hurt.

"You are so overdramatic, dad." Minato replied before eating his food. As he did this, Naruto came into the room and jumped up onto his chair. He looked at his mother whose face was buried into her book and looked at his father.

"What's wrong with mom?"

"She is reading great art." Jiraiya replied.

"More like great smut." Minato quipped back. Naruto gained a curious look on his face at what his father said.

"Daddy, what does smut mean?" Minato sighed at this before rubbing his head.

"It means that it's for older people. You will know when you get older." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and gained an annoyed look upon his face.

"I hate when you say that." Naruto replied. Minato and Jiraiya laughed at this before the continued eating.

It was an hour later when the family had finished eating together and Naruto fell asleep. Minato picked his son up from the ground where he was playing with his toys and took him upstairs to his room. He turned walked over to Naruto's bed and gently took Naruto's clothes off before putting him in his pajamas. The he set his son in his bed and tucked the covers around him. Minato looked around his son's room and saw that Naruto had put the picture of the Overwatch team next to his favorite plush toy fox. Minato smiled at this before picking the toy up and walking over to Naruto before setting the fox next to his son's head.

Minato walked out of his son's room and gently closed the door behind himself. He walked down the stairs and saw Kushina still absorbed in her book while sitting on the couch while Jiraiya sat back and watched some T.V. on the a chair. Minato went over to the couch and sat down next to Kushina who decided to lay her head down on Minato's lap while still reading her book.

"So Minato, what did you make that A.I. for anyway?" Jiraiya asked with interest.

"I began it's creation when I heard about how Hard-Light technology was becoming the next stage of technology. It was apparently extremely hard to learn normally so I decided that if I created an A.I. to help with the process, then Hard-Light tech could become available to more people around the world. My next step now that I finished the A.I. creation is to build Hard-Light emitters that don't take up most of a subjects body parts in installation."

"Well, I can see that you are going places in the world. I really hope that nothing bad comes of it like last time." Jiraiya replied.

"Nothing completely bad did come from the creation of the Omnics. Sure, there was bloodshed," Jiraiya gave him a look, "okay, a lot of bloodshed but look at what we have now, the beginnings of humans and Omnics coexisting."

"You were always the optimist. Guess that is one of the things you inherited from me." Jiraiya said with a grin. "One day, I could see humans and Omnics coexisting, unfortunately not all of my team shares these views." Jiraiya finished sadly.

"It's alright, dad. So you want to come down to the lab tomorrow?" Minato asked. Jiraiya contemplated this option before responding.

"Sure, you want me to bring Naruto along with me."

"It's a Saturday so it's alright." Minato looked down at Kushina, "Is it alright with you?"

"Yes, now shush, must read…" Kushina moaned out as she continued reading. It was quite sad how his dad could turn his wife into a brain dead zombie whenever he brought over another one of the smutty novels that he wrote. Either way, he learned to deal with this after many years. He heard snoring coming from his lap and saw how his wife had already fallen asleep with her book laying open on her chest.

"Well, I think that I need to take Kushina up. I have no idea why she is this tired today."

"Who knows. Maybe my art was too much for her to handle at once." Minato rolled his eyes before taking the book off his wife's chest and setting it on the table next to him. He then picked her up in a bridal carry and headed for the stairs. Minato turned around before he went up and looked at his father.

"Oh and dad, you can sleep on the couch." Jiraiya gave a thumbs up and continued watching T.V. as Minato carried Kushina up the stairs. When they got to their room, Minato made sure to not bump Kushina's body on the door sill as he entered the room. He then set her down on their bed, pulled off his jacket and shirt, collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep.

Tomorrow would definitely be a special day.

* * *

Minato had woken up that morning feeling excited. He had left his house but not before saying goodbye to Kushina and telling both his father and his son that he would be seeing both in an hour as they were scheduled to come to his lab this morning. He then drove out of his parking lot and off to work. As he drove he continued to think of the nanobots that he could use with the Hard-Light emitters. Now that he thought about it, what if they weren't used only for repair of the machinery? What if they were used for repair of human tissue? That could definitely solve two problems in one.

He continued to ponder this even as he drove to his lab and got out of his car. He passed one of the security guards of the installation named Sven. This man was quite big but that didn't hamper on his personality as Minato could consider the man a giant teddy bear. "Hello Sven." Minato said as Sven walked up next to him.

"Hello Mr. Namikaze. How are you doing today?" Sven asked in his musical voice.

"Alright. Just working on some projects. How's the wife?"

"Oh she is doing quite well. We're expecting our first child soon." Minato smiled at the man before patting him on the shoulder.

"That's great Sven. Congratulations!" The two entered the doors of the lab together and walked over to the breakroom.

"So how's little Naruto doing?" Sven asked as he poured both of them a plain black cup of coffee.

"Oh you know kids, getting in trouble and hoping their parents won't find out. He's doing really well but the pranking he does is now happening everywhere." Minato lifted up his lab coat to show the red flames on the bottom. "See what I mean?" Sven began to laugh at this.

"I see that he made your coat quite fashionable. Why don't you wear it everywhere?" Minato sighed at his coworker's humor before sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah yeah, just wait for when you have children to take care of. Then you won't find it so funny." Sven's laughter eventually tittered out before he sipped on his coffee. "Oh and Sven, My father and son are coming in this morning. Just wanted to give the head's up for it."

"Alright Mr. Namikaze. See you later." Minato began to walk out of the breakroom full of mirth at his interaction with Sven. Minato eventually made it to his lab where he flicked on the lights and saw Kurama still up and operating.

"Hello Kurama, how are you doing this morning?" Minato asked as he set his briefcase down onto a table and sat in his chair.

"I am doing well. This world is so large. I almost couldn't figure out where I should have begun last night." Kurama responded with a tone of excitement. Minato took a sip of coffee and then used his teeth to hold the cup in his mouth as he typed on the computer. He eventually used his other hand to grab the cup out of his mouth.

"So where did you begin?"

"I started with you. Then I read about the Omnic crisis and all the death that came from it, and now I have gone to sight called…YouTube. It was quite…strange." Minato checked Kurama's diagnostics to see that they were still up and running.

"Well, the internet is a dark place full of terrors. But do you have any questions?"

"I have been unable to find a purpose in life with all the time I have spent browsing the internet. Could you give me a purpose?"

"Well, originally when I was creating you, I wanted you to be able to help create Hard-Light constructs. But when I saw how you were so curious about the world and how you wished to explore it, it made me change my mind. Now, I want you to decide what you wish to do." Minato said in a serious tone to the camera.

"Then from what I have seen on the people of this world, they like to help people. I would like to help people. Could you allow me to do that with this Hard-Light?" Kurama asked. Minato nodded.

"That won't be a problem. Now on lighter news, Naruto and my father Jiraiya are coming to visit the lab today."

"Jiraiya: The Overwatch member who joined near the end of the Omnic crisis?" Kurama asked.

"Yes."

"Then it will be interesting." Minato nodded before using the wheels in his swivel chair to push him off to another table. He grabbed a container that didn't have much weight to it and used his chair to push back to the computer monitor. "What is that?" Kurama asked.

"This is a container full of nanobots. They are going to used as part of the Hard-Light emitters that I was going to install into humans."

"But wouldn't Hard-Light projectors require the removal of limbs?"

"Originally yes, but with these babies, they'll allow connection to the brain without all the wires originally needed or the amount of tech that the Vishkar Corporation would use for all their other tech. With these, I'll be able to start a whole new technological arms race." Minato said proudly.

"Then why haven't you used them before? They appear to have been sitting in your lab for quite some time." Kurama mentioned this as there was a layer of dust on top of the container. Minato blew the dust off before scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah well, I couldn't think of anything to do with them at the time, so I just let them sit until I could find a use for them, which they have now." Minato saw Kurama's eye narrow as if to give him a deadpan look.

"Seems kinda, useless…"

"I guess you are right about that." Minato then pulled a USB cable from out of the box and connected it to his computer. He then began to type into the computer which made Kurama quite curious.

"What are you doing now?" Kurama asked.

"These nanobots are already set to do a task. Right now, I am giving them that task."

"Like the Jewish Golem story?" Minato was quite surprised at Kurama's knowledge of an old folktale.

"A bit, yes. Right now, I am programming them to respond to commands that both the human and you make for them." Minato typed a bit more before finishing with then enter key. "And we are done."

"So, what can the nanobots do now that they respond to commands?"

Minato cracked his neck before taking a sip of coffee. "They can do anything really. They are made to self-replicate, repair, and create. I managed to allow Hard-Light emitters to be one of the devices that they can create."

"Then what now?"

"We will have to wait and see. I don't wish to unveil this tech before it is ready and I especially don't want the Vishkar Corporation to find out about it."

"Why is that?"

"They are a power grabbing company that is known for destroying their opponents. If you don't work for them, then they get rid of you. I don't wish for that to happen so I am going to keep it a secret for now." As Minato said this he heard the doors to his lab open so he turned around in his chair to see Naruto and Jiraiya standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Naruto shouted as he ran to his father. Minato smiled at Naruto jumped onto his chair and hugged him. Minato ruffled his hair.

"So little guy, what are you doing here today?" Minato asked while playing dumb to the reason.

"Gramps said that we could come to your work!" Naruto exclaimed. Minato turned to Jiraiya before smiling good naturedly at his father.

"Is that so? Well, now that you're in my lab, what do you want to see first?" Minato asked while gesturing to his entire lab. Naruto took a moment to look around before pointing at the large mechanical arm on one of the tables. "Good choice." Minato said as he used his chair to slide across the floor and to the table. "This here is an Omnic arm that I was working on for a while during the Omnic crisis. It really helped with taking down the much larger machines during that time." Naruto climbed out of Minato's lap and onto the table before touching the arm.

"It's so cool!"

"Yeah, it kind of is."

What grabbed the attention of the three people in the room next came from Minato's computer. "So this is Naruto. Well, he certainly seems to be quite the handful." Kurama stated. This grabbed Naruto's attention as he hopped into Minato's lap and pointed to the monitor.

"Take me there, take me there!" Naruto commanded. Minato then pushed off the table and towards the computer monitor. "Hello," Naruto drawled out as he looked at the monitor.

"Hello." Kurama replied.

"Where are you?"

"In the screen in front of you."

"How did you fit in there?"

"I was born in here.

"So a stork came and put you in there?" Jiraiya and Kurama's attention was drawn to Minato as they both gave him looks that showed barely contained mirth.

"Really Minato, a stork? That's the best you could come up with? What is your next excuse, a wizard dropping him off at a doorstep?" Jiraiya asked. Minato just waved Jiraiya off as he turned back to Naruto who had somehow got onto his game of Hearthstone with Kurama. Somehow the two were doing quite well compared to his progress yesterday.

"You are the coolest Kurama! Let's hang out some more, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you, Naruto. I would find that to be quite pleasant. Would that be suitable for you, Minato?" Kurama asked. Minato nodded in reply which pleased the duo. Minato stood up from his chair and left Naruto and Kurama to play together while he went to his father.

"So what do you think, dad?" Minato asked. Regardless of if his father accepted Kurama or not, Minato would not do anything to his creation. Jiraiya gained a look of contemplation as he looked at the young boy playing with the Omnic A.I. and truthfully, this is what he wished to see of the whole world. Jiraiya put his hand on Minato's shoulder and smiled at the young man.

"It is amazing. You have done well, Minato." Minato felt happiness swell through himself at his father's praise. The two put their arms over each other's shoulders as they walked to the child and Omnic.

"So how are you two doing?" Minato asked the two. Naruto turned to look at his father with excitement clearly written on his face.

"We won the game! We won the game!" Naruto exclaimed. As Naruto said this, a explosion burst the wall of the lab behind the group which caused the group to quickly turn and look at the smoke billowing out from the broken wall. Behind him he could hear Minato and Naruto take cover.

"Naruto, Minato, take cover and don't come out until I tell you to do so. Got it?" Jiraiya asked as he flung his arms out which caused two green guns out from the sleeves of his jacket. He gripped the guns and took cover behind a table. He peaked his head above the table with his guns aimed at the smoky area. A second later and some black clothed soldier slowly walked into the room with their guns aimed up.

"Minato Namikaze, come out with your hands up." One of the soldier called out. Jiraiya waited another few seconds for some more soldiers to come out of the smoke before he took aim and fired at the soldiers' head which caused four soldiers in the room to collapse onto the floor.

"There's a man with a gun in here! Throw the flash!" Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly as he realized what the soldiers were about to do. He quickly closed his eyes as he could hear the metallic noise of a flashbang grenade bounce against the floor. It went off and deafened the man but thankfully didn't blind him. Jiraiya opened his eyes and peaked his head over the table to see three more men enter the room. Another man entered the room wearing clothes that belonged more on a scientist and less on a professional soldier. The scientist didn't have a single weapon on him but a briefcase but his right arm was robotic. Jiraiya would question that man later.

To deal with this, Jiraiya put a bullet in the man's knee which was answered with a scream from the scientist as he collapsed onto the ground. The three soldiers looked at the fallen scientist before turning back to the area of where the shot originated from. Jiraiya was way ahead of these men as he had already shifted his position to a different table.

The three soldiers slowly moved to the table with their guns aimed at the area. Jiraiya smirked as he took aim and fired at the three men which killed all three of them. Jiraiya let his weapons slip back into his sleeves when he saw that there were no other soldiers in the area.

"You two can come out now." Naruto ran up to Jiraiya with fear on his face as he looked at the men that his grandfather had just shot.

"Are-are they…dead?" Naruto asked cautiously. Jiraiya sadly nodded. Minato walked up to his father and looked at the scientist who was gripping his knee in pain. Minato looked at his father who nodded at him and both walked towards the scientist with Naruto hiding behind his grandfather's leg. Jiraiya kneeled down which exposed Naruto to the scientist's view.

"Why did you come here?" Jiraiya asked as he picked the scientist off the ground by his collar. The scientist spat in Jiraiya's face. He received a punch in the face. "I'm going to ask once again, why did you come here? Who sent you?"

"You really think I would tell you? I would be killed for telling you. I'll probably be killed if I come back empty handed. So…" The man replied.

"What? What are you going to do? Your men are dead and I don't see you going anywhere." Jiraiya replied.

"Children really shouldn't play in labs…" Jiraiya and Minato's eyes widened as a clicking could be hear coming from the man's arm. They looked at his arm which had already finished transforming into a gun aimed at Naruto's heart.

Jiraiya pushed the mechanical arm away as fast as he could from Naruto's trajectory but the gun went off regardless. Jiraiya quickly punched the scientist's throat in which caused the man to choke as his trachea broke. The scientist grabbed his throat in pain but Jiraiya lets a gun fall from the sleeve of his coat and shot the man in the head. The death was too good for him.

"Alright Minato. I wish that I could have gotten some info off this guy but…he…" Jiraiya stopped talking as he saw that Minato was cradling Naruto's body as blood streamed out of the bullet wound in his chest which was staining his orange shirt red. "Minato, we need to call the hospital!" Jiraiya stated with haste. Minato shook his head.

"It won't work, he'll bleed out at this rate." Minato said as he picked up his boy. He many thoughts were going through his head as he tried to figure out a way to save his son. He looked around his lab before staring at the box of nanobots hooked up to Kurama's monitor. An idea formed through his head before he ran as fast as he could while taking care to not jostle Naruto whose blood was now staining his white lab coat.

Minato cleared off the rest of the table of any useless clutter before setting Naruto down on it. He then pressed a few buttons on the black box containing the nanobots and it opened in response to reveal a cord connected to a syringe full of the nanobots. "Kurama, I need you to enter and activate the nanobots. Would you be willing to help my son?" Minato pleaded.

"Yes. Give me two point on-" Kurama's voice cut off as he entered the nanobots. His usual eye that was displayed on the monitor faded out. Minato quickly pulled the syringe off of the wires it was connected to and moved over to Naruto. Just as he was about to inject his son he felt somebody grab his arm. Minato turned to look at Jiraiya.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I would do anything to help my son." Jiraiya let go of his son's arm and Minato injected Naruto in the arm. Both men looked at the young boy and waited for something to happen. Nothing occurred though which caused Minato's heart to just break as tears began to pool into his eyes.

Suddenly Naruto took a deep breath and a bullet pushed itself out of his chest. Soon the wound of the bullet healed much the amazement of Minato and Jiraiya. "Naruto!" Minato shouted as he wrapped his son in a hug as if afraid that he would disappear if he let go. Minato eventually let his son go and instead pulled off his lab coat before bunching it up and putting it under his son's head. He then walked over to his computer and tapped a few buttons which gave readings on Naruto's vitals. All of them were doing quite well. The nanobots had already spread throughout Naruto's body at an extremely quick rate while a mass grouping of them went into Naruto's brain, reconfiguring it.

Minato sighed in relief. "He-he's going to be okay, dad." Minato felt his father grip him on the shoulder in order to reassure him.

"Thank God he's safe. Now we just need to figure out why these men came into your lab in the first place. What could you have hear that someone would want?"

"I don't know? The only things here were the Omnic parts, the nanobots, and Kurama but there are Omnic parts everywhere, the nanobots have been around for over two years so someone would have tried earlier since this lab has low security and Kurama was only built yesterday. So how could have-" The cocking of a gun could be heard from behind the two men. They turned to see the large form of Sven holding a gun at them. "Sven?!" Minato asked with shock.

"Hey there Minato, you should be dead." Sven looked around at the dead bodies around the floor. "But then again, that's the trouble with hired help, they are not always reliable. Now tell me, where is the A.I.?" Sven asked.

"Sven, don't do this, what would your wife think?" Minato pleaded. Sven just chuckled to himself at this.

"Yeah, about the wife, she never existed. But the Vishkar Corporation does, and they promised a pretty penny for that A.I. that you built. Now where is it?" Minato looked at Jiraiya as he edged his hand towards one of the wrenches that was strewn about the lab.

"You need to think this over. We are friends Sven. Did all that time really mean nothing?" Minato felt his heart race as he grabbed the wrench.

"Hell no, you were just another paycheck from the boys up top. Now tell me where that A.I. is right now before I blow your brains out!" Sven shouted, his patience having begun to run out. Minato took this as his chance to get the drop on Sven as he threw the wrench at his former security guard and Jiraiya took this as a chance to let his pistol slip out of his jacket sleeve in order to take the shot at Sven.

Two gunshots rang throughout the lab. Jiraiya grinned as he got the headshot off Sven. He turned and looked at Minato who was staring down at his chest. Jiraiya followed his son's gaze and saw a bullet wound from his heart. Jiraiya grabbed hold of Minato as he started to topple and held him in his arms.

"Come on, stay with me Minato." Outside he could hear sirens coming from both police and paramedics. Minato just looked at Jiraiya and then at his son.

"I don't think that I'm going to make it."

"Yes you are brat. Just hold out a little longer and help will be on its way. After all, you got to attend all of Naruto's birthdays. And you have to deal with your wife when she gets my next novel." Minato chuckled at this.

"It's still smut." Minato looked at Naruto who was still sleeping on the table where they left him. "Dad, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Could you please take care of Naruto and Kushina for me? If the Vishkar are this eager to get my creation, then they might go after those two." Jiraiya nodded at his son's request.

"I-I understand, Minato." Minato smiled at this before the light began to fade from his eyes.

"Minato," Jiraiya said as he shook him. "Minato!" No response. Jiraiya punched the leg of the table next to him in anger which caused the leg to bend under the force. Jiraiya lowered Minato's body gently onto the floor and held his son's hand one more time before letting him go.

Jiraiya stood up and walked over to where Naruto lay peacefully sleeping, blissfully unaware of the events that had occurred around him. Jiraiya picked his grandson up walked over to his son's computer. He pulled out his gun and shot the monitor first and the hard drive underneath the table second. Jiraiya then ran out of the lab through the hole in it which led to the parking lot where his blue car with orange highlights was located.

He pressed a button on his keys and his car unlocked. Then he ran to the car and opened the back door where he laid Naruto down in the back seat. He closed the door and opened the front before sitting in the driver's seat. The car started and Jiraiya took off towards Minato's house.

A few police cruisers and an ambulance passed by him heading towards the lab. Jiraiya ignored them and kept driving until he eventually made it to the block that Minato lived on. He began to slow down past the house to see that the door was open and Kushina was on the ground unmoving. A large mass of blood had blossomed from the bullet wounds on her.

Jiraiya took off after that and headed towards the only place that he could think that would be safe for Naruto at this moment…an Overwatch base that he knew was located in New York. He pulled out his phone and looked at the contacts before finding the one that he wanted. The phone began ringing and Jiraiya put it up to his ear.

"Hey Jack, this is Jiraiya and I definitely have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" The voice of Jack Morrison responded.

"Minato and Kushina were just killed." Jiraiya heard the intake of breath from the speaker on Jack's end.

"How and why?"

"They were both shot: Minato at the lab and Kushina at her house."

"What about Naruto?" Jack asked with concern.

"He's in the backseat sleeping. He is doing fine as of right now but there is a situation that I need to talk to you about that is not on the phone. I'll tell you more when I get to New York."

"Alright Jiraiya, I'll see you there. Do you need a pickup?"

"No, I plan to go in covertly. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Stay safe." With that, they disconnected the call and Jiraiya set his phone down in the passenger's seat. Jiraiya looked in the mirror to see that Naruto was still asleep which he considered to be good as he did not wish to deal with Naruto freaking out right now. He could deal with it later. There wasn't anyone following them so that was a plus in his books. Now he just needed to get to the base intact and then he could rest and grieve.

* * *

In the skyrise of one of the skyscrapers that filled India, there was a meeting going on with the board of the company known as Vishkar. All of them looked at a large T.V. screen as they saw a report.

On it was a man in a gray suit with blonde hair who stood in front of a lab. "And for tonight's news, the governmental lab of Omnic Studies was broken into this morning. It is unknown who the men were that attacked the lab but they managed to murder the scientist Minato Namikaze, one of the creators of the Omnics and the security guard Sven Struger. Sven before being shot, managed to take down all of the assailants but one as they managed to shoot and kill him. This will be a sad day for Omnic kind as Minato-" The report was cut short as one of the board members turned off the T.V.

He had a visage of rage as he looked at the other board members. "This was not supposed to happen. There should have been no bodies left behind. What the hell happened?" The man asked with barely controlled rage.

One of the board members gained the courage to respond before the others. "There was a small factor that changed the plan." The head board member slammed his fist on the table which shut the younger member up.

"Well that small factor lost us a scientist and an A.I. Now where is that A.I.?"

"We don't know, sir."

"Then find it. Or I'll find someone to replace you." With that, the man walked away from the table and the other board member followed after him.

* * *

 **And that is the start of my next new project. I hope you guys liked it as I have recently become a huge fan of Overwatch. Maybe it might be how the CGI is absolutely astounding in the trailers, maybe I like the witty banter and gameplay. Who knows? Stay frosty my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya had been driving non-stop for the past two hours. He kept on checking his rearview mirror during this time to see if anyone was following after him and his charge. Thankfully, they were lucky to have not had anyone tail them. Unfortunately, right now he needed to find a place to stay that was out of sight. Luckily enough, they were passing by a forest which would provide adequate cover for the night. Even better, he had food stored in the trunk of the car just in case something like this happened to him. He never would forget how he nearly starved in Somalia.

Jiraiya slowed the car down before he pulled into the forest where he stopped his car after he felt the foliage of the forest concealed in enough. He turned the key and the car shut down. Then he tuned around and looked at Naruto who was still sleeping peacefully. Jiraiya felt happy that he was able to keep his grandson safe after all the shit that had gone down in the last few hours.

The car door opened and Jiraiya got out before heading to the back of his trunk which he opened. Inside were a few blankets. Jiraiya ignored this as he pulled the blankets out and bunched them into a ball before he leaned over the side of the car and threw the ball of blankets onto the front seat. He leaned back and looked down at the floor of the trunk. Jiraiya pulled his key ring from his pocket and pulled out the key that he was looking for.

Jiraiya pushed a false flap away from the bottom carpet which revealed the key hole. A key was inserted into the key hole and Jiraiya pulled the false bottom up to reveal a cache of bottled water on one side and canned food on the other. There was even a can opener between them. On the bottom of the false flap were two rifles and a few cartridges of ammo. Jiraiya took a rifle and the ammo cartridges which he strapped to his back. He then let his two pistols fall out of his sleeves which he grabbed and held in front of himself.

He pressed a button on the side of either gun which caused the cartridges in the guns to fall into the trunk of the car. Jiraiya then reloaded the guns before letting them slide back into his sleeves. After grabbing a few bottles of water, cans, and the can opener, Jiraiya closed the compartment and then the trunk before walking up to the front seat of the car. He set the cans and bottles onto the passenger seat before picking up the ball of blankets.

He pulled them apart and set one with the food before walking to the back seat and opening the door. Jiraiya laid the blanket atop the sleeping child and slowly closed the door in order to not wake up his grandson.

Jiraiya felt that the area was secured before he finally let some emotion crack through his stoicism. He could feel the tears slowly slip down his face as the realization that his son was dead had finally hit him. The man collapsed onto the ground and breathed heavily as he thought, if he had been just a little faster, he could have saved his son. Now, now his son that he had raised alone ever since his mother had died had followed after his mother. What kind of father managed to outlive his own son?

One of his green guns slipped out of his sleeve and into his hand. Jiraiya's tired dark eyes looked at the gun and contemplated what he should do. He thought about it long and hard before looking back at his the car that still held his grandson. No, now was not the time to think like this, he had a grandson that he needed to take care of.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Jiraiya stood up from the ground and walked back into the car and sat down. He just needed to sleep and recover from this day. With that in order, Jiraiya closed the car door and closed his eyes while allowing the darkness of sleep to slowly consume him.

* * *

"Grampa! Grampa!" Jiraiya heard Naruto's voice shout at him as he was shaken awake. Why couldn't the kid just calm down and sleep in? He had way too much energy for Jiraiya. Wait! Jiraiya opened his eyes to see Naruto's cerulean blue eyes looking at him expectantly. For what? Who knows. All that Jiraiya cared about was that his grandson was awake and alright. He kept his facial expression calm and collected though, as he didn't want the kid to freak out.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." Jiraiya said while waving the kid off of him. He stretched his muscles before turning to look at the five year old who was busy looking out the window of the car. "Morning Naruto."

"Morning grampa. Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"In the woods."

"Why?"

"Because we are going on a little trip." Jiraiya replied as he opened the door of the car and stood out of it. He proceeded to stretch which cause his joints to pop, much to his relief.

"Where is mommy and daddy?" Naruto asked. This caused Jiraiya to pause as he tried to think of how to tell Naruto gently. Jiraiya turned around to see that Naruto had climbed over the front seats and now stood behind him. Jiraiya gained a calm look before he kneeled in front of the child.

Jiraiya took a breath and set his onto Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I just want you to know that your mother and father loved you very much…" This confused the boy as he cocked his head at Jiraiya.

"I know that they love me. Where are mommy and daddy?" Naruto asked once again, his facial expression slowly turning to one of unhappiness.

"They are gone…"

Naruto looked around the forested area in a futile act of looking for his parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!?" Naruto cried out to the woods. This was killing Jiraiya with how he needed to let Naruto down.

"Naruto, they aren't here." The boy in question turned his gaze and looked at his grandfather.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"They are dead…"

"No they aren't. There were just here a while ago. They are just hiding!" Naruto stated with desperation filling his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I wasn't able to save them." Naruto began to slowly back away from his grandfather with a face clearly displaying his disbelief. "Naruto, please just listen." Jiraiya was unable to finish as Naruto ran away from him and into the woods. Jiraiya got off his knees and started running. "Damnit Naruto, please don't run." Jiraiya said to himself as he chased after the crestfallen boy.

Jiraiya followed the trail that Naruto made which eventually led him to a clearing in the woods where he found Naruto sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs with his knees touching his chest. The man slowed down and walked to the child who he could hear was loudly sobbing. Jiraiya walked until he was in front of Naruto. He got onto his knees once again and wrapped Naruto into a hug. After a few moments, Naruto returned the hug and Jiraiya could feel tears begin to stain his shirt.

This went on for a couple of minutes as Naruto's sobbing eventually became less and less until finally Jiraiya could no longer hear the boy cry. The old man looked down to see that Naruto was fast asleep being completely worn out. He looked up into the sky to see that it wasn't even noon yet. Guess the kid had tired himself out. With that, Jiraiya picked the boy up into his arms and carried him back to the car.

No matter what, he would find the men responsible for this and he would slowly and painfully kill each and every one of them. Part of his reasoning was to avenge the deaths of Minato and Kushina, the other was in his arms sleeping. If the Vishkar Corporation found out about Naruto then he was sure that his grandson would never be safe. First though, he needed to get back to the car and drive to the base.

The two eventually made it to the car where Jiraiya put Naruto in the back seat before going to the front seat and moving all the items there into the backseat where Naruto's feet were located. He carried Naruto out of the back seat and put him in the passenger seat so that he could keep an eye on the kid. Then he strapped a seatbelt across his chest and put a blanket over him. Finally Jiraiya got into his seat, closed the door, and turned the car on before backing out of the woods.

There still wasn't anyone on the highway, thankfully. With that, they drove down the highway. He drove for another two hours before Naruto stirred awake next to him. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Jiraiya asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"They-they are gone…" Naruto stated with finality in his voice.

"Yes. They are gone. I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish that there was something that I could've done to save them but it just wasn't meant to be. But no matter what, I am not going to leave you, you understand?"

Naruto sniffed before nodding. "Hey grampa, I'm hungry." Jiraiya smirked at this.

"I bet you are. You can find a can of beans in the back along with a can opener." Jiraiya stated. Naruto turned and looked to see that there was a can with a can opener right next to it. Naruto tried to reach the items but his arms were too short and it made this an act of futility. Jiraiya looked out from the corner of his eye and smirked at Naruto. "I got it." Jiraiya reached back and grabbed the can and can opener before dropping it in Naruto's lap.

Naruto tried banging the can opener against the can in order to open it but he was unable to break it open and after a few more seconds, he dropped the can in frustration. "I can't get it open, grampa!" Naruto whined out.

"What, you're telling me that your parents never taught you how to open a can of beans?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm only five." Naruto replied back.

"When I was your age, my father taught me what I needed to know in order to survive in the wild. Then again, Minato was always a lot softer with you than my father was with me. Alright kid, what do you want for food then?" Jiraiya asked.

"Can we get burgers?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Let me just find an off-ramp." As he said this, Jiraiya saw a sign for a burger joint that was only two miles away. "Perfect." Jiraiya said to himself as he sped the car up in order to get to the off ramp quicker. "Uh Naruto, please when you get your license, don't drive like me." Jiraiya begged as he slowed the car down near the off-ramp which he pulled off of and drove for another minute before they both finally made it to the burger joint named Leeroy's Burgers.

Nice name…

Jiraiya pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space. This place seemed quite empty, how fortunate. "Alright Naruto, let's go." Jiraiya said as he opened the car door and stood out. Naruto followed after the man and both walked into the restaurant where they were greeted by a girl in a waitress uniform with blonde hair.

"Hello, welcome to Leeroy's Burgers. Where would you like to sit?" The girl asked cheerfully. Jiraiya could already tell that this girl was way too young to hit on. How disappointing. She seemed like she could be a real looker one day. Jiraiya hid his disappointment behind a smile before replying.

"We'll just take the stools by the counter." Jiraiya replied while pointing to a whole line of stools.

"Alright. I'll be with you in one moment to take your order. Would you like anything to drink?"

Jiraiya pointed to Naruto, "Milk," Then he pointed to himself, "coffee: black." The girl nodded and the two took their seats and began to scan through the menu. Naruto's option was self evident as he had already set his menu down and was now spinning on his stool. Jiraiya on the other hand was taking his time before he figured out what he wished to order.

The girl came up from behind the two and Jiraiya turned to face her. Naruto was still spinning on his stool. "So here are your drinks." The girl said as she put a glass of milk in front of Naruto and a cup of coffee before Jiraiya. "So what will you two be ordering?" She asked.

"I'll take the onion rings. Naruto will take the cheeseburger." The girl nodded and wrote it down on a notepad.

"It will be right up sir." With that she left the two to themselves.

"So Naruto, are you okay?" Jiraiya asked the spinning child who took a moment out of his spinning schedule to take a sip of his milk before once again spinning.

"Yeah." Naruto said quickly. The deaths of his parents still being a soft spot for him. Jiraiya looked at the boy before ruffling his hair up.

"You know, I have a big surprise for you when we go to New York." Naruto stopped spinning and looked at Jiraiya.

"What surprise. Can I get it now?" Naruto asked quickly, excitement layered in his voice. Jiraiya grinned as his sipped on his coffee.

"Just be patient. You'll see soon enough." Jiraiya replied. At least he was getting the kid out of his depression which was a plus for him right now. Eventually the food was brought to them with a plate going in front of each of them. Naruto grabbed his burger and began to devour it while Jiraiya simply picked his onion rings slowly before putting them in his mouth.

Jiraiya found it quite strange that Naruto was eating so much so fast. He was only five for crying out loud and yet he was nearly halfway done with his burger already. "Naruto, this isn't a race you know." Jiraiya quipped as he ate another onion ring.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Fine, fine," Jiraiya said placating Naruto. Eventually the two finished eating and Jiraiya paid the bill before both got back into the car and were once again off on the road. They passed a road sign that said that New York was twenty miles away which excited Naruto and filled Jiraiya with relief.

Sadly though, the fast pace that they were once going began to slow down as they caught up to the line of cars also entering New York. It took a little under an hour before they were finally driving through the city, much to Naruto's excitement as he had his face and hands plastered to the window while looking out of the car and at the huge buildings lining the streets. Jiraiya on the other hand just ignored all of this as he had been to this city an innumerable amount of times before. Now he drove in a programmed manner to the building he wanted to be at.

The high rise in question was a white building that had the symbol of Overwatch posted upon it. When Naruto saw this symbol he felt massive excitement and began to bounce in his seat. "Grampa, look, it's Overwatch!" Naruto exclaimed as they drove to a security gate where Jiraiya showed a pass and was let in.

"Yeah, and you haven't seen anything just yet." Jiraiya retorted as he maneuvered his car into a parking space. Jiraiya turned to Naruto who was looking out of the window. "Ready to see where I work?" Naruto turned to Jiraiya with a look of awe on his face before nodding in response. Jiraiya opened the door and got out of his car with Naruto following suit. They walked into the building where Jiraiya was greeted by a tall red haired woman in a gray vest and matching skirt.

Jiraiya gained a lecherous smirk as he walked near the woman. "Why hello there Ophelia, looking ever radiant and beautiful as always." Jiraiya stated. The woman rolled her eyes at the man's antics.

"I'm not falling for it you lech. Though I will thank you for the compliment. The others are waiting for you upstairs." Jiraiya gained a look of mock hurt.

"Oh you injure me with your words. Why can we not share much more beautiful moments together?"

"Because of the fifteen other girls who you shared beautiful moments with here." The woman began to type into her computer before looking back at the man. "The others are waiting for you. I suggest you start heading to the elevator, and please, stop trying to hit on me you pervert." Jiraiya leaned up to the woman while grinning.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert."

"Oh God." The woman whined. Naruto gained an inquisitive look upon his face as he stared up at the two adults talking. He pulled on Jiraiya's sleeve to gain his grandpa's attention. Jiraiya looked down and the woman followed his gaze to look at the small blonde boy.

"Grampa, what does pervert mean?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya gained a look of shock on his face while the woman covered her mouth in order to contain her laughter.

"Uhh…it means…" Jiraiya stammered while being unable to explain the concept of perversity to a young child.

"It means that you'll know when you are older. So who are you little one?" The woman asked.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto stated with confidence. The woman looked at Jiraiya.

"So is this man your grandfather?" Naruto nodded in reply. "So is this your first time in an Overwatch base?"

"Yeah, Overwatch is the coolest." Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

"It sure is, Naruto. And you are in for a treat today,"

"Why? What is it?"

"Mr. Morrison and Mr. Wilhelm are in the building today. I'm sure that they would be quite interested to see you." She stated. Naruto took a few moments to process this before he was filled with excitement.

"That is so awesome! Mr. Morrison is like pew pew with his guns," Naruto held his two hands out with his finger in the classical gun shape as he shot at imagined enemies which he quickly switched to that of swinging a sword, "and Mr. Wilhelm is all like swish swish!" Jiraiya rubbed Naruto's head before he picked the child up and put him on his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I can't keep the kid waiting now, can I?" Jiraiya said while giving a dazzling smile to the woman.

"Still won't get me into your pants." Jiraiya could already see that he had lost the battle on this one and instead walked away to the elevators. When he got there, he pressed the button and in no time at all, the elevator dinged open. Jiraiya made sure to duck so that Naruto's head would hit the sill of the elevator. When they got inside, Jiraiya set Naruto down and pressed the button for the top floor. The doors closed and the elevator went up. Jiraiya felt completely calm during all of this while Naruto was filled with a nervous excitement at meeting his heroes. The elevator stopped at the top floor with a ding and the doors opened up to reveal a blonde man in a long blue coat with matching armor on his chest and legs. Next to him stood a giant of a man in a white shirt with black pants that while intimidating in size, had a kindly face with a graying beard.

"Hello Jiraiya, have a fun trip?" The man in blue otherwise known as Jack Morrison asked.

"Yeah, it was simple at least. We didn't have any problems getting here."

"What do you mean problem?" The giant asked in a thick German accent. His name was Reinhardt Wilhelm.

"Well, that is what I came here to discuss with you. But right now, I need to take care of my grandson." This gained the attention of the two men as they looked down near Jiraiya's legs to see Naruto hiding behind them. Reinhardt chuckled at this before walking up closely to Jiraiya and kneeling to one knee.

"And who would you be little one?" Reinhardt asked. Naruto poked his head from behind Jiraiya's legs to look at one of his heroes.

"Naruto." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto eh, sounds like a good strong name. Come on out so that we can see you." Slowly Naruto dislodged himself from behind Jiraiya's legs and came out into view of the two Overwatch agents. Jack looked at the boy and took notice that he was basically a miniature version of Minato. "Do you know who I am?" Reinhardt asked.

"You are Reinhardt Wilhelm, the guy in the huge armor." Reinhardt chuckled at that.

"Yes, I guess I would be the man in the huge armor. But, I also am really big regardless of the armor, as you can see." Reinhardt motion to his body which Naruto took note of.

"I guess so. You talk funny."

"That would be my accent. I hail from the country known as Germany."

"So everyone in Germany talks like you?"

"Well, yes." This caused Naruto to smirk.

"Well, I like it." Naruto said in a badly copied German accent which caused Reinhardt to smile.

"You do? Then you would probably like to see the quality craftsmanship of the German people."

"What do you mean?"

"Come little Naruto, and I'll show you." Slowly Naruto walked over to Reinhardt who picked Naruto up and put him on one of his wide shoulders before he stood up which caused Naruto to yelp in excitement. Then the large man and small boy walked away leaving Jiraiya and Jack with one another.

"So Jiraiya, why did you come here with Naruto?" Jack asked as both he and Jiraiya watched the two figures disappear around a corner. Jiraiya sighed before he replied.

"Could I get a drink first?" Jack nodded and the two walked to the bar located in the corner of the room. Jack went behind the bar and pulled out two small shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey before pulling the cork out of the bottle and pouring the drinks. Jiraiya took his drink and quickly gulped it down. "Minato's dead." Jack stopped moving as his drink was only a few inches from his mouth.

"You were right about having a drink first." Jack gulped his whiskey down before setting the glass on the bar. Jack closed his eyes as if in thought before looking at Jiraiya. "How did it happen?" Jack asked as he poured another round for both of them.

"The damn Vishkar Corporation. They found out about his work on Hard-Light technology and sent men in to take his work. He was lucky that his son and I were visiting his lab that day because I managed to take care of the intruders even if there was an injury involved. What I didn't account for which Minato didn't either, was his security guard being apart of Vishkar and due to a bad shootout, Minato died along with the guard. I took Naruto with me and went to pick up Kushina but when I got there…" Jiraiya trailed off before throwing down another shot.

"Who got injured?" Jack asked as he sipped on his whiskey.

"Naruto."

"He didn't seem injured when I saw him."

"Naruto was shot point blank in the chest with bullet missing by a few inches from his heart." Jack's eyes widened at this.

"How could a young child survive taking shot like that? He should be dead because of it." Jack asked.

"It was because of what Minato was working on, that Naruto was able to live."

"And what was he working on?"

"Nanobots controlled by an Omnic A.I. That would have revolutionized the industry. Minato in order to save Naruto's life injected the Nanobots with the A.I. uploaded into them into Naruto. Right now, Naruto is one of the most important people on the planet to Vishkar if they found out about what Naruto had inside of him. Thankfully there were no security cameras inside of Minato's lab otherwise we would be in deep shit."

"So what do you want to do about Vishkar?" Jack asked.

"Nothing right now. I don't have enough intelligence on Vishkar to even begin a full out assault against them. I plan to have some of my contacts in India try and dig info on the group before I'll actually even begin going after them. Right now though, I plan to raise Naruto and teach him how to fight."

"Does the boy even know about the hardware that's inside of him right now?" Jack asked as he poured another round.

"No, I'll tell him later. He's been through a lot recently and I just want him to be in a calm environment as of this moment." Jack grinned at Naruto.

"So you decided to bring him to Overwatch. The calmest place in the world where we get mission's to fight against the evils of the world. This was your best plan?"

Jiraiya grinned back at his friend. "It was either this or a strip club, and I know that Minato would be rolling in his grave if he found out that I brought his son to a strip club at his age. I'll do it when he's older."

"You were always an old pervert." Jack stated.

"An old pervert who managed to create a best selling book series beloved by both human and Omnic alike!" Jack laughed at Jiraiya's.

"Yeah, I have to deal with both Reinhardt and Angela's obsession with your books. I read them once and my opinion is that they are smut." Jiraiya waved off Jack's criticism and held his glass up in a toast which Jack soon followed.

"To Minato and Kushina, you know, for being a wordsmith, I don't have any right now." Jiraiya stated in a deprecating tone.

"They were good people who shouldn't have died so early." Jack finished up for Jiraiya.

"Damn right." Both then drank together before setting their glasses down. "Guess I better go see what Naruto is getting up to." Jiraiya said as he slowly walked away from the bar with Jack following closely behind.

Naruto on the other hand was quite enjoying his tour of the Overwatch base on the shoulders of Reinhardt. They had first gone to the armory where Reinhardt had shown his massive set of armor that he wore. It impressed Naruto greatly when he saw it in real life instead of on all those add and pictures. Then they went to each room where Reinhardt gave his own description on what they were. This eventually culminated to a room filled with a massive computer screen that had a map of the world constantly spinning on it while on the side were pictures of Overwatch agents that were out on field duty.

"And this young Naruto is the mission room for Overwatch. Here is where we assign missions and communicate to our agents. So how did you enjoy the tour?" Reinhardt asked.

"It was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Reinhardt nodded while smiling at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"You can count yourself very lucky to be one of the few people to have ever been inside of an Overwatch base while being a civilian. You will be able to impress all of your friends!" Reinhardt stated which caused Naruto's smile to falter a bit.

"I…don't really have any friends." Naruto stated which cause Reinhardt to gasp in shock.

"How does an interesting young boy like you not have any friends? I'm sure that you would have plenty of friends." Reinhardt asked.

"Nobody wants to hang out with the kid whose dad created the Omnics."

"Oh." Reinhardt said as understanding dawned upon him. Reinhardt set Naruto down on the large table in the room and looked at the boy. "If you do not have any friends then I'll be your first friend." The man held his large hand out to Naruto who put his own tiny hand into the grip. "My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm. What's your name?"

"Naruto Namikaze! It's nice to meet you Reinhardt." Naruto replied with a smile.

"See, was that so hard?" Reinhardt asked.

"Not really." Naruto replied.

"Making friends is very easy young Naruto, you just need to be confident and open to everyone." Naruto nodded in response and Reinhardt picked the boy up and put him on his shoulder once again. "Now let's go get ice cream. There is some probably still in the kitchen somewhere. I just hope that Torbjörn hasn't eaten all of it."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Naruto said in excitement.

* * *

Jiraiya and Jack after walking around the base for a while had eventually ended up in the kitchen and much to their pleasure of not having to walk around anymore; they found both Naruto and Reinhardt eating bowls of ice cream. Jiraiya walked into the kitchen and spoke up attracting the attention of both Naruto and Reinhardt, "I guess you two had fun going around the base, huh?"

"Yeah! I got to see all the cool stuff here like Reinhardt's armor which was huge," Naruto said while stretching his arms out to emphasize the size, "and then we saw this giant computer and then Reinhardt became my friend and now we are eating ice cream y'know."

"Well I see that you two had quite the adventure. Mind if we take a seat?" Jiraiya asked.

"The bowls are up in the cabinet." Reinhardt stated. Jack went to the cabinet while Jiraiya took a seat. Jack eventually came to the table and set down a bowl of ice cream with a spoon in it for Jiraiya while he ate from his bowl.

"So Jiraiya, what are you and Naruto going to be doing?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking of traveling. What do you think, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure! I wanna to a lot of places and make friends like how Reinhardt told me!" Naruto replied which made Reinhardt smile.

"That sounds great then. We'll stay in New York for a couple of weeks though. I need to plan everything out." Jiraiya replied.

"Take your time, there is no rush." Jack replied.

"Thank you, Jack.

* * *

The Overwatch members had for the rest of the day, regaled Naruto with tales of their missions that they had to do with one another, even as they ate dinner. Most of the tales had made Naruto laugh while others enthralled him in awe. Sadly the day came to an end as Naruto began to fall asleep. Jiraiya took Naruto into his arms and brought him to the extra guest room where he set the boy down and tucked him into the bed.

"Night Naruto." Jiraiya said before leaving the room to let the child dream of better places.

When sleep consumed Naruto, he woke up to a bright white land. The sky and the landscape in the distance was a pure white while strangely enough, the floor under his feet was not a solid and instead was a gold liquid.

"Hello!" Naruto cried out as he looked around the area. "Grampa! Mr. Morrison! Reiny!" Naruto shouted.

"Hello once again, Naruto." A deep voice rumbled from behind him. Naruto followed the voice to see a fox with crimson fur and a set of red eyes with a vertical slit for a pupil. Nine separate tails flowed behind it as if being moved by waves of an ocean.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Kurama." Naruto's face showed excitement as he ran at the fox and hugged it around the neck.

"I missed you." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you did. So like the new body?" Kurama asked. Naruto released the fox and backed away to look at his friend.

"You are a fox. That's so cool!"

"You really think so? I chose this form because it is your favorite animal, with some personal additions." Kurama responded as he waved his tails behind himself.

Naruto studied the tails before smirking. "They are pretty awesome. So how'd you get here?" Kurama used one of his tails to pick Naruto up and set him across his back before he trudged through the water.

"There is a reason that I brought you here, Naruto."

"Why? I thought that you were in that screen." Naruto said, mentioning the monitor that Kurama was originally inside.

"I once was, but due to some circumstances, I was put inside of your body. Right now, we are inside of your mind which I have upgraded that the levels that belong on a massive supercomputer." Kurama responded.

"What?" Naruto asked flatly.

"Your mind can remember more and connect to the internet." Kurama replied.

"What's the internet?"

"It's a large connected network that many computers can access. In simpler terms, you could play Hearthstone in your mind if you wished."

"Let's play together then!" Kurama smirked as much as he could in the form that he had chosen.

"Alright. But first I want you to know that you have within you a massive amount of nanobots that will give you…abilities unlike others."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"I think I'll tell you a little later. Right now though, let's have some fun." As Kurama said this a massive screen with Hearthstone appeared on it. With this, the duo played together against a player known as SmartestKong who they managed to barely beat. A few more games later and the duo grew bored with winning and tried to find other things to do.

This is where Kurama decided to connect to other places on the internet and brought up videos that they both watched together. Both laughed with one another as they watched the videos together. Eventually the fun came to an end as Kurama checked the time. It was nearly 8:00 which meant that Naruto had to leave.

"Naruto, it's time for you to get up and leave this place." Kurama stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's 8:00 and you have to hang out with your new friend Reiny, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Will I get to see you again?"

"Definitely. After all, I am in your head. I'll be watching over you from in here. So Naruto, don't ever think that you are alone. Now, time to go." With that, Kurama had one of his tails tap Naruto on the forehead and everything went dark for the boy. He woke up to find himself in his room.

"Kurama, you still there?" Naruto asked.

' **Loud and clear. Now it's time to get up. The others are probably waiting for you.** ' Naruto followed Kurama's order and hopped out of his bed and saw at the foot of it was a small pile of clothes that were his size. Naruto walked up and picked up an orange shirt which was exactly the color that he wanted because orange is awesome.

He took off his old shirt and put on the new shirt which fit him quite well. Then he put on the rest of the clothes which were a pair of boxers, black shorts, and a pair of black sandals. Naruto then walked to the kitchen where he found the other adults eating their food and chatting.

There was a free chair at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon which Naruto hopped up on and dug into the food. "So Naruto, I have to go out today so would you be fine if you went around New York with Reinhardt?" Jiraiya asked as he finished eating his eggs.

"Where are you going Grampa?" Naruto asked.

"I have to meet with a…acquaintance downtown. I'll be back a little later and then we can hang out together." Jiraiya stood up from the table and looked and Reinhardt. "Take care of the kid for me."

"No problem, Jiraiya, we'll have good fun together. And maybe later, I'll show Naruto the greatness of the Hoff." Reinhardt stated.

"Jeez you Germans and Hasslehoff. Alright, I'll see all of you later." Jiraiya then left the room.

"Today is gonna be awesome, huh Reiny?"

"Yes Naruto. Time to go and see the city, eh?" Naruto nodded and quickly ate his food. Then he ran over to Reinhardt who picked him up and both left the room together leaving Jack alone. A call rang and Jack picked his phone out of pocket to see that it was Torbjörn.

"Hello Torbjörn, how did the mission go?"

"It has been completed. I'm coming back to base in a few hours. I'll see you later. Also I heard that Minato died. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Serves him right. I'll be back." Torbjörn turned his phone off before Jack to chastise the man for his behavior. He always knew that Minato and Torbjörn had difficulties with one another but to insult the man's memory when he just died. It was all because of how Minato was involved in creating the Omnics that caused Torbjörn to hate him.

He really hoped that Torbjörn wouldn't freak out over how Naruto had a fully functioning Omnic A.I. in his brain. Even He was surprised when Jiraiya told him last night. This was a situation that could cause Omnics and humans to come together in harmony over the dissenters of the world.

Unfortunately, as long as Vishkar was a problem then that would never be able to come to fruition.

* * *

Jiraiya had arrived at his destination where his contact was located. The man's name was Henry Whitmoore and he was who Jiraiya contacted when he needed his spies around the world to work on a different operation. The real irony of the situation was how Henry's front was that of television and cell phone store. It was called Cells and Tells.

Behind the burnt out T of the sign was a gun that Jiraiya knew that Henry hid. The man was a paranoid bag of bat shit but he was definitely the best at what he did. Jiraiya entered the store to see that business was slow as usual. Henry was reading a book behind his desk while surrounding him was shelves full of televisions and phones. There were even old low tech phones from a few decades ago for the hipsters who were still interested in them.

Henry wasn't that much of a noticeable person; he had plain brown hair, pale skin, and a face that could be easily lost in a crowd. He wore a white shirt, overalls, and a black jacket over that which hid a pulse rifle underneath. Over Henry's ears were a set of headphones which were hooked up to a listening device outside. Henry really did think that the world was out to get him as his shop had reinforced bulletproof glass and steel walls that would drop down at the touch of a button.

"Hello Henry." Jiraiya said.

"Mr. Namikaze. Sorry about your son but I told you, one day a black ops group would come and shoot him. There are a lot of people that are angry about the Omnic Crisis. It was only a matter of time." Henry said as he flipped through the pages of his book.

"Thank you for your condolence. You were right about one thing though," Henry perked up at this.

"And what would that be?"

"A black ops group did come to kill him but it wasn't because of the Omnic Crisis." Jiraiya replied.

"Then why?"

"It is because the Vishkar Corporation found out about what Minato was working on and they decided that they wanted his work." Henry gained a serious look on his face before pulling out a computer from behind his desk. He typed on it and pulled out a flashdrive which he stuck inside the computer before pulling it out again and handing it to Jiraiya.

"That is all I have on those Vishy bastards. I can find out more on them if you want but I would need to move some agents around in order to do it."

Jiraiya looked at the small device in his hands as he thought on his next decision. "Who are the closest to Vishkar at this moment?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ali and Shala."

"Where are they right now?"

"Ali is a teacher in the Architech academy while Shala is a Janitor. Shala has managed to get close to one of the Hard-Light Architects while working there and we could use her to dig some dirt on the group."

"Do it. What were they working on originally?"

"Ali was supposed to go on a trip to Mexico in order to deal with some sort of building project while Shala was supposed to transfer over to a recent warehouse that was opening up.

"Keep Shala where she is and let Ali go on the trip. Inform him to start looking around when he get back from his trip." Jiraiya ordered. Henry nodded and typed on the computer.

"And it's done. We also got a new shipment of weapons in the back. If you want, you can go check on them and see if you like anything." Jiraiya went past Henry.

"Thanks Henry, I'll tell you if I need anything else." Jiraiya continued his stride past Henry's desk and into a room where weapons littered the walls. On one of the tables was a black box which Jiraiya walked over to and opened. Inside were two rifles and a handgun which had a longer length than that of an average one. There was even a glowing ring on either side of barrel of the gun.

"What is this handgun?" Jiraiya asked.

"It is a new electric propelling gun. An electric charge launches the bullets out at a faster rate than the normal propellant of gun powder. The bullet won't even be affected by wind pressure." Henry yelled from up front. Jiraiya held the gun and tested it's weight before feeling satisfied with it and putting it in his jacket.

Jiraiya then walked to the front of the shop. "I took the handgun, I may come back for the others in due time. I'll see you soon." Henry waved Jiraiya off as he looked at the computer.

"No problem, you just owe me your next book that come out." Henry stated.

"You got it Henry. Do you want this one signed?" Jiraiya asked.

"Definitely." Jiraiya then walked out of the shop and pulled out the flashdrive in his pocket.

"What secrets could you be hiding, Vishkar?" Jiraiya asked.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap people. Now to start my little tirade, I didn't know if I actually wanted to write more chapters for this but I was convinced to not do it by the AMAZING review that I received from** **Sabere Commander which goes along the lines of…**

 **... This is one of the most boring pieces of fan fiction I had ever read... It was just... so boring and uninteresting. I shouldn't have to wait 4,000 words to find something interesting, it dragged on too long, the characters were flatter than cardboard, and I didn't really feel for any of them. Minato's death was a cliché from hell, Naruto... Ugh, let's not talk about him, okay? Jirariaya... I'll be honest and say I skipped anyone that wasn't Minato/Kurama. Even then, I skipped a good portion of their dialogue. Maybe some more practice will help you, I'm not sure. My only advice... GET A HOOK! Drag the reader in within the first 2,000 words!**

 **Truly I have created a work of art that manages to outdo the horror that is 'My Immortal'. I am so proud of how badly I have done and I thank Sabere Commander for giving me the inspiration to continue this.**

 **What I want all of you to do if you can is to go to Sabere Commander's profile and personally thank this person for me. Truly Sabere deserves thanks for giving me the motivation to continue this because I am not stopping anytime soon. See you guys soon.**

 **I thank all you other people for your support. Stay frosty my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya eventually made it back to the base after he had grabbed some more clothes for Naruto along with a pre-made black suit around his size. Jiraiya had gotten a call a little earlier for Jack that there would be a funeral for both Minato and Kushina which was being funded and set up privately by Overwatch. Jiraiya felt slightly glad that all the pressure for managing a funeral wouldn't be shoved on him.

Originally he was slightly weary of coming to a funeral with Naruto after the murders but now that he knew that the funeral would be completely private and in a secret location he felt safe that his teammates would be able to protect Naruto. It would be quite an unpleasant day but now that Jiraiya knew where the funeral's location would be, he had to make a few calls to some…people that he knew.

When Jiraiya entered the building, he saw Ophelia sitting at her desk eating a cup of instant noodles while typing on her computer. He walked up to the desk and looked at the woman. "Hello Ophelia my dear, it is so nice to see you radiating such beauty," As Jiraiya said this, he tried to lean a little over the desk in order to see down the red head's blouse. Ophelia reached under her desk and pulled out a spray bottle which she quickly squirted into Jiraiya's face.

"Bad pervert. Go back to the porno store from whence you came." She stated monotonously in a way that showed how disassociated she was with Jiraiya and his leching. Jiraiya wiped the water off his face before leaning back from the desk.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto and Reinhardt returned from their trip out into the city and Torbjörn walked in an hour ago." Jiraiya began to walk away from the desk before a cough attracted his attention. He turned around to look at Ophelia. "Just so you know I have a second bottle under here filled with pepper spray. Next time, don't try to perve on me."

"You know you love the attention." Jiraiya shot back.

"I would like the attention from a man a few decades younger than you. Now get out of here before I use the pepper spray." Jiraiya held his hands in front of his face before backing away to the elevator. He managed to press the button on the elevator and backed into the elevator when he heard the ding.

"We would have a wonderful life together!" Jiraiya shouted as the doors began to close.

"In your dreams!" Ophelia replied while chuckling at the end. The doors closed and the elevator went up to the top floor before opening to reveal Torbjörn standing in the front of the elevator.

"Hello Torbjörn. How are you doing?" Jiraiya asked the short stout and bearded man. Torbjörn waved Jiraiya with his robotic red claw of a hand in a silent order for Jiraiya to follow which he did.

"Your son was a real piece of shit. Sorry for your loss." The short man replied. Jiraiya could already tell that this was the best he was going to get from the bearded man. There was no love lost between Minato and the man in front of him as both had issues with one another. Minato hated how Torbjörn was so willing to make weapons of mass destruction while Torbjörn hated how Minato was one of the creators behind the Omnics. The two had once tried to work with one another on a project but both had separated due to their clashing ideologies.

"Thank you, Torbjörn. Now is there a reason that you want me to follow you or do you just like me that much?" Jiraiya asked with a smile. The short man grumbled before he replied.

"I don't like you and I hate your son even more. What I want to know is why you didn't take care of that A.I. inside your brat when you had the chance?" Jiraiya's eyes widened at how the short man knew this. Wait- he already figured it out, it was Jack.

"So why did Jack tell you?" Jiraiya asked.

"He wanted me to check up on the brat since I'm the only one available who can even understand what Minato did. Now once again, why didn't you take care of the A.I. when you had the chance?"

"What do you mean, had the chance?" Jiraiya asked with confusion.

"That brat's brain is part mechanical. The only way that he could function now without his body shutting down on him is to have that A.I. in his head. It should have been exterminated when you first heard about it." Jiraiya sighed at the small man. His hatred of Omnics would at times take over his common sense which was quite annoying when your son was involved in the creation of Omnics.

"What would you have me do? Go through the hassle of removing the A.I. which would as you have said, kill Naruto." Torbjörn shook his head in annoyance.

"It would be much more humane than what that brat must live through now. I'm attending the funeral by the way." Torbjörn stated in a tone that was full of annoyance.

"Why would you wish to come to the funeral of a person you hated?" Jiraiya asked full of confusion.

"I may have hated the annoying shit but he didn't deserve to die. See you later." With that, the stout man walked away leaving Jiraiya to his own thoughts. Torbjörn had always been…distant from him due to his relation to Minato. Whenever they had to work together, they would only really speak when they needed to discuss something really important…or when they were really, really drunk. The only person here who Torbjorn wasn't crass to was Angela. He really didn't know how that friendship started.

Jiraiya walked into the kitchen and saw that Naruto and Reinhardt were sitting together. Naruto was rubbing his head though which Jiraiya guessed was due to Torbjörn's probing earlier. "Hey Naruto, did you and Reinhardt have fun?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it was cool y'know. Reiny took me to the park and the zoo! He promised to show me the Hoff later, whatever that is. Then I got to meet Torbjörn! He was so cool and used some type of thingy on me!" Naruto finished excitedly. Jiraiya smiled at this and walked over to the table where he set the bag of clothes onto the table. The clothes that Naruto wore were just a pair that of clothes that Jiraiya picked out early in the morning at a random drug store that he spotted. He grabbed the first thing he saw off the rack that he thought would fit Naruto and bought it immediately.

"What's that, grampa?" Naruto asked.

"It's some clothes that I picked up for you." Jiraiya then walked over to Naruto and put his hand onto the boy's shoulder, "Naruto, we have to go to a funeral in two days. Do you know what that is?" Jiraiya asked.

"You say goodbye to dead people." Naruto replied. Jiraiya nodded at the answer. Not the most elegant answer but it summed up everything.

"That's very good. Now do you know who it would be for?"

"Mom…and dad." Naruto said softly.

"That's correct. Now I want to ask you, do you want to go to it?" Naruto took his time to think on this before gaining a look of certainty of his face. He looked directly in Jiraiya's eyes.

"I wanna go." Jiraiya tousled Naruto's hair and felt pride well up within him. He could understand that this was a difficult period for him and he felt proud that Naruto was being strong during this.

"Good boy." Jiraiya looked up at Reinhardt who showed that same looked of pride that he did. Eventually Reinhardt spoke up.

"Little one," Naruto turned to look at the large man, "you are strong for what you are doing and we will stand with you during this trying time." Reinhardt then clapped his hands together and lost the serious look on his face as it was replaced with one full of mirth. "Now would you like me to tell you the time when your vater managed to fill his lab with cheese?"

"Yeah! But what does vater mean?" Naruto asked. Reinhardt thought about this for a second before he became aware of what happened.

"Oh sorry little one, sometimes my German slips into my wording." Reinhardt chuckled at this, "Vater means father, little one. So would you still like to know?" Naruto nodded furiously. "Well then, let me tell you a story," Jiraiya remembered this event quite clearly. It was during the end of the Omnic crisis and the team decided to celebrate with Kushina and himself included. Earlier that day, Minato and Torbjörn worked together in order to try and make a tub that could make cheese for nachos. Somehow the design got messed up and when the two turned the machine on, well, it was very ugly, tasty, but ugly as everyone at the party got covered in the stuff.

It wasn't all that bad since some of the ladies removed their clothes which Jiraiya made sure to write down in his notebook. Thank God Kushina never found out that she was the inspiration for one of the main characters of his books.

Anyway, Jiraiya walked away from the kitchen and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and the call was picked up immediately.

"Hello grandfather, it is quite the surprise to hear from you today." A calm voice said.

"Yeah it is. I have to tell you something though so I hope that you're sitting down for this because it is very serious."

"You mean about father, correct?" The voice asked. A said tone filled the voice.

"Uhh, how did you figure out already? I would think that you wouldn't get any news from where you are living."

"We have some telecommunications that a few of us use here. It is quite sad. Many of my brothers are mourning at this moment. A few of us have decided to meditate on this."

"He was a good kid. But I just want you to know that the funeral is in two days. I was hoping that you could come if it's possible."

"Where would the location of the funeral be?"

"Right now it's a secret but you can come to the base in New York City and we'll take you from there."

"Understood, I will be there as soon as possible."

"Certainly! When will you be arriving?"

"I will arrive in two days."

"Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jiraiya said. He was quite pleased that the guest could arrive.

"May the iris look ever upon you. Goodbye grandfather." The call ended and Jiraiya put his phone back into his pocket. Jiraiya could tell that Tekhartha was hiding much of his sadness under a mask of reserve. This was most likely because he had to be a pillar for the other monks that he led. The two of them spoke every once in a while due to Tekhartha being a leader during the end of the Omnic war that wished for peace between their two races.

Minato spoke often to Tekhartha as both shared a sense of optimism and peace that came to fruition most likely because said monk in question had his A.I. created by Minato. Minato really did excel at creating A.I.s during his lifetime.

A ping rang from the elevator and it opened to reveal a woman with olive skin and a smirk as she looked at Jiraiya. She wore a jacket with multiple medals and awards on it while a beret covered her head. To finish the look off, she wore a matching skirt. "Hey you old perve, how are you doing?" She asked as while walking over to Jiraiya with her arms open in a hug. Jiraiya walked over to her and she grabbed him in a hug. "Touch my ass and I will break your hand."

Jiraiya pulled his hand away quickly so that he wouldn't risk getting his hand broken by the sniper. "So how long did it take for you to get here Ana?"

"I came as soon as I heard. The others are coming up. They were parking at least when I last saw them." Ana Amari: the Egyptian sharpshooter responded.

"Oh boy, the whole gang is here." Jiraiya said as the two separated. "So how was your trip?"

"Long, hot, and filled with too many bugs."

"That's what-" Jiraiya was quickly shushed by Ana.

"Breaking your hand is still up for grabs." Jiraiya quickly stopped talking. "Much better."

"So how is Faareha?" Jiraiya asked. He had met Ana's daughter once and he had found the young girl to be quite reserved. She was probably a teenager by now or at least close to it.

"Fareeha is doing quite well. She already has a dream to one day join Overwatch. I'll be quite proud to see that happen in the future. So what about Minato's kid. Naruto, right?"

"Naruto is dealing with what happened in his own way. It's quite easy to see that he is suffering. I wish none of this happened."

"Agreed. So where is everyone else?" Ana asked while looking around the area.

"Naruto and Reinhardt are in the kitchen, Torbjörn is probably in his room, and I think that Jack is in the command center." Jiraiya replied. Ana grinned at Jiraiya.

"And let me guess, Torbjörn is acting like a stuck up…what was the word?"

"Dick."

"Yes that's it. Torbjörn is always acting like a dick. I really love that word. Probably the best English word in the world. So many meanings…" Ana trailed off. Jiraiya couldn't contain his laughter.

"So your mind is always thinking about dick, huh?"

"Hand Jiraiya!"

"Shutting up." Ana began to walk past Jiraiya and patted him on the cheek.

"Good boy." She said and walked to the kitchen. As she did this, the elevator binged open once again and to reveal a tall man in a gray jacket, black pants, gloves, and a ski hat with dark hair and a handlebar mustache. Strapped to his sides were two shot guns which the man was well known for dual wielding. Next to him was a woman with a pair of black glasses and dark hair in a bun. She wore a skirt and gray blouse while giving off an air of authority.

The two walked out of the elevator together. The man was named Gabriel Reyes while the woman was named Gabrielle Adawe. These were two of the six founders of Overwatch. Gabe was in Jiraiya's personal opinion, a bit of an ass. He didn't know how Jack was friends with the man but Jiraiya couldn't stand him. Gabrielle was the one of the few woman that he wouldn't lech on as that woman could quite easily make his life a living hell.

"Gabe, Gabby! How are you two doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Fine." Gabe said in a huff before quickly walking past the man. Gabrielle walked up to Jiraiya in a brisk manner as she looked him up and down before giving the pervert a wry smile.

"Hello Jiraiya. It has been a while. I'm sorry about Minato."

"Thank you Gabby." Jiraiya looked past the woman and towards the elevator while expecting someone to pop out.

"If you are looking for Liao, then stop. He said he would arrive at the funeral." Gabrielle stated. Jiraiya leaned back into place and looked back into the eyes of the petite woman before him.

"Liao was always a bit…antisocial."

"Agreed. I'll be in my room if you need me. I am going to be making some calls." Gabrielle walked away, her heels clicked on the floor with each step. Finally Jiraiya was completely alone. He looked at the elevator and was suspicious that there would be another guest. As he walked away from the elevator, he quickly turned around while expecting the elevator to open. Calmed by his observation he walked away from the elevator.

Ding!

Damnit! Jiraiya turned around and saw Ophelia walking out of the elevator. "Hello fair lady! Why are you up here? Did you come to finally accept my invitation for dinner?" Ophelia frowned and walked up to Jiraiya before shoving a notepad into his chest. He grabbed it and noticed that it was open. The notepad was open and horrifyingly enough, it was at a page that Jiraiya had written about the angry woman standing in front of him.

"That fell out of your pocket. I did not enjoy reading about how I would be used in your smut books." She then walked away briskly towards the elevator before giving him the classic eyes on you sign as the doors shut.

"That…actually could have been much worse. With that, Jiraiya walked towards his room. He was too tired to deal with anything else. As he walked by the kitchen he could hear Naruto squeal in joy at meeting a few more of his heroes. Jiraiya chuckled at this as he entered his room. He didn't notice how dusty it was from last night due to everything that happened. He walked to his desk with the chair pulled out from it and removed his jacket which he placed onto the chair.

He looked up from the chair and at the picture on the desk which caused a sense of nostalgia to enter him as he picked the photo up and looked at it. The picture showed a six year old Minato laughing while being held by a well endowed blonde woman as he stood next to the two with his arm over the shoulders of the woman. It was one of the few family photos that were taken that Jiraiya still kept. The rest had been lost when he moved here to the US. About two months after the photo was taken, the woman in the photo was killed. This woman was Tsunade Senju and she was his wife.

Jiraiya put the photo back and removed his guns which were attached to his forearms. Then he removes the greaves that launched the guns from his arms and set them next to the guns on the desk. After that, he walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it while allowing darkness to finally consume his sight.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

Naruto had enjoyed another night playing with Kurama. To him, Kurama was the big brother that he never had which he considered to be the greatest thing ever. Last night they had managed to watch a lot of the Disney movies that Kurama illegally downloaded off the internet. After they finished watching the movie Finding Dory, Kurama had him wake up to start the day which sadly enough involved going to the funeral.

Yesterday Naruto hung out with Gabriel and Reinhardt. The two had been left in the base to babysit him as Everyone else had to leave in order to do as his grampa said, super secret Overwatch stuff. Gabriel was while a little cold, Naruto felt like he managed to crack through that icy exterior when he mentioned how cool his shotguns were. The three of them then watched some movies together before all of them left to get dinner at a diner that Gabriel liked to go to here.

Naruto got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, well as much as a child of five would clean themselves, before putting on the suit that his grampa had gotten him. The shirt, pants, and jacket were easy to get on but Naruto had no idea on how he would put the long strip of black cloth on.

' **That is a tie, Naruto. Hold on a minute and I'll get you the instructions for tying it.** ' Kurama assured Naruto while he searched the internet for instructions for tying ties. After a few seconds he found a file and downloaded it into Naruto's brain. ' **I hope you got that.** '

"It feels weird, Kurama. It's like something pushed itself into my head." Naruto stated and it was true. The way the information processed through his mind was completely unique. Usually Kurama didn't download anything directly into his mind and it was instead just processed through him when he was asleep.

' **You'll get used to it. Now try to tie that tie!** ' Kurama replied with excitement as he wanted to see how the download would work with Naruto being wide awake as he was. Naruto walked in front of the mirror with tie in hand and put it around his neck. A few twists and a pull through a hole and Naruto had a perfectly set tie laying proudly down his chest. ' **Good job. Now you better get to the kitchen, after all you don't want to go to the funeral on an empty stomach.** ' Naruto nodded and walked away from the mirror and out of his room towards the kitchen.

When he got there, he saw that the Overwatch members were all dressed in black clothes. Torbjörn stood out the most compared to everyone else due to his red claw of an arm appearing to have been shoved through his suit in order to get it to fit. Each of the members were eating and when Jiraiya saw him, he handed Naruto a plate filled with sausages, scrambled eggs, and toast which Naruto took with glee. Jiraiya handed Naruto a fork and Naruto dug into the food with a ravenous hunger that took some of the adults near him by surprise. Naruto handed the plate back to a shocked Jiraiya with a grin on his face.

"More please!" Jiraiya's eyes twitched at his grandson's newfound hunger before taking the plate and putting more food on it. This was swiftly consumed by Naruto which began to freak Jiraiya out. This also gained the attention of the rest of the adults as they watched the young boy devour his food.

"Wow kid, that's one large stomach you have there." Ana stated.

"I was just hungry." Naruto stated humbly. Reinhardt chuckled at this.

"Relax everyone, he's just a growing boy." Reinhardt then turned his gaze at Naruto's. "Maybe one day you'll grow as big and strong as me!" Reinhardt flexed his muscles at Naruto which made the boy chuckle.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah." Naruto handed his plate once again to Jiraiya who filled it with more food which Naruto once again consumed before letting out a large belch which caused the adults to laugh.

Kurama, during all of this, thought that something like this would happen if he downloaded information straight into Naruto's brain. After all, he was using up a lot of energy that like a computer needed to be replaced. In Naruto's case, it involved eating lots of food. Finally after the third plate of food, Naruto no longer seemed to be hungry.

"If this is how much he eats now, then what about when he grows up?" Jack asked causing Jiraiya to make a comical expression upon realizing that he would have to pay for the food Naruto ate.

"Oh-oh God!" Jiraiya squeaked out. As they he said this, the elevator dinged open once again much to the annoyance of Jiraiya. "Alright, who is it this time?" Jiraiya asked as he waited for the next surprise guest to show up. Within the next minute they did and it was a surprise for everyone in the room. Torbjörn was the first to react.

"What the hell is that blasted machine doing here?!" Torbjörn shouted while pointing his claw menacingly at the Omnic standing in the doorway. It seemed quite peaceful with its hand being held together as if in prayer. The white robe it wore gave off a sense of peace as it slowly walked through the doorway.

"Greetings members of Overwatch. It is an honor to meet all of you. I am Tekhartha Mondatta and I come in peace. Mister Namikaze invited me to come to father's funeral." The Omnic stated in a serene voice. Torbjörn turned to Jiraiya with a look of anger.

"Are you an idiot, Jiraiya? It's an Omnic! This thing should be put down and ground to scrap!"

"Enough Torbjörn. I invited him here because I wanted him to be here. I don't care if you don't like my decision, it wasn't yours to make." The short man grunted in anger before hopping out of his chair and walking out of the room. His shoulder bumped into Tekhartha's body as he did so before the man was gone. Jiraiya shook his head in annoyance before standing out of his chair and walking up to the Omnic. Both man and Omnic shook hands with one another.

"It's good to see you Jiraiya."

"Same here, Tekhartha." Jiraiya turned away from the Omnic and brought him to meet with each of the members of Overwatch. Unlike Torbjörn the members were quite cordial with the Omnic as they had heard of and supported his work of trying to unite both humans and Omnics. Finally Tekhartha was brought before a curious Naruto.

"Hey Mr. Robot!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hello young one. My name is Tekhartha Mondatta."

"Well I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"Greetings young brother. I am sorry about what happened to father." This confused Naruto slightly. His parents never told him that he had a brother, especially a robotic one.

"How are you my brother?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Minato Namikaze is my creator, my father. Because he is also your creator, then that means that we are brothers. So once again, greetings brother." Tekhartha said with a bow. Naruto tried and managed to bow in a similar way to the Omnic monk. When Naruto stood up from his bow he grinned.

"I have a brother. That's so cool y'know!" Naruto then rushed at the Omnic and hugged him. This confused the Omnic slightly but he eventually recovered from the slight shock and replied with a hug in return.

"I am pleased to see that you are so accepting of this." Tekhartha said with a voice full of happiness even if it couldn't be shown on his metallic face. The two separated and the monk straightened out his robe. "So grandfather, when will we be heading to the funeral?"

"Right now actually. We were waiting for you."

"Excellent. The let us proceed." With that, the group walked out of the kitchen and into the elevator together…well except for Torbjörn and Reinhardt. Torbjörn wanted nothing to do with an Omnic and Reinhardt was too large to fit inside the cramped elevator with it being full of people.

* * *

The funeral ceremony happened on a private graveyard. The members of Overwatch, Tekhartha, and Naruto were all silent as Minato's and Kushina's bodies were slowly lowered into the hole that was dug for them. Naruto began to cry as this happened and Jiraiya had to comfort him as he did.

They did finally find Liao who had been waiting at the graves for them. He was an Asian man of small statue yet he held himself with pride. The group slowly began to separate as the funeral proceeded. Ana was the first to leave and was followed by Angela who had met them at the grave site with Liao. The next to leave was Torbjörn who let fall into Minato's grave a ratchet before leaving.

The next two to leave were Jack and Gabriel who patted Naruto on the back before they left. The next to leave was Gabrielle. The last to leave was Reinhardt who hugged Naruto before following after his comrades.

This just left Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tekhartha at the two unburied graves. Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve before looking at his grandfather with eyes fill of anger. "Grampa, I don't want something like this to happen again." He quickly looked back at the graves as his mind was made up on what he wished to do. "I wanna join Overwatch."

Jiraiya gave Naruto an impassive stare before he responded. "You can't join Overwatch now," Naruto felt his hopes begin to disappear, "but that doesn't mean I can't help train you to join it later." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya. "It will be tough, punishing, and you may wish to give up but if you finish the training, then you'll be able to become a hero that could stop things like what happened to your mother and father."

"Yes. I wanna be a hero!"

"Then tomorrow, we will start our journey together." Naruto cheered while Jiraiya looked at the boy with all kinds of ideas.

"Then I hope that you will make a great hero one day, brother." Tekhartha said in a pleased tone. Naruto stopped cheering and looked at the Omnic.

"Will I ever be able to see you again, Tekky?" The Omnic chuckled at this before nodding.

"My temple is always open for the two of you. I hope to see both of you one day." Tekhartha then walked over to the grave and pulled out a screw from his robe. He then dropped it into Minato's grave. This action confused both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"What did you just drop into Minato's grave, Tekhartha?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was the first part used in my construction. I had to have it replaced but I kept it for sentimental reasons. Now, I am giving it back. Thank you, father." Tekhartha said with a sad finality. Finally, he walked away leaving Jiraiya and Naruto alone.

"Ready to go, Naruto." The boy in question gave one last look at the graves. Inside the graves were both the cold bodies of a mother and father. But what also joined the two adults was not physical, no, instead it was emotional. What lay inside the graves was the last bit of a normal life that Naruto would ever have. Naruto turned to look at his grandfather, the man who represented a change that would last for the rest of his life and what he now would gladly accept.

"Yes." With that one word, Naruto would begin his new life.

* * *

A black unmarked car pulled up to a small apartment complex. The building looked quite shabby and on the verge of falling apart but the city that it was located in would do nothing to change it. This was due to multiple officials being paid off or…convinced that the building should stay. Attached to this building was a small parking garage in the same rugged style as the apartment.

The car drove slowly into the parking structure and stopped between two pillars. The ground beneath the car then lowered itself while above it a cover concealed the hidden passage. After three seconds the lift halted and the car was now in a white room filled with multiple other cars parked next to one another.

The car drove off the lift and into an empty parking space. The doors to the car opened revealing a man and a woman with matching black hair. Both wore matching black suits that were fitted for them. The woman walked to the back door of the car and opened it up to reveal a sleeping young boy who she carefully pulled out.

"Mikoto, how is the child?" The man asked. The woman gazed at the boy and put her fingers against his neck in order to check his pulse. It was beating at a slow rate which meant that the sedative was still working.

"The subject is fine, Fugaku." Mikoto replied monotonously. The man nodded and the two walked away from the car with the doors opened. In a few minutes the scrubbers would come to remove any DNA traces that may have been left in the car as well as burn their civilian clothing.

The two adults plus one unconscious child walked through a pure white hallway illuminated by lighting that was built into the floor. After passing several doors they entered a room filled with machinery and monitors that surrounded a operating table. Standing next to the table was a man in a hazmat suit.

"So was the mission a success or a failure?" The male asked in a raspy voice.

"We searched the house for the materials you wanted but we were unable to find anything of interest. The Vishkar corporation took anything of value before we arrived." Fugaku reported.

"And why didn't you try before they entered the building?"

"We did not wish to compromise our civilian identities unless it was important. When we heard the gunshots, we broke cover and entered the domicile after the Vishkar operatives left." Mikoto replied. The hazmat man walked over to a table and pulled out a syringe which he flicked.

"Did anyone see you?"

"It appeared that Kushina Namikaze was still alive after receiving three gunshots to the lower torso and one to the arm." Mikoto replied.

"And did you take care of it?" The man asked as he walked to the operating table and typed onto the console attached to it.

"I put a bullet in Kushina's head if that is what you are asking." Mikoto replied. The man chuckled to himself as he heard this.

"Yes, you really are quite an excellent agent. Friend: not so much. You may have to work on it in the future if you ever get the chance." After typing onto the console, he stood away from the table. Mikoto took this as the sign to bring the boy over to the table and setting him down onto it.

"I was a good enough friend that Kushina didn't expect me to put a gun to her forehead. Now what did you need Sasuke for?" Mikoto asked. Even with the mental conditioning placed upon her, it still was not enough to quell the natural curiosity that she had before joining this organization.

"I plan to turn the subject into the first working recipient for project Vision. He will be the first and possibly only agent to have this type of augmentation done upon him." The man replied as he injected the syringe into Sasuke's neck.

"Why would he be the only recipient for project Vision? Surely an augmentation process like this would be a benefit for all of our agents." The man nodded as he pushed down on the plunger and injected the numbing agent into the boy. After all, he didn't want the child to awaken during the next step of the process; otherwise it would be much more difficult to do. He learned this after the first three subjects that he tried this on. The man decided to please the agent in front of him with an answer. She was the only one that he could have a slightly decent conversation with unlike most of the other agents who were just androids in all but body.

"The boy is the only one who we have seen to possibly be capable of not rejecting this type of operation. His mind has been tested and it is much more hopeful than the other subjects who have gone insane, like your last offspring for instance. What was his name? Itami, Izumi, Izuna?"

"Itachi." Mikoto replied.

"That's it! Thank you! Now you may leave." The two agents nodded and left the room to the doctor. He walked back to his table and pulled out two more syringes before walking back to the table and setting one syringe besides Sasuke's head. The doctor used one latex glove clad hand to open Sasuke's right eyelid. His eye was rolled slightly back into his head but that wouldn't be a problem. Slowly yet surely he lowered the syringe so that it was directly aimed for the pupil.

"Now…this won't hurt a bit." The doctor then plunged the needle into the boy's eye and pushed down on the plunger. This was a special nanite solution that he created for this procedure. It would keep the optic nerve of the eye from being damaged during removal of the eye as it was needed for the next part of the surgery. He then did the same process with the left eye before walking back to one of his tables and pulling out a strange tool that looked like a strange gun attached to a mask.

The scientist walked back to the table and placed the mask portion of the tool onto the boy's face so that the eyes would match up with that of Sasuke's. Then he pulled the trigger of the device which created a whirring type of noise that was ended with a type of sucking noise. The doctor removed the device which now contained the eyeballs of the previous owner in perfect condition.

He then walked back to his table and pulled out another device that was similar to the first one except that it had two circular bulges placed in the same position as the eyeholes of the mask. He walked back to the table and placed the mask on Sasuke's face except that this time, the circular bulges were fitted into the empty spaces that took up what used to be Sasuke's eyes.

The man pulled the trigger and a whirring sounded from the device before a sizzle sounded. He pulled the device away from Sasuke's face to reveal two black orbs that took up space in place of Sasuke's eyes. The irises of the eyes were a crimson red that glowed while instead of just one pupil, there were three extra space evenly apart from each other and the center pupil.

The doctor closed Sasuke's eyelids and walked away from the table, his work was complete. Now all he needed to do was wait for the subject to wake up in order to see if the surgery was a success.

He really hoped that the boy wouldn't pull another Itachi. The older teen had been exceptional at first. His reflexes were quicker, he had a much larger memory capacity, and his ability to predict his opponent's moves made him the ultimate soldier. Unfortunately, the mental toll that project Vision took on the boy's psyche caused him to one day go on a killing spree. He managed to kill half of the base before a well timed shot from a sniper rifle killed him. The sniper in question did not escape the assault unscathed as Itachi managed to throw a knife at the man. The knife may not have killed him but it managed to damage the man's spine so that he was now a worthless operative. He was put down a day later.

They really needed to get a new sniper now that he thought about it. He would worry about that later, they would find a recruit to take his place eventually, whether they were willing or not.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya stood before Jack, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn as they had finished packing for their journey. It looked quite comical to see Naruto with a duffle bag slung across his back that was bigger than him but this moment was quite serious. "Well guys, it's time for us to get going." Jiraiya said. Jack nodded at the old man. He was quite used to how the old man would go on journeys around the world when wanderlust came to him. Jack just considered himself lucky that Jiraiya kept his phone on him at all times, otherwise he would be untraceable.

"I hope you two have a safe journey then." Jack and Jiraiya then shook hands. The man then turned his gaze to Naruto and crouched to the boy's level. "I hope to see you one day when you are trained up. We'll definitely have a spot at Overwatch for when you come back." Jack stated with a smile to the boy. Naruto's eyes lit up at this.

"You really mean it?"

"Definitely." Jack then ruffled Naruto's head and stood up. Next came Reinhardt. Jiraiya held his hand out for a shake but the German had different plans as he grabbed Jiraiya in a bear hug and lifted him off the ground before setting him back down.

"You be safe and take care of my new friend." Reinhardt said. Jiraiya nodded at the giant while Reinhardt turned to Naruto and picked him up in the same hug that he gave to Jiraiya.

"Be safe little one and make as many friends as you can. Then when you come back we'll go get ice cream, yeah?" Naruto gave a hug back to his friend which humorously enough, only reached to the man's chest.

"Yeah! I'm gonna make as many friends as I can and that's a promise, y'know!" Reinhardt set Naruto down. Finally Torbjörn walked up to the two.

"Don't die." He then walked away before turning back and looking at Naruto. "If you manage to survive the next few years, I'll have something waiting for you." The short man then walked out of the room leaving the four people before an elevator. Jiraiya picked up his dufflebag and both him and Naruto walked into the elevator together.

"See you guys later. We'll be in touch." Jiraiya stated and Jack nodded at this. The elevator then shut and went down. When they reached the bottom floor they saw Ophelia at her desk reading what appeared to be…Jiraiya's novel Icha Icha Paradise. Jiraiya coughed to announce his presence and Ophelia shut the book and put it under her desk.

"We'll be going now beautiful. I hope to see you again one day." Ophelia nodded at this.

"I hope to see you again, Naruto." Ophelia said with a wave to the young boy who waved back.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Ophelia!" With that the grandfather and grandson duo exited the building and walked to Jiraiya's car where they set their bags into the back and entered the front of the car.

"So grampa, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we would start our journey in Europe first. Then we would make our way to Russia, enter China, make it to the temple of Tekhartha in the Himalayas, avoid India, head back to Europe, go to Africa, fly to South America, and make our way back up to North America." Jiraiya finished while sucking in a breath of air.

"Seems kinda long." Naruto said.

"Seems kinda fun." Jiraiya replied. Naruto grinned and Jiraiya turned the car on before leaving the parking lot. Who know what they might encounter during all of this. All Jiraiya knew was that Naruto would need to become strong one day in order to protect himself against the Vishkar corporation that might one day come after him. Jiraiya wanted to take no chances with the group as he had managed to survive all these years on being paranoid enough to deal with every possible outcome that would want to screw with him.

Then again, he also really wanted to take Naruto to a Russian strip club. Damnit if he didn't keep up the family tradition of taking the younger members to strip clubs in different countries. He remembered when he took Minato to a club in Singapore. Now those ladies could dance! Minato was quite funny to look at that day as he was bright red the whole time and it seemed like he was going to pass out at any minute. Jiraiya really hoped that Naruto didn't inherit the amount of chivalry that Minato had.

There was also the A.I. that was being hosted inside of Naruto's body along with all the nanobots. One day they would need to work on that. Right now though, he needed to teach Naruto about surviving in the wilds. Scotland might be good for that. It would be like that movie Jiraiya watched that was from the 1980's. He couldn't remember what it was called, Moonlander, Groundlander, Sealander? It would come to him one day.

"Well Naruto, time to head to the airport. Hold on!"

* * *

 **And that is a wrap folks. Now I gotta be honest, please don't harass Sabere. It just isn't that nice to do. (My one good deed of the day!) Now back onto topic, I'll see you people again. Hope you all enjoyed. Stay frosty my friends.**

 **Except for Mei. She needs to learn how to get hotter. Take off the parka for starters. It's like 70 degrees, she should be getting dragged out of each battle she goes to on a stretcher due to heat stroke. And no, I don't believe that ice technology is going to help her during that. Jesus, she goes into deserts in that thing. Just wear a normal jacket lady!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jiraiya sat on a boat in the middle of a lake. It had been three weeks since both he and Naruto had arrived in Scotland. They had gotten onto a flight from New York where Jiraiya made a tearful goodbye to his car before he put it into lockup in a safe house which was one of the five that Jiraiya had made in the city. In truth, Jiraiya had in most main cities in the world at least five to ten safe houses. Well except in Australia. There was only a small shack filled with a stockpile of weapons and food.

He didn't really come to Australia anymore since the place was nuked. The only reason he even had a shack in the place was because he wished to cover his bases in case anything happened to all the other safe houses. After all, no one went to Australia, no one…

After a 13 hour flight, they finally made it to Scotland where they took a car out into the wilderness where Jiraiya would begin Naruto's training. And the first part of the training was survival which is what the wilderness of Scotland would serve in part for.

What Jiraiya expected during the beginning of the trip was for Naruto to flounder about until he gained the knowledge in order to survive out here at least that was what Jiraiya had to deal with when his father first took him out for survival training. He didn't expect Naruto to have gotten the information to survive out in the wild via direct download into his brain due to Kurama. Personally Jiraiya thought it was a little unfair that Naruto had help doing all of this.

A silver lining to all of this was that while Naruto had the knowledge, he did not yet have the experience for it. An example of this would be right now for instance.

"Naruto, you still doing fine?" Jiraiya asked over the side of the boat. In the water Naruto was doing his best to stay on the surface of the water. It was quite easy to tell that the boy was freezing due to the slight blue hue of his skin.

"I-it's f-f-freezing, grampa!" Naruto replied while his teeth chattered together. Jiraiya chuckled at this. At least he got to enjoy the little things.

"Yeah, that does tend to occur when swimming in a lake." Jiraiya replied cheekily as he gripped the oars of the boat in his hands and with some effort, moved it next to Naruto.

"H-how l-long have I-I been in h-here?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya looked at his watch and felt some pride at Naruto's time.

"It's been three minutes." Jiraiya saw the happy look on Naruto's face at this announcement. He thought about letting Naruto stay in the lake for another minute but changed his mind. Let the kid have a break. With that thought in mind, Jiraiya reached into the water and grabbed Naruto's arm. Then he hauled the boy from the frigid waters and onto the floor of the boat where he began to shiver as he rubbed his arms in order to keep warm. Jiraiya threw a towel on the boy so that he could dry off.

"So are we going to have to do this every morning, grampa?" Naruto asked as he used the towel to dry his hair. Jiraiya began rowing before he answered.

"Yep." Naruto looked disappointed at this. "Oh don't give me that look. When I was your age my father would take me out into the ocean in order to do this, and trust me, swimming in the ocean is much harder than swimming in a lake. Now let's get some food."

"What food?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you know some deer."

"What deer? There wasn't any deer food in the cabin." Jiraiya let go of one of the oars and pulled a pistol from a holster in his jacket.

"And that is why we are going to go hunting." Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"That sound cool, y'know!" Naruto replied. Jiraiya chuckled at this as he put his pistol back into its holster and continued rowing.

"You say that now but just wait for when we actually have to work."

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since the duo had made it onto land and began hunting after Naruto put on clothes. Naruto had to fight off the ever looming boredom that assaulted him during this time as they looked around the woods. During this time, Jiraiya began to teach Naruto about tracking which Jiraiya was thankful that Kurama didn't teach Naruto. The two eventually found a couple deer tracks which they began to follow.

After ten more minutes of following the trail that the deer had made, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and held him there. Naruto looked at his grandfather. "What is it?" Naruto whispered out.

"Crouch down and stay quiet." Jiraiya whispered back. Naruto followed the order and crouched with Jiraiya. The man then pointed at a clump of trees almost twenty feet of front of them. There in the middle of it was a deer that was eating grass off the ground. Jiraiya then pulled out his gun moved until he was behind Naruto where he held the gun in front of the boy at chest level. He then grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them onto the gun. It looked quite comical due to Naruto's hands being small compared to holding the gun.

Jiraiya pulled the hammer back on the gun. With Naruto's finger on the trigger, Jiraiya moved the gun so that it was aimed at the deer. "Do you have the target lined up?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded. "You need to take deep breaths and calm yourself." Jiraiya could hear Naruto breathing in and out slowly. "Now hold your breath and squeeze the trigger."

It took a couple seconds for Naruto to gain the courage to fire the gun as a sense of excitement and fear filled him. Naruto slowly squeezed the trigger and the gun went off with a loud bang. The recoil of the gun was taken mostly by Jiraiya's arms but Naruto felt some of it enter his arms which caused his heart to beat quickly. The deer in front of them went down to the ground. Naruto let go of the gun and Jiraiya holstered it and patted Naruto on the head.

"You did a good job. Now let's get some food." Naruto smiled at the praise and followed after Jiraiya as they walked to the dead deer. Jiraiya picked up the deer quite easily and walked towards the area of their cabin while Naruto trailed after the older man. "I'll teach you how to shoot in a couple years when you get a little older. You're still too weak to handle the recoil of a gun." Jiraiya stated.

"And I'll get good at shooting like you and Mr. Morrison?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe not as good as me. After all, I am Jiraiya: Traveling Shooter of the World!" Jiraiya bragged humorously.

"I'll become even better than you, and that's a promise!" Naruto stated with confidence. Jiraiya chuckled at this. The boy certainly took after both Minato and Kushina in how he would just not give up. That characteristic of Naruto would definitely take the boy far in life.

"Whatever. Let's just eat this bad boy." Jiraiya said while gesturing to the deer.

* * *

After making it back home, skinning the deer, cooking it, and finally eating the creature, the sun had already set and both Naruto and Jiraiya had gone to bed as both would wake up once again to start their new training regimen. Naruto could hear Jiraiya snoring loudly from his bed in the cabin. Naruto on the other hand was still awake from the excitement of today. He was about to go to sleep as his eyes began to feel heavy.

' **Hey Naruto, go outside.** ' Kurama ordered.

"Aww, but I'm tired." Naruto whined back.

' **Trust me, it'll be cool.** ' Naruto thought about this for a second before getting out of his bed and walking outside of the cabin. The cool fresh air blew past his face as he looked around the area.

"So what did you want to show me, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

' **I figured out how to control more of the Nanobots last night. Now hold your hand up.** ' Kurama replied. Naruto shrugged before holding up his hand in front of his face. A second later and a black circle formed on his palm. The circle then grew a ridge at the edge and the interior of the circle began to glow red.

"Woah. What is that?" Naruto asked as he inspected the palm of his hand. A second later and his hand was covered in a red ethereal claw shaped appendage. Naruto jumped slightly at seeing this. "What is that?" Naruto asked.

' **That would be the Hard-Light projector at work. Now hold your hand at a tree.** ' Kurama said. Naruto complied and aimed his hand at the nearest tree. What Naruto didn't expect to happen was the claw to stretch out at the tree and grab the whole trunk before reeling him towards it. Naruto shouted in the excitement as the claw stopped reeling him in and let go of the tree trunk before shrinking back into a form that fit his hand.

"Kurama, that was totally awesome!" Naruto shouted as he aimed his hand at another tree trunk. Kurama humored the boy and stretched out the appendage once more and reeled the boy towards another tree.

' **So, what do you think?** ' Kurama asked.

"Can this turn my whole body red?" Naruto asked.

' **I could for about a minute. Unfortunately I can't do it any longer as of right now because I have to fix the energy consumption rate for the emitters first. I could work on it faster if we use the projectors more. Still, wanna try it?** ' Kurama asked. His tone was full of excitement at the possibilities for the emitters.

"Sure! I wanna turn red!" Naruto said excitedly.

' **Of course you do. Now hold on.** ' As Kurama said this, more circular emitters began to cover his entire body while his face gained three black lines on each of his cheeks. Each emitter began to glow a crimson color before Naruto's whole body was quickly enveloped in a Hard-Light. Coming from out of his tail bone were none red tails that waved about.

"This is so cool!" Naruto stated as he examined himself.

' **I have theorized that I could allow you to move at a much faster rate while you are in this form. Try to run back to the cabin.** ' Naruto complied and sprinted at the small cabin that was thirty yards away. He made it back to the cabin in five seconds. When he managed to stop, he tripped on his feet and fell onto his face before sliding at the door of the cabin. Strangely enough, he felt no pain at all. It was more like a slight numbing sensation that indicated that he had touched something.

"I tripped." Naruto stated with his face still firmly planted onto the ground.

' **I can see that. Your emitters are about to power down in ten seconds. We'll have to work on this tomorrow if that is fine with you.** ' Naruto pushed himself from the ground and the Hard-Light that covered his body disappeared.

"Yeah, that was fun! We'll definitely do it tomorrow. I'll see you when I go to sleep tonight." Naruto said. He stood up from the ground and went back to his bed and let sleep consume him.

* * *

The next day Naruto and Jiraiya woke up together and started their daily regimen. It would start with Jiraiya hunting for food which he now brought Naruto with to help, then they would run around the woods for a while as Jiraiya told him stories about the world. Then they would spar together as Jiraiya wanted Naruto to be able to at least know the basics of fighting even if he wasn't strong enough to apply those skills just yet. Later they would have lunch, work on swimming, and finally hunt dinner together and go to sleep.

At least Jiraiya would go to sleep. Naruto on the other hand would work on using his Hard-Light emitters in order to use them for a much longer time period. This practice would continue for the next five years.

As they trained in the forests and hills Naruto grew stronger and faster. On his eight birthday, Jiraiya gave Naruto his first gun which was in the design of a revolver. He was given three packs of bullets. One pack contained 100 rubber bullets that were used by SWAT teams. The two other packs contained 100 hollow point bullets each. That day was also when Jiraiya began Naruto's gun fighting training.

During this time, it was also when Naruto came out to Jiraiya and told him of his and Kurama's training together. To say Jiraiya was surprised would be an understatement. But, once he got over his shock, they added using Hard-Light projectors into his training.

As Naruto trained with Kurama, he began to see the A.I. as an older brother which Kurama was perfectly happy with. They made up for quite the odd family, but each of the three was completely fine with the situation. On Naruto's ninth birthday, a surprise waited in the cabin for the boy as he entered it. Sitting in one of the chairs was an old friend that the boy hadn't seen for a while.

"REINHARDT! Naruto shouted as he ran towards a giant of a man. He jumped into the man's arms and hugged him which was replied to in kind.

"Hello young Naruto. You have gotten quite big." Reinhardt stated as he set the boy down. From the cabin's doorway, Jiraiya stood smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I also get older, Reiny." Naruto replied.

"I can see that. So how old would that make you now?" Reinhardt asked.

"I am now nine." Naruto held up his fingers to Reinhardt that showed nine fingers raised to show off his new age. Reinhardt rubbed his beard and nodded.

"Of course. So how have you been during all these years?"

"Great! I got stronger and now I can use a gun! See!" Naruto removed from his orange jacket which he got during his eighth birthday, a revolver with the safety on. Reinhardt inspected the gun that Naruto held out in his palm.

"So your grossvater has begun gun training with you, eh?" Reinhardt asked. Naruto nodded which caused Reinhardt to smile. "That is great. You're that much closer to entering Overwatch."

"That's awesome! So how did you get here? I thought that me and grampa were alone out here?" Naruto asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Well, Jiraiya told Jack and I which safehouses that you and he would most likely be attending. I came by to say hello to you and speak to Jiraiya. I also got something for your birthday…" Reinhardt then pulled a bag from behind himself and set it on the table. He unzipped it to reveal that the bag had a couple of partially melted icepacks which he moved away from the object at hand. Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw next.

"I-is that…"

"Ja! Ice cream." Reinhardt responded. He opened the lid of the container and pulled out two spoons. "Ready to eat?" Naruto took the offered spoon and nodded.

"You are the coolest friend ever." Naruto replied. Then, the two dug into the bucket of ice cream and ate. Jiraiya just watched this interaction with barely contained laughter. Those two were completely ridiculous but he wouldn't expect any different. Eventually the two finished eating their ice cream and caught up about what they had done for the past four years. While they did this, Jiraiya walked over to a cabinet and pulled the doors open to reveal a small scotch collection.

He pulled out one of the slightly empty bottles along with a shot glass and poured himself a drink before walking over to the table and taking a seat with them. After listening to the two finish catching up with one another, Jiraiya tapped Naruto on the shoulder after they were done talking. "How about you go outside and train with Kurama while me and Reinhardt catch up." Naruto nodded before waving goodbye to the large man.

"So, what has happened at Overwatch while Naruto and I have been gone?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing much of importance. We did get a new member though." This slightly peaked Jiraiya's interests.

"So who would this person be?"

"A young man named Gérard Lacroix. He is an interesting young man and quite young as well. Boy's only twenty and yet he managed to get into our group."

"I'll have to meet this kid one day." Jiraiya said while taking a sip from his glass.

"You may end up doing so. He has been stationed in France as of right now. If you manage to end up there then you should check up with him. The boy is a bit of a romantic and is in a relationship right now. I don't know the girl's name. So has Naruto gotten any good after these past few years?" Reinhardt asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"The boy has been doing great. He also has been learning some new tricks from the A.I. that he has in him."

"What about the A.I.? Is it safe or should we still be worried?" Reinhardt asked with concern lacing his voice. It wasn't for if the A.I. went evil and tried to destroy the world, it was for Naruto as the boy's brain could be directly affected by this A.I.

"It's completely fine. Naruto and Kurama are like brothers. They take care of one another so I wouldn't worry about that. What I do worry about is the-" A loud crashing noise resounded from outside the cabin which shocked Reinhardt, "destruction…" Jiraiya groaned and stood up from his chair which Reinhardt copied.

The two walked to the door and opened it to reveal a fallen tree with Naruto standing besides it. He was covered in crimson ethereal Hard-Light with nine crimson tails waving behind him along with two large ears of Hard-Light sprouting from his head. When Naruto turned around to face the two, Reinhardt noticed the black markings on each of the boy's cheeks while his eyes glowed a crimson red with slitted pupils.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved as if he was completely oblivious to the fallen tree next to his legs.

"Well…that is new." Reinhardt said with shock. His mind tried to comprehend the sight before him.

"Yeah. They are going to do just fine. So, would you care for a drink?" Jiraiya asked. Reinhardt dumbly nodded and both men shut the door of the cabin so that they could have some good scotch.

* * *

In a room a young boy with black hair stood. Surrounding him were destroyed training dummies with bullet holes in all their heads and hearts. He breathed heavily as he finally concluded his training for today. He had been training like this for every single day since he had first had awoken from his operation and showed no signs of his body rejection the implants.

At first, everything had been so slow for him. It felt like eternity for his body or anything else to move but he eventually managed to deal with the altered vision. Now it hardly bothered him. No, these days it was due to the immense headaches that he kept receiving everyday. They had steadily gotten worse over the years but he managed to keep it quiet just so that the doctor wouldn't do any of his tests on him.

The first few tests that he had gone through were quite horrible and he wished that they could be erased from his mind but the implants caused him to remember everything at all times.

He could remember when his parents had attended his first test. They had never acted like that to him during all his life. As he went through the pain that came from the massive electric shocks of what was hooked up to him at the time, he had seen his parents in attendance.

His father he could understand acting like what he did since the man was always quite distant at times. It seemed like he only acted close to him whenever they had to attend any major social event. His mother on the other hand…she is what terrified him.

The woman who was always there for him, always doted on him and encouraged him. She would take care of him whenever he was got hurt or she would go after the people who did manage to hurt him with a vengeance that only a mother could give. Instead, she stood next to his father and watched with a blank expression as he suffered. She did nothing to help him when he cried out for help.

He came to a realization that day. If he was ever injured or in pain, no one would be there to help him. This was why he had never reported any of the headaches he got these days. Today was an exception. Right now, his head hurt more than ever. It caused him to collapse on the ground in a fetal position as he felt his eyes shift into thermal vision mode. He closed his eyes and felt the throbbing headache slightly dull itself enough to allow him to get up.

Right now would be the first and only time he would ever go to the doctor on purpose. He staggered out of the training room and walked towards the doctor's office. The throb of the headache slowly returned and he quickened his pace and reached the office. He walked into the room to see the man in the hazmat suit tinkering with some helmet.

"Doctor, I need your help." The boy stated. The doctor turned around and clapped his hands together.

"Oh Sasuke, what a pleasure to see you…so why have you come here?" The doctor asked. Sasuke slowly staggered into the room before collapsing. The doctor slowly walked up to the convulsing boy on the floor. "Oh and what is this? You know, you could have come to me earlier." The man said as he walked to a table and searched through his tools before taking out a video camera. He walked back to the convulsing boy and started recording.

"Help me…" Sasuke moaned out as he clutched his eyes. It felt like his brain was going to explode. The doctor didn't answer and instead moved Sasuke's hands from his eyes. The doctor could see blood beginning to seep out of the boy's eyes.

"How sad, another failed project." The doctor muttered. Sasuke instead screamed in pain as he could definitely feel his brain doing something. His vision turned red a moment later. All of this pain that he was feeling, he only wanted one thing. He wished that his mother was here. Then the red turned to black and there was no more.

The doctor ended the recording as he looked down at the subject lying at his feet. There was thick blood mixed with some brain matter that was bleeding from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. The doctor sighed in disappointment. Why was it that all the subjects failed? Each one always died in similar ways. The only two that ever lasted were Itachi and Sasuke and in the end both still died. The design was meant to not take up space which was why it was placed within the eyes. It might have also been due to the photographic memory that the eyes forced upon the subject along with how they couldn't be removed.

But what would he do to replace it? He looked upon his work table and his eyes narrowed onto the spare helmet lying down upon it. That just might work. He walked over to the helmet and picked it up. Oh the things he would do with this.

But before that, he had one thing to do. He tucked the helmet under his arm and walked over to a comm device built into the wall and pressed the button. "I need someone to clean the trash in my lab. Please take care of it for me." He let the button go and walked to his table where upon he began to tinker with the helmet.

* * *

It was the end of the day for Naruto's birthday and Reinhardt was now giving his goodbyes to both Jiraiya and Naruto. It was a sad moment for Naruto as he probably wouldn't see his massive friend again for a few more years. "Naruto, I hope to see you again when you're big and strong. Then maybe you might be able to get into Overwatch then. Who knows?" Reinhardt said as he patted the boy on the head.

"I'll definitely do it, Reiny. Just you wait." Naruto replied.

"I will be waiting. I'll see you both again later. Goodbye." Reinhardt stepped out of the front door of the cabin and began trudging through the woods towards the nearest town which was located about two miles away. Eventually he couldn't be seen anymore due to the trees surrounding him and both Naruto and Jiraiya went back inside the cabin to clean up the mess made in the wake of their party before they went to bed.

It would be another year of repetitive training out in the wood before Naruto and Jiraiya discussed where they would be going next.

"Naruto, today is going to be the last day that we're staying here." Jiraiya said as both he and Naruto ate venison.

"Where are we going then?" Naruto asked. He knew this day would come eventually but he just didn't expect it now.

"We will be going into England tomorrow. I have a contact that will be meeting us tomorrow to pick us up. So we will need to pack for the trip after we eat." Naruto nodded and finished his venison quickly before running off and packing his clothes and gear into his duffle bag. When he finished, he set it down onto the table before Jiraiya.

"Well, that was quick." Jiraiya stated. Naruto just grinned at his grandfather cheekily.

"So how long are we gonna be in England, grampa?" Naruto asked with a excitement.

"I think around one to two years. I have some things I need to do in England first. Then we'll begin traveling through Europe." Jiraiya replied.

"Alright! I'm gonna learn all there is about England tonight! See you later grampa." Naruto then ran off to his bed and fell asleep where upon Kurama would begin shoving information into Naruto's brain. Did Jiraiya ever tell the boy how cheap that ability was? It was extremely unfair. Jiraiya eventually stood up from his chair and pack his dufflebag with all the essentials before he followed his grandson in suit by collapsing on his bed and sleeping.

Jiraiya and Naruto were awoken the next morning by heavy knocking on the door. The duo both groaned as they were woken up from their dreams and went to the door together to see who it was. When Jiraiya opened the door he was greeted to scarred face of his contact. A man with many intricate scars that appeared to be from some bomb blast greeted Jiraiya. He had long shaggy hair and wore Hawaiian shirt over a wife beater and a pair of cargo pants and boots.

"Ello there, Jiraiya. How's ya been?" The man asked.

"Good Max. You want some coffee or something?" Max nodded quickly and entered the premises. Jiraiya went into the kitchen and began to light the wood burning stove with a match. He then looked around and found the kettle for the coffee and filled it with the proper ingredients before setting it onto the stove. Max found himself a seat and sat down while he propped his feet up onto the table.

"So Jiraiya, what'cha been doin' out 'ere in the woods?" Max asked as he looked around the cabin.

"Oh you know, enjoying the nature." Jiraiya replied.

"Don'cha be cheeky ta me. What'cha really been doin' out 'ere?" Max asked once again with a massive grin revealing several missing teeth.

"Training."

"For who, you or the little lad dere?" Max asked while pointing to Naruto.

"The little lad as you call him." Jiraiya replied. Max began to inspect Naruto some more as he took note of the blonde spiky hair that seemed to be a trait of Jiraiya's.

"So is the little squirt Minato's brat?"

"Yup." Naruto finally interrupted at this point.

"I'm not little! I'm actually getting pretty big!" Naruto replied. Max turned to look at Naruto.

"Unless you are five foot eight and twenty one, then you be a squirt ta me." Max replied which caused Naruto to cross his arms and pout. "Maybe one day you'll get bigger. Til' then, you just be a wee man."

"Hey Naruto, how about you take the bags to the car outside?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto got up from his seat and picked up his and Jiraiya's dufflebags before exiting the cabin.

"Cute kid." Max stated.

"He is a handful though. So anything new in England since I've last been there?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, the Omnic population there is definitely being treated quite horribly. So many fights 'ave broken out there. Then again, you'll find that in pretty much every city with an Omnic population." Both heard the kettle begin to whistle and Jiraiya went over to it and took it off the stove.

"So, what would you recommend?" Jiraiya asked as he poured two cups of coffee.

"I would recommend that ya try to not say yer last name. Not many people there are fans of Minato." Max replied. Jiraiya handed Max a cup and he began sipping on it. "Other than that, the city has reestablished itself quite well after the crisis." Max finished the rest of his coffee which amazed Jiraiya at how quickly that man could drink his coffee. Then Max walked out of the cabin. Jiraiya drank the rest of the coffee and set his cup down. He looked at the cabin that he had lived in for the past five years and smiled at all the memories that were made here.

He walked outside of the cabin and closed the door behind himself. Then he pulled out his key from his pocket and locked the door. After the door was locked, Jiraiya went to the car and sat in the passenger seat. "So, let's get going Max." Jiraiya said.

"Aye Jiraiya. We be going there now. Buckle up lads!" Max then slammed on the accelerator and the car went back extremely quickly before stopping two feet from a tree. Max then put the car in forward and they took off down the dirt road with Naruto screaming in the back. Jiraiya sat calmly in his seat as he was used to the recklessness of Max's driving.

They traveled the countryside for the next few hours which gained Naruto's awe at the rolling hills and cliffs of Scotland. They passed a few villages on their way to England and eventually the passed a short wall made of stone that traveled the expanse of land for miles.

"What's that?" Naruto asked from the back seat.

"That lad, is known as Hadrian's wall. Been 'round for longer than I've been alive." Max replied. For a long time the group was quiet in the car. Naruto decided to go to sleep and watch movies with Kurama, Jiraiya just cleaned his gun on the dashboard of the car, and Max continued to drive silently.

A day passed and Jiraiya eventually fell asleep while Max kept awake through sheer willpower and a bag of coffee beans that he munched on. It was the dawn of the next day that Max woke the duo up.

"Jiraiya, Naruto, time to get up!" He announced. Both Naruto and Jiraiya yawned before awakening to cramped muscles and joints. "We be here, lads!"

"Oh thank God!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Freedom!" Naruto shouted and both man and boy got out of car as quickly as they could and began stretching their limbs out. Jiraiya turned to the car where Max was still sitting inside.

"Thank you for the ride, Max. It was a real help." Jiraiya said. Max got out of the car and walked over to Jiraiya and both men shook each other's hand.

"No problem, Jiraiya! We'll have to go to the pub one day to catch up. See you and the lad later. 'Ave fun on yur journey!" Max quickly got back into his car and left Naruto and Jiraiya at the edge of the city of London.

"So Naruto, what do you think of England so far?" Jiraiya asked.

"It seems like it could be cool. We'll just have to see." Naruto replied. Both of them began to walk towards the city where Jiraiya led the way through the crowded streets. Naruto noticed how there were posters on the walls of the city that were supporting good relationships with Omnics but most of them had large amounts of graffiti on them that mainly said that they should be destroyed. This surprised Naruto as he had never seen this much abject hate against Omnics before.

The two eventually made it to one of the safehouses that Jiraiya owned and they enetered it. The minute they entered, Naruto's eyes widened as the building contained racks upon racks of weapons, tools, and armor. "Grampa, this seems like it's a lot." Naruto stated.

"Not really. I have four other places like this in London. It's part of the job requirement for me at least to have so many safehouses." Jiraiya replied like it was completely obvious. "Now Naruto, I am going to have to do some things while I am here that are pretty boring so how about you go out and find something fun to do."

"Wait, isn't it kind of inappropriate for an adult to leave a kid alone?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, you have Kurama with you and he is a responsible adult. Now go out and have some fun. I'll see you later." Jiraiya stalked off into the safehouse and towards the computer room while Naruto shrugged and exited the building where he stood looking up and down the street to find something to do.

He decided to take a left and walk down the street. London was quite packed at the moment with many people. ' **So what would you like to do first?** ' Kurama asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about just walking around for a while and seeing where my feet would take me." Naruto replied. He noticed that there were very few Omnics on the street and those that did wander the area seemed extremely cautious as if they were in a field of land mines. Naruto passed an alley where he could hear a large commotion. He noticed that no one was trying to investigate so he took it upon himself to do it.

What he noticed terrified him. In the alley, four teens were beating an Omnic to the ground. Noticing that no one appeared to wish to help, Naruto rushed into the alley and did the only thing that popped into his head, he drop kicked the first teen that he could see.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" The teen shouted as he hit and slid on the ground. The other teens turned their attention to the newcomer of the alley.

"What are you doin' here, kid?" One of the teens asked.

"I am stopping you guys from beating up that Omnic!" Naruto replied. One the teens walked forward with a iron pipe in his hand.

"I think that you need to get out of here or bad things could happen." In response, Naruto held his fists up and was completely ready to brawl with the older teens. He took notice of the two other teens that stood behind the first teen.

A second later and the teen with the pipe rushed at Naruto and swung his pipe. Naruto ducked under the pipe and gave the teen an uppercut to the jaw. The teen reeled back from the hit and Naruto punched the teen in the stomach which knocked the air out of the boy. He fell to the ground while trying to get air back into his lungs. The two other teens were slightly hesitant to go against the younger boy but one of them gained their courage and charge with his fist raised.

Naruto leaned to the side and avoided the oncoming hit and grabbed the teens wrist and punched him in the crook of the elbow which caused his arm to cave in. Naruto followed it up by a haymaker to the teen's temple which managed to knock the teen out. The last teen looked at his comrades and how they all laid on the ground in defeat. He took the smart option and ran away from Naruto and down the alley.

All of this caused Naruto to smirk before turning his attention to the Omnic still on the ground. He approached the white machine humanoid and leaned down to it. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. The Omnic's blue eye flickered with life and turned to look at Naruto.

"Behind you." It stated. Naruto was unable to react as he was punched in the back of the head by the teen that he dropkicked earlier.

"Yeah, didn't see that coming now didja, fucker?" The teen then kicked the boy in the side with glee. Naruto slowly turned to look at the teen. "What'cha looking at you Omnicsexual? I'll beat you to the ground!" Naruto noticed some movement from behind the teen but decided to keep his eyes focused on the boy in front of him. It paid off as a metal pipe hit the gloating teen in the back of the head which knocked him out.

Standing victoriously over the teen was a short girl with short brown spiky hair and brown eyes. She wore a gray jacket and orange pants. "Cheers love, the cavalry's here!" She stated proudly. She dropped the metal bar and held her hand out for Naruto to grab which he did. Naruto was pulled up from the ground.

"Thank you." Naruto replied.

"Are you alright? Seems like you took a bit of a hit there." The girl asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I'll heal up. So who are you by the way, if it's okay to ask?" The girl smiled.

"It's completely fine. Name's Lena Oxton. What's yours?" Lena asked.

"I'm Naruto. Pleased to meet you." Naruto said while holding his hand out. Lena shook it.

"How 'bout we talk later." She said while pointing to the unconscious teenagers surrounding him.

"Yeah." Naruto walked over to the fallen Omnic and put it's arm over his shoulder. Lena came over to the two and assisted them with carrying the Omnic out of the alley. "So where do you want to go?" Naruto asked. The Omnic pointed down the street so Naruto and Lena helped carry the Omnic down the street. After a few more turns they made it to a slightly rundown apartment where a few Omnics stood together. They ushered the two kids towards them and took the injured Omnic off their hands.

Before the injured Omnic was carried into the building, it signaled it's brethren to stop. They turned it around and it looked at both Naruto and Lena. "I thank you both for helping me, Naruto, Lena." It then turned it's full attention to Naruto, "You honor me for helping me, my brother. You do our father proud." The Omnic was then brought inside with the other Omnics following behind.

Lena turned Naruto. "So, that was wicked! I never knew that Omnics would know you." Lena stated. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah well, my dad did kind of invent them." Naruto stated. This caused Lena's eyes to widen.

"Wait! Ya mean that Minato Namikaze is your dad?" Lena asked with shock. Naruto nodded. "That is totally wicked! I'm meeting a celebrity!" Lena stated with excitement.

"You're taking it a lot better than other people." Naruto said.

"Why wouldn't I take the news well? You are a nice guy, after all, you helped someone that needed it. That would make would make you a hero, yeah?"

"I guess." Lena then grabbed Naruto by the shoulders.

"Then why would anyone hate you?"

"Well, not a lot of people like how my dad built the Omnics. Because of that, they don't like me."

"Well, I'll like you." This made Naruto turn slightly red. "So are you American? You sound like it." Lena stated.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you in London? Seems a little far away."

"My grampa and I are traveling around the world. We were up in Scotland for a few years until yesterday when we came here." This caused Lena to smile.

"So you are new to England? Then that means I can show you around!" Lena stated. Naruto thought about her offer and immediately accepted it. After all, he could always use a new friend and he was new to the city. "Then let's go!" She shouted and grabbed his hand. Naruto was then dragged behind his new friend as they went to multiple places in London that Lena enjoyed.

The two ended up in multiple places in London from the Tower of London to the clock tower known as Big Ben. They stopped by a place called the Borough Market where Lena introduced him to some of the food of London, which Naruto paid for.

After they had the London cuisine, they finished up his small tour at the top of a Farris wheel known as the London Eye. As the basket they were in went down towards the ground, Naruto felt quite happy. He managed to make a new friend and have a fun time doing it.

"So how didja enjoy today?" Lena asked. Naruto leaned back into his seat and smiled.

"It was really fun. We'll have to do this again some time." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, that's for sure. So how long are you staying in London, Naruto?" Lena asked.

"I'm going to be here for a year or two depending on what my grampa is planning. I plan to enjoy myself beforehand."

"After you're done with traveling around the world, what are ya going to do next?" Lena asked with curiosity plaguing her.

"I'm going to join Overwatch and become a hero." Naruto stated with confidence and pride.

"That is wicked. I'm planning to become a pilot when I get older." Lena stated. "Maybe one day we'll meet up with one another."

"That seems like an awesome idea." Their basket finally hit the ground and they were let off. The two walked about for a while longer before separating and heading off to their respective homes. When Naruto entered the safehouse, he saw Jiraiya polishing some guns on a table. He didn't even look up from his progress as Naruto came in.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"It was great! I made a new friend, her name is Lena." Naruto replied.

"Sounds like a good day." The gun that Jiraiya was polishing was set onto the table and he stood up. "Want to watch some TV?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure." Naruto replied. The two walked into another room and sat on a couch together. Jiraiya then turned the TV on and they surfed through the channels.

* * *

 **And there you go another chapter ready for action. Now we are in England for a bit. Hope you all enjoyed it. Soon we'll hit Europe. What will the doctor do next? Where will Jiraiya take Naruto after England? And how will Max ever get back home without a speeding ticket?**

 **Who knows?**

 **Find out next time. Stay frosty my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lena was quite happy as she walked to her home. She was quite happy that she had made a new friend today. As she pushed open the door to her house she called out, "Mum! Dad! I'm home!" She announced. From the hallway of her house, a woman in an orange blouse and slacks appeared. It was quite obvious to tell that this woman was Lena's mother as both looked quite similar to one another. The only differences were that the older woman had blonde hair that had longer spikes to it compared to Lena along with blue eyes. Her name was Martha.

"'Ello dear. How was your day?" The woman asked. She carried in her arms a potted plant which she placed on a stand next to the stairway.

"It was great, mum. I made a new friend today. He's this nice blonde yank." Lena stated as she followed after her mother into their kitchen.

"That sounds nice, Lena. So what did you and this little yank do today?" Marhta asked while she walked over to the stove and opened it. The smell of chicken assaulted Lena's nose which made the girl realize that she was quite hungry.

"We went to a bunch of places." Lena chirped out. Martha placed the pot with the chicken in it onto the kitchen counter before she pulled out two plates from a cabinet above. This caught Lena's attention as she thought that her father would be home by now. "So where is dad? I thought that he would be home today." Lena asked. Martha looked at Lena with a slightly sad look.

"I'm sorry dear; your father is stuck at work today. He said that he probably won't be home for dinner tonight." This disappointed Lena as she had hoped that her father would be home for dinner tonight like he promised. Guess it was just another way that her father would disappoint her again.

Lena just smiled in order to mask her unhappiness. "It's fine mum." Lena replied. The woman set plates onto the kitchen table that had the chicken and a few vegetables on it. Both ladies sat at the table and began to eat their food.

"So tell me about this yankee boy you met. How did you two meet?" Martha asked as she cut her chicken up. Lena stopped eating her food and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Well, we met when I heard some commotion in an alley and I saw this boy defending an Omnic from these people trying to beat it up." Martha's eyebrow raised in a look that told Lena to go on. "The boy was really wicked! He beat all those men up," Lena said while punching the air to demonstrate, "but then this guy came up behind him and hit him in the head with a pipe." Martha gained a worried look on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't…" Martha said.

"I snuck up behind him and hit in the back of the head with a pipe I found!" Lena exclaimed. Martha rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed in exasperation.

"Lena, that was quite irresponsible of you to do that." Martha stated. Lena groaned at her mother's protectiveness. "So tell me, did you at least save the day in the end?" Lena looked up at her mother and grinned.

"Yeah mum! We even brought the Omnic to it's home." Martha smirked and ruffled Lena's hair which caused it to spike up even more than it already was.

"My little hero. So what's the yank's name?" Martha asked.

"His name is Naruto Namikaze." Lena stated. Martha put some more chicken into her mouth and chewed it before quickly swallowing. Martha really had no opinion on the man who created the Omnics or anyone related to them. Though some of her family members' opinion definitely differed.

"And is he cute?" Martha asked with a grin. Lena's face turned red and she sputtered.

"W-what are you talking about, mum? He's just my friend." Lena replied quickly while her face burned red with embarrassment.

"Well then, you'll have to invite the yank over for dinner one day." Martha stated.

"W-will do, mum. I even got his address." Lena stated as she ate the rest of her food before slamming her fork and knife onto the table. "Done!" Lena stated.

"That was quite quick, dear. Seems like you were hungry." Martha said as she finished the rest of her food. "Now you should get cleaned up for bed. I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes." Lena smiled and walked away from the table. Martha could hear her daughter rush up the stairs. Before she got out of her chair and put the plates into the sink. The faucet was turned on and she began to clean the dishes before she heard the front door open. A minute later she heard footsteps resound behind her.

Martha felt arms wrap around her waist while a chin placed itself on the crook of her neck. "Hello Martha. I'm home." The voice said in her ear before nipping her on the lobe of her ear. Martha grinned and leaned into her husband's ministrations.

"Daniel, not here." Martha said with a smile. Daniel quit his teasing and chuckled.

"Work was a nightmare. The boss was making us do double duty with designing the jets today." Daniel said before letting Martha go. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled a plate from one of them along with a fork and spoon. Then he walked over to the pan with the chicken and vegetables before setting his plate on the table and sitting down.

Daniel had shaggy brown hair and wore a messy brown suit with a red tie. His brown eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. "At least you made it home, that's all I can ask for." Martha replied.

Daniel grinned and began to scarf his food down. "So how was your day?" Daniel asked between bites. Martha finished washing the dishes and took a seat next to Dan.

"It was fine. I managed to make Tonya quite happy with my article today." Martha replied.

"And what was your article about?" Dan asked as he finished eating the rest of his food.

"It was about the Omnics and their mourning of the anniversary Minato Namikaze's death. They have all been converging in London near the underground because of it. It's quite fascinating in how they are all reacting to the death of one man." Martha said as she began to think about her visit near the entrance of the underground. When she was last there she managed to spot dozens of Omnics entering the underground together. "You should probably go upstairs. Lena was really upset that you weren't here for dinner."

Dan nodded in acceptance. "I got it." He stood up from the table and leaned down in order to whisper into Martha's ear, "And when Lena's asleep, would you care to join me in the shower?" Martha smirked before nodding. Dan left the room and Martha quickly washed the dishes.

* * *

Lena had finished brushing her teeth and was now in her pajamas. After putting away her toothbrush, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room where she jumped into her bed and pulled the sheets of her bed up. She expected her mother to come into the room to say goodnight but was pleasantly surprised to see her father standing in the doorway smiling.

"Hey princess, how are you doing today?" Dan asked. Lena pouted and folded her arms before turning away from him with a huff. Dan could understand his daughter's frustration with him being late for dinner. Luckily for him, he had a backup plan.

When Dan entered Lena's bedroom, he looked around to see the shelves of her room filled with different types of airplanes. All of them were from different eras of time. Dan could easily line up Lena's plane collection in a line and it could create a massive timeline of evolution. There were still a few planes that the girl was missing but Dan figured out extremely easily that he could bribe the young girl with a new plane in order to get out of trouble, which he was about to do now.

Dan walked over to Lena's bed and kneeled besides it. "So Lena, did you have a good day or a bad day?" Dan asked. Lena didn't answer but Dan expected this. "That good, huh? Well, if you don't want to talk then I guess this gift I got for you will just have to collect dust…" Dan trailed off. He saw Lena turn her head towards him slightly when she heard this.

"I mean, it was quite a nice gift but I guess since you don't want it…" Lena's full attention was on him now.

"You were late again, dad." Lena stated while holding a glare that was slowly lessening.

"I know, princess. It's just that we had to work on this new jet design today and I was held back from going home. Otherwise I would've been here for dinner." Dan said. Lena's interest was peaked. Dan could tell this due to way that her right eyebrow raised slightly just like her mother.

"You were working on a new jet? What was it and how fast can it go?" Lena asked.

"Pretty fast. It can go mach three in twenty seconds. It's supposed to be a new fighter jet that should trump most others in the field." Lena appeared excited at the prospect of this jet. "But I also managed to pick up something from work that I think you'll be excited about."

"What is it?" Lena asked. Dan smirked as he knew how to play his daughter like a fiddle. Slowly from behind his back he pulled out a model plane which caused Lena's eyes to widen. "That's the Wright Flyer I!" Lena exclaimed as she studied the first plane to ever fly off the ground. Dan handed the miniature plane to Lena that looked like something constructed by sticks and canvas.

Lena held the plane lovingly in her arms before she slowly got out of her bed and walked over to her bookshelf and placed the plane on an empty space. She quickly rushed over to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, dad!" She said. Dan ruffled his daughter's spiky hair while he chuckled.

"Your welcome, princess. Now it's time for you to go to bed." Dan ordered which Lena complied by hopping into her bed. "So what did you do today?" Dan asked now that his daughter was much more likely to comply.

"I made this new Yankee friend today by saving him from being beaten up by these older boys!" Lena replied.

"And did my princess fight these foes off like a hero?" Dan asked.

"Yeah! Well…maybe just one. Naruto fought off the rest of them. But I helped!" Lena finished off.

"Of course you did." Dan looked at Lena's clock and then back to her. "But now my little hero has to go to bed."

"Aww, but I'm not tired." Lena said.

"You may not feel tired but you'll probably want to hang out with your friend again tomorrow, am I right?" Dan asked. Lena nodded. "Then you'll need to get some rest."

"Fine, dad." Lena said. She then laid onto her back and pulled her covers up to her chest.

"Then goodnight little hero." Dan then kissed Lena on the forehead and the turned her lamp off before exiting her room and closing the door behind him. Dan walked downstairs where he saw Martha smiling at him.

"Ready for our shower?" Martha asked with her eyebrow raised.

"After you my dear."

* * *

' **Alright brat, we are at fifteen minutes in our tailed mode. Let's try to make it to seventeen.** ' Kurama told Naruto. It was the early morning and this was the time that Naruto and Kurama trained in order to master their abilities. Naruto was as of right now, lifting a large set of dumbbells in the training room of the warehouse while being covered in red Hard-Light.

"I can do this!" Naruto exclaimed as he kept all of his concentration on the task at hand. He looked at his arm to see the Hard-Light beginning to waver but he kept on pushing himself to keep the dumbbells in both of his arms above his head. Each weighted over eighty pounds.

' **We have made it to sixteen minutes. One more to go!** ' Kurama stated. Drops of sweat began to bleed down his face. His arms were now shaking as his muscles began to scream in pain. It was just a little bit longer that he needed to hold these things up. He looked once again at his arms and saw that the Hard-Light was now beginning to recede into his body.

"I can't hold it anymore." Naruto said.

' **You have ten seconds to go.** ' Naruto closed his eyes and counted down in his mind. After counting to ten, Naruto let the weights drop out of his hands and jumped back so that the weights wouldn't crush his feet. As he did so, the red Hard-Light dispersed which made Naruto feel like a great weight was just pushed onto his shoulders.

"Did it." Naruto moaned out.

' **Good job. We'll be charged up in twenty minutes. Probably faster if you eat some food now.** ' Kurama said. Naruto thought that this was a good idea and trudged off the training mat and out the room so that he was now in a hallway. He walked towards the end of the hallway which was where the kitchen was located. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some waffles from the freezer and dropped them into the toaster. Then he walked back to the fridge and pulled out from the fridge a few slices of ham which he quickly ate. Before walking over to a chair and sitting down. He could hear the thumping of footsteps as Jiraiya walked into the kitchen in a shirt and boxers with half lidded eyes. Jiraiya pulled out a container of milk and began chugging it straight from the carton before setting it back on the shelf of the fridge and pulling out a chunk of beef that was cooked from the night before.

"Hey Naruto." Jiraiya greeted.

"Morning grampa." Naruto said in reply.

"Any plans today, kid?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded just as the toaster popped open with steaming waffles.

"I'm going to go hang out with my friend Lena." Naruto replied. Jiraiya grinned at this.

"So does that mean that it's going to be a date?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto's eyes widened at this as he began to blush.

"No, we are just going to be hanging out. That's all grampa, y'know!" Naruto replied quickly. Jiraiya just rolled his eyes. He remembered how much fun he had messing with Minato when he was Naruto's age.

"Whatever brat. I hope you have fun today. I'll see you tonight for some training." Jiraiya said as Naruto grabbed a plate and put the waffles onto it before drowning the plate with syrup. Jiraiya would never get over how Naruto could eat all that food so quickly as it looked quite horrifying.

Naruto put the plate away and ran off which caused Jiraiya chuckle. This left the old man alone in the kitchen where he cracked his neck and walked out of the kitchen and into his computer room where he sat down at his desk and began to type on it. He checked his messages which showed that his contact Henry had messaged him.

 _Al has said that he is going to party in Rio. Mexico ran out of booze to drink._

Henry always said things in code. The party in Rio meant that Vishkar was turning their attention to Brazil while running out of booze meant that there wasn't anymore information to learn in Mexico. Jiraiya clicked out of the messages and was about to turn his computer off when he received a message from his contact Cypher.

Cypher was one of the contacts Jiraiya had here in London. She was the best that Jiraiya had here in this city and getting a message from her now meant that something was happening here in London. Jiraiya opened the message and only saw three words.

 _Tower of London_

Jiraiya already knew how he would meet with his contact. He did it the same for each of his contacts unless he personally told them that the meeting rules had changed. He would come to the location while acting like a tourist in his red leather jacket. The contact would then grab his attention and have him follow them to a more private place. Jiraiya shut his computer down and stood from his chair.

He then walked to his bedroom where he found his clothes and quickly put them on before walking out into the entrance of the safehouse which caused him to notice that Naruto had already left. _Damn that kid was quick_. Jiraiya thought.

He walked to his weapons table and picked up his pistol and shoved it into his jacket's holster. Then he grabbed his two other pistols and shoved them into his sleeves where he heard the click of them attaching to their holsters. Jiraiya walked out the door and shut it closed behind him.

* * *

Jiraiya walked towards the tower where he began to walk around hoping that Cypher would find him soon. He really hated waiting for his contacts to find him. It sadly took five more minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a figure in a blue sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and a pair of jeans. The person didn't wear shoes; instead it was a pair of metal feet.

Yeah, Cypher was an Omnic.

"Follow me, Mr. Namikaze." Cypher whispered. Jiraiya nodded and waited a couple of seconds for Cypher to walk through the crowd before following after her. After wading through the tourists here, Jiraiya and Cypher's journey came to an end as they both stopped in an alley.

"Hello Cypher." Jiraiya said. Cypher pulled her hood down to reveal a flat silver metallic head with two gray antennae that popped up from the back of her head. "So what is the important news that you had for me?"

"There has been a problem that has been slowly arising in the city." Cypher stated.

"And what problem would that be?" Jiraiya asked. He decided to lean his back against the brick wall and crossed his arms.

"There has been word of a large group of humans that plan to invade the underground and cause some trouble if you know what I mean." Cypher replied. Jiraiya let this run through his head. He knew that tensions between humans and Omnics here had been tense since the war but still, attacking the underground. Jiraiya managed to notice how Cypher was giving a longing look at the people walking by the alley.

"I can help if you wish. But can't you just contact the police for this?" Jiraiya asked. Cypher shook her head sadly at this question before looking back to Jiraiya.

"I have tried to contact the authorities beforehand but they completely ignored my pleas for help. Sadly enough, I expected this from the humans." Cypher said. Jiraiya placed his hand on the Omnic's shoulder.

"Well I'm here right now and I will do all in my power to help you." Jiraiya stated.

"I thank you for agreeing to help, Mr. Namikaze. I just, I wish that everything was like it once was. I used to be able to walk these streets without having to wear any of these clothes. Now I can't walk five feet without having rocks thrown at me." Jiraiya felt saddened for the Omnic before him.

"Just tell me the when and the where and I'll be there." Jiraiya said.

"They said that it would happen at three p.m. at the entrance of the underground. All I have heard has mostly been speculation but it's rumored that there would be…EMP devices used." Cypher said with a slight shudder. She had seen a few of these devices used on her friends before.

"I'll come with you to the underground so don't worry." Jiraiya said with his hands held out in a placating motion. Cypher nodded and seemed to appear less tense than she used to look before.

"Thank you, Mr. Namikaze. Shall we go now?" Jiraiya nodded and Cypher threw her hood over her head. Both figures then walked out of the alleyway and towards the entrance of the underground Omnic city. Both had no trouble getting to the location as most people these days avoided it for human Omnic relations were still unstable.

The entrance of the underground had one large bulky Omnic that stood before the tunnel entrance. When Jiraiya and Cypher approached, the six guards turned their heads at Jiraiya. It took ten seconds for all the Omnics to stand down as they recognized the man standing next to one of their own.

"Mr. Namikaze." The Omnic stated before stepping aside to free the entrance for the duo.

Jiraiya looked at Cypher before grinning. "Seems like security is a little tight."

"It has been upped for this period of time." Both were silent for the rest of the walk into the underground. Around them, they could hear the voices of Omnics echoing around the area.

"So I was thinking that if this place is attacked, then I should be outside as the first line of defense. After all, the EMPs that they will be using could be very disastrous for all of you." Jiraiya stated.

"Understood. I will be introducing you to your partners first for this defensive operation." Jiraiya gave Cypher a look.

"What partners?" Jiraiya asked with confusion. Cypher didn't speak and instead stopped at a trio of tunnels that split into different directions. This was a place that Jiraiya didn't like. There were too many hiding places for someone to hide and backstab him.

The whispering in the tunnels quickly fell silent as Jiraiya and Cypher approached these tunnels. From the middle tunnel, multiple sets of glowing blue eyes blinked into existence. The came closer and closer until three Omnics stood before Jiraiya. Two looked quite similar with slightly bulky designs that were reminiscent of the Omnic Crisis. The third was much smaller than the other two and seemed to be designed for recon.

"So, these are my teammates?" Jiraiya asked. Cypher nodded. She then pointed to the two bulky Omnics.

"The first one is called A. The second is called C." Jiraiya pointed towards the third Omnic.

"And what's this one called?"

"Beta." The third Omnic spoke up in a slightly ragged voice. From it's neck a few sparks erupted which caused Jiraiya to wonder what the issue with this Omnic was.

"So what's up with the…" Jiraiya pointed towards his own neck and mimed the sparks that animated the Omnic.

"Pen stabbed into my vocal processor." Beta responded in a bored tone. A few more sparks lit the area.

"One hell of a pen. So, what type of weapons do we have for this little fight?" Jiraiya asked. The three Omnics each pulled out pistols.

"Rubber bullets." Beta responded. Jiraiya pulled out his gun and released the cartridge which fell into his hand. A pulled out a cartridge from his chest plate and tossed it to Jiraiya who caught it in his hand and loaded it into his pistol.

"And why are we using rubber bullets? It would be so much easier to just knee cap all of them with regular bullets." Jiraiya stated.

"No death. Otherwise retaliation is inevitable." Beta replied.

"Guess we better take positions. A and C, can you take position near the entrance?" Jiraiya asked. A and C both nodded and stomped past him. "Beta, can you work with me as my backup?"

"But I must." Beta simply replied. Jiraiya leaned over to Cypher.

"So, is he always this talkative or is it just me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Beta has always been less sociable than others. Please do not take offense." Cypher replied. Jiraiya grinned and cracked his neck.

"Guess we better get cracking."

* * *

Naruto and Lena had once again spent most of their afternoon hanging out with one another. And just like their last time hanging out together, they were on the London Eye looking out at the city below them.

"So I have a question Lena," Naruto started. Lena stopped looking at the sky and turned to look at Naruto.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"Why did we come back up here again? Not that I have any problem with it!" Naruto finished quickly. Lena looked back at the skyline and grinned.

"Well, I always wanted to be a pilot, ever since I was little. I could always see those planes flying in the sky and I wanted to be there. The sky is so open and free and well…" Lena stopped for a moment and tried to find a way to explain her thoughts, "being on this wheel is the closest I can be to flying. I-I hope that it isn't too weird for you." Lena finished with a blush.

"I don't think it's weird." Naruto replied which made Lena to look at Naruto.

"Really?" Lena asked with disbelief.

"Really. It's your dream. Follow after it and don't let anyone tell you that you can't do it." Naruto stated. Lena smiled at Naruto before playfully punching him in the shoulder. Naruto comically overreacted and grabbed his shoulder. "Ow!" Naruto shouted.

"You pansy. You're so over the top. But I like that." Lena said. Naruto stopped pretending to be hurt and leaned over the rail of their seat.

"So you think that when we get down, we can get some food?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I heard there was a burger place that opened near the Omnic underground. If we rush then we can probably get there before it closes." Lena stated.

"When does it close?" Naruto asked.

"At four." This made Naruto slightly confused.

"Why does it close at four? That seems a bit early for a burger place to close down." Naruto remarked as he leaned back into his seat.

"The place is located near the Omnic underground and most people don't like to come near the place at night. So, they close down early in order to save money, or at least that's how my mum says it." As she said this, their basket was on the ground and they hopped off.

"Then we should run. What time is it exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Two fifty, love. We can cut through the entrance to the Omnic underground in order to get to the place faster!" Lena stated.

"Race you there then!" Naruto took off down the street.

"Wait for me! No fair!" Lena shouted after Naruto as they ran down the street. They passed many buildings as they raced one another. Lena eventually managed to catch up to the boy and they were neck and neck to one another.

As the duo ran through the streets, Naruto noticed how there were less and less people walking around the closer they got to the underground. The only thing odd that Naruto noticed were a couple men in all black that were hanging out near an alley together. He assumed that Lena probably didn't notice them but he did and they gave him a unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How far is this place, Lena?" Naruto asked.

"Not very far. Just a few minutes." Both fell into a comfortable silence as they let their legs carry them down the street.

That was, until Naruto heard something that surprised him greatly.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?! Get out of here!" Jiraiya screamed. Naruto's eyes widened and he heard an explosion. Within the blink of an eye, Naruto tackled Lena and shielded her body with his. Another explosion went off and Kurama projected Hard-Light over the two in order to protect them.

* * *

Jiraiya was getting set up with Beta as they took cover behind two roadblocks place in front of the tunnel. About twenty feet ahead of them, A was taking cover behind a truck while C had hidden behind a brick wall. Now there was only one was to get into the tunnel and that was through all of them.

Jiraiya turned to look at Beta. "So, why are we the only ones who are actually going to fight against these guys? I would think that there would be more battle ready Omnics around here." Jiraiya pondered aloud.

"We wish for this to be a small show of force. Large scale retaliation could create fear within human public and instigate larger conflict against us. You helping us helps to mitigate that fear with the imagery of Humans and Omnics working together." Beta replied.

"Well at least it helps to know that I'm wanted." Jiraiya cheekily replied.

"Indeed." Beta stayed still for a moment before becoming animated once again. "A and C have just reported that there are two lifesigns approaching. Shall we engage?" Beta asked and aimed his gun at the entrance.

"Hold it for a moment. Let's see which poor sap we are about to shoot to kingdom come first." Jiraiya replied and clicked the safety off his pistol.

"If you were against shooting someone, than why did you take the safety off your pistol?" Beta asked.

"Don't be a smartass." Jiraiya said.

"Bite my shiny metal ass." Beta retorted. Wow, and Jiraiya thought that Beta was always a stiff. At least he had a sense of humor to him. Sadly though, Jiraiya thought that this was as animated as Beta was going to get.

In street, Jiraiya could hear the patter of a pair of footsteps running against the brick streets. For most in this situation, they would probably shoot first and ask questions later. Jiraiya on the other hand was at his most calm in the dawn of battle. This was where he felt most serene and whole in a sense.

Was it bloody, yes. Did this take a toll on his sanity at time, definitely. Still, Jiraiya elected to enter situations like these as this was what drove him. He thrived in a fight and at time it absolutely terrified him. He never told Minato or Naruto. The only person who knew was his wife Tsunade, and she had taken that secret to her grave.

The shadows of the two runners trailed in front of the opening and a second later they appeared. Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Naruto! What are you doing here?! Get out of here!" Jiraiya shouted.

An explosion sounded off near them and Jiraiya noticed how Naruto tackled the girl who was with him before coving himself in his Hard-Light form. Another explosion rocked the area and the brick wall that C was hiding behind collapsed atop the bulky Omnic which pinned most of his body except for his head and right arm.

A group of men began to march over the fallen brick wall after this happened. A pulled out his gun and began to fire at the men. The rounds managed to hurt the men quite badly but two men in the back of the group took out their own hand guns and fired at A.

The Omnic stood through this hail of bullets and continued firing at the men while landing headshots on each of them. It seemed more like a war of attrition as while the rubber bullets hurt, they did not kill. The metal bullets left dents in the Omnic, yet it did not stop the hardy machine.

"Time to get involved." Jiraiya said while he took aim and fired at the men. Some collapsed in pain and made no motion to stand back up while others continued with raining their hail of bullets except that now their attention was also upon Jiraiya.

"Y'know, I thought today was going to be easy, just get some coffee, food, and most importantly, get working on my novel. But no, life just doesn't like to be nice to me." Jiraiya whined as the bullets tore at the road blocks that they hid behind.

"They say that you should always look upon the brighter side of life, Mr. Namikaze." Beta stated.

"Aren't you just the practical joker?"

* * *

Lena opened her eyes after being tackled and her eyes met with the crimson eyes of Naruto. He looked much more bestial than before but even with the markings on his face and the angry red of his eyes, he was still the friend that Lena had made.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Lena asked. Naruto turned his head towards the gunfire and looked at the men in black who were shooting at some defenders in the area. He turned back to Lena and nodded.

"Yeah. We need to get out of here though. Think you can walk?" Naruto asked. Lena moved her legs slightly from under Naruto's frame and felt no pain from them.

"Definitely. So how are we getting out of here?" Lena asked in a peppy tone. Personally she thought that this was exciting. She also thought that the red Hard-Light covering the boy was wicked. It seemed like it was alive even though she didn't understand how. Behind the boy waved nine red tails that each moved by themselves.

"Don't worry, I can get us out of here. Just stand up with me, alright." Naruto ordered. Lena nodded with a grin and Naruto closed his eyes. The red Hard-Light cloak that encased the boy glowed slightly brighter while it appeared as if it bulked up. Then Naruto stood up while pulling Lena off the ground with him. Naruto then picked Lena up in a bridal carry and the blood red tails encased her.

They gave off a comforting warmth and reflected some of the stray bullets that flew into their path. Lena could hear Naruto's heart beat quickly in his chest. At least one of them was scared. Eventually the two children made it out of the area and took cover in an alley where Naruto set Lena down and both let their backs hit the brick wall of the alley before they slid down into sitting positions. The cloak covering Naruto faded away.

"So…about the red stuff covering you…" Lena started.

"I'm a little different." Lena's eyebrow rose at the obvious statement. Naruto coughed into his hand before looking away from Lena's accusing eyebrow. "I may have had some nanobots installed into me." Naruto stated quickly.

"Is that all?" Lena asked unimpressed. Naruto felt really awkward during this.

"There is also an A.I. installed into my brain." Naruto finished. Lena then patted Naruto on the head.

"Good boy. Now do you feel good for telling the truth?" Lena asked. Naruto rolled his eyes at Lena's question before grumbling. "See, telling the truth is always a good idea." Lena said with a grin.

"You are taking this pretty calmly." Naruto remarked. Some hair fell into Lena's eye which caused her to use her mouth and blow air up at the hair that was obscuring her vision. Lena held her finger in front of Naruto before taking a deep breath.

She let that breath go.

"Oh! My! God! You're a superhero!" Lena said before running at Naruto and grabbing him in a hug before she lifted him off the ground and started spinning the boy. Lena felt excited that her new friend had wicked superpowers. Now all she had to do was invite him to her house for dinner one day.

"I guess I am." Naruto replied while smiling.

"But what else can you do? What was that red stuff covering you before? Did you always have these powers?" Lena would have trailed on and on with her question but Naruto put his fingers on her lips in order to silence her. Next Naruto held his hand up and an emitter appeared on his hand before the red cloak of Hard-Light revealed itself.

"This is Hard-Light. All I can do now is cover myself in the stuff. I don't know what else I can do yet." Naruto said. Lena nodded before slowly moving her finger towards the Hard-Light and touching it.

"It's like its moving." Lena remarked.

"Yeah, that tends to happen." Naruto said before he let the cloak fade away.

"So have you ever tried to do anything else with your superpowers or was that just it?" Lena asked.

"No, not really. I only got these powers four years ago. I still need to figure out everything." Naruto replied. Lena nodded at this answer in satisfaction.

"Then I'm gonna do all I can to turn you into a superhero! And when I do, then you'll be my sidekick!" Lena stated with her hands on her hips in the pose of a superhero. Naruto looked at Lena as if she was crazy.

"I'm going to be the sidekick? But I'm the one with the superpowers…" Naruto whined before turning away from Lena in order to sulk.

"But I'm the one with the brains. I even have names for us. I'll be the Fabulous Lena while you will be my faithful sidekick, the Red Man." Lena then ran at Naruto and jumped on his back. The boy was barely able to keep himself upright due to the sudden attack from behind. "Now ride my faithful steed! Ride to the burgers!"

"But Lena…"

"Hush my faithful steed!"

"But what about that battle behind us?" Naruto asked.

"Well we can't just enter the battle. Sadly enough, sometime people come down here in order to attack Omnics. And while I think that this is terrible, what can we do against a bunch of guys with guns? Besides, I don't want anything to happen to you Naruto. First we need to get better at fighting the bad guys, and then we can go save the world. Alright love?" Lena finished up while whispering the last sentence into Naruto's ear.

"Fine. But after today, I'll teach you how to fight. Is that fine with you?" Naruto asked.

"Perfect. Now let's go my steed!" Naruto chuckled under his breath and took off with Lena cheering from his back.

* * *

Jiraiya was breathing heavily as he finished tying the last set of zip ties onto the final attacker. It had been a close battle due to him being unable to kill these asses. Both A and C had managed to survive the battle except that C was badly damaged. The bulky Omnic's legs had been crushed under the rubble which caused A to be require to assist C.

After dragging the damaged Omnic inside, Jiraiya turned to look at Beta. The small Omnic had shown which it had such a small frame as he managed to hide in the smoke that was raised due to the explosions earlier and take down multiple opponents.

Cypher had come out of the tunnel after the commotion and handed Jiraiya some zip ties for each of the pricks here. Jiraiya thought that it was quite sad that the Omnics were prepared for situations like this. It just showed how the stigma against the Omnics was still strong and alive in the world.

"Mr. Namikaze." Cypher said from behind. Jiraiya stood up from the kneeling next to the zip tied man and turned around.

"Yes, Cypher?" Jiraiya asked.

"Thank you for all of your assistance. We don't know what we would have done if you weren't here." Cypher answered.

"It's fine Cypher. You're my friend and I would never forger any of my friends." Jiraiya held his hand out to the Omnic and Cypher shook it with hers. "I'll see you again some day." Jiraiya said as he began to walk back home. The humans around him were groaning in pain which Jiraiya thought was quite funny. These men all got what they deserved. Starting fights against those who simply wanted peace really ticked the older man off.

One of the men glared at him from the ground. Jiraiya ignored the man as if he was an ant, no, he was less than an ant. At least ants had a purpose besides total destruction. No, this man and his ilk were a virus. They infected others with their hateful ideals and used that hate to destroy those of peace.

What a waste.

Jiraiya kept walking. As he did so he thought about how Naruto and that girl he was with had managed to escape from this area. Naruto was probably fine; after all, he had Kurama and that Hard-Light cloak so they were probably going to be fine. While most adults would look down upon him for having so little concern for his ward, then those adult had never dealt with a kid who could easily crush trees in his hands.

Even though the battle was exciting, Jiraiya knew that he would definitely be feeling the full brunt of the myriad of injuries on his body. This mostly consisted of bruising from rubble that had made contact with his body.

His legs began to burn from all the stress that he had put on his body. In a few years he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight like he could now. He was getting old after all, that was the natural process of life. Then there was the secondary problem with getting older and that was due to one of the rules of Overwatch which made retirement Mandatory when someone got too old.

Torbjörn would definitely be laughing his ass off at all the thoughts that were going through his head right now. Sadly Reinhardt was approaching that age where he would have to face mandatory retirement. One day the three of them would have to go out for a drink.

Now though, Jiraiya would look around the area for Naruto and that girl. They probably didn't go that far. Now, if he was Naruto, where would he go? Where would Naruto go after running like a bat out of hell from a war zone in his Hard-Light cloak?

Food. That is where Naruto would go first. He knew that he would hate having to walk around the area for the blonde brat but he wanted to make sure that the boy was still kicking and breathing. It would be ten minutes of pain filled walking that Jiraiya managed to find a restaurant in this deserted area.

It was a damn burger place called Bill's. After trudging for another minute, Jiraiya walked up to the front window of the building and saw much to his happiness that Naruto and the girl were inside eating burgers together. Both of them looked quite happy as they were.

Jiraiya walked to the front door of the establishment and entered it where a bell was triggered. Then, Jiraiya slowly walked up to the table that Naruto and the girl were eating at before he knocked on the table which attracted the attention of the two kids. Jiraiya smiled to the two.

"Hey kids, mind if I join in?" Jiraiya asked as he pushed Naruto aside at the table and sat down. Naruto stared at Jiraiya in shock while Lena had awe on her face. Earlier in the morning she had looked up the Namikaze family on the internet and what she read about the reclusive member of Overwatch known as Jiraiya was certainly amazing.

"How did you find us, grampa?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya chuckled and grabbed Naruto's burger off the plate and took a large bite out of it, much to the distress of Naruto. "Hey that's mine!"

"Calm down brat. I just came from a battle which I am happy that you ran away from. So, what convinced you to run away?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto grumbled and pointed to Lena who gave a smile and a wave. "And who would you be?" Jiraiya asked.

"'Ello there Mr. Namikaze! I'm Lena Oxton." Lena replied.

"So, have an interesting day?" Jiraiya asked as he took another bite of Naruto's burger which thoroughly annoyed the boy.

"I found out that Naruto has super powers and I was involved in a gun fight." Lena stated with pride. Jiraiya was already beginning to like this girl. At least she was accepting of Naruto and his situation. And he was also quite happy to notice that this girl would probably be quite a looker when she got older. He'd file that away in his mind for later though.

"So besides the random gunfight, what did you two do today?" Jiraiya set Naruto's burger back onto the plate and passed it to the boy. Naruto took the burger gladly before scarfing it down.

"I took him around the city and showed him my stomping grounds." Lena replied. "So is it true that you once took down an entire terrorist group all by yourself?" Lena asked quickly. Jiraiya smirked at this. Another fan, too bad she was too young for his books. Maybe he'd give her some in the future.

"Well, it wasn't all just me, I also had help on the inside as one of my agents infiltrated their group. You see, I was working on this job for about three months, planning everything to the finest detail. One of my agents had been in the group for around five months scouting ahead for me. Then one night when all of them were inside their little base, I shut off all the lights for their base before I took down each and every single one of their members." Jiraiya finished with a massive grin of pride.

"That's wicked." Lena said.

"What's really wicked is that I did all of this with a plastic butter knife." Jiraiya stated. Lena's eyes widened.

"Why only a plastic butter knife? Couldn't you have used guns?" Lena asked.

"Yes well, they had at the front of their base a metal detector and because of that, I was forced to leave my weapons behind so as I snuck into their base and entered into their cafeteria first. I looked around for weapons but I only found plastic sporks and knives. I took a bunch of the plastic knives and snuck around the base. I won't go into detail but each of those men fell to me and my kitchen utensils. I still have one of those knives at home."

"Wicked…" Lena said in awe. Jiraiya noticed how Naruto tried to look angry but he too was interested in his stories which made him quite happy.

"Would you kids like to hear another story?" Jiraiya asked. Both Naruto and Lena nodded together and Jiraiya took a deep breath to recount one of his tales to… Australia.

* * *

Gabriel Reyes walked into a room with both of his shotguns aimed forward, ready to spray out a hail of metallic rain at any who walked into its path. The building he had just busted into was slightly rundown but that befit the gang that called this place their base. The arid heat of the desert that base was located in caused some sweat to trail down his face.

He walked towards the hallway and took cover by the doorway. Gabriel grinned as he pulled out a flashbang from his belt and tossed it into the corridor. The ensuing bang elicited multiple shouts coming from the left of the corridor. Gabriel grinned as he leaned into the corridor and pulled the triggers on his shotguns which fired out multiple lead bullets at the three men who were blinded.

Elsewhere inside the building, Gabriel could hear Jack and Reinhardt leading their assault on this building. Gabriel knew that he could take this whole place by himself but Jack insisted on him receiving backup. This thought caused Gabriel to scowl. While he did all this work on tracking down and locating this gang, Jack would receive all the credit like he usually did.

The bastard.

It didn't matter right now though, recently he had received an offer from a senator to add another sect to Overwatch which he would lead personally. He didn't know exactly if he wanted to take the offer but he wasn't exactly sure just yet.

A few footsteps echoed from behind him so he turned and blasted his shotguns at two gang members. These were just small fry. They dealt weapons and military hardware illegally which was becoming quite an issue.

Gabriel stepped over the bodies of the dead gang member while he reloaded his shotguns and dropped the spent shells onto the gang members as he reloaded some new shells. Two cocks of his shotguns later and he was back in business. There was probably a faster way to reload these guns but he would figure that out later.

A shout emitted from another part of this run down shack of a base and some screaming occurred quickly afterwards. Well, Reinhardt was having fun at least. Another door blocked his way so he did the only thing that he could think of. He blew the hinges off the door and kicked it down.

What stopped him from shooting the next gang member was that this was a kid who was holding a shaking revolver in his hands. "D-don't move or I'll shoot. Got it?" The kid said nervously. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow in curiosity at the balls on this kid.

"Do you really wish to test your small pistol against my shotguns?" Gabriel asked. Every movement the kid made showed how inexperienced with a situation like this.

"I'll shoot ya mister!" The kid replied in a deeper voice to hide the obvious fear that his body was displaying.

"Well, well, well, seems like we are at a Mexican standoff. Now tell me, do you really think your little gang will watch your back or help you in this situation. We have the building surrounded and we are in the process of clearing out this place. I'll admit though, you certainly have balls for standing up to me. I can respect that. But now," Gabriel pulled the hammers back on his shotguns, "are you sure you can use that little pistol against me?" A crack appeared on the wall to his right which drew Gabriel's attention.

Two shots resounded through the room and Gabriel felt his shotguns rip out from his hands. He turned back to the boy whose revolver's barrel was smoking. The situation had just changed.

"Those were nice shots, boy. You realize that what you have there is a talent." Gabriel stated. That boy would be an amazing addition to Overwatch with his aim and speed.

"P-put your hands up, mister." The boy ordered. Gabriel complied to the demands while smirking.

"Now that you have me in this position, what are you going to do? Your group is going to be taken down soon and you'll have no protection. No income, no food or shelter. What will you do then?" Gabriel asked. The gun in the boy's hand began to shake violently. "But if you were to surrender right now, place your gun onto the ground, then I could help you." The boy looked at his gun and back to Gabriel before making a decision.

His revolver dropped onto the ground which made Gabriel smile. Good choice. Gabriel then leaned down and picked up his shotguns before putting them back into their holsters. He stood back up and noticed that the boy's eyes were following him during the whole process.

Gabriel waved the boy over and the boy complied and walked right up to Gabriel. "Smart boy. Now just put these on for now and I'll deal with you later." Gabriel said before removing the set of handcuffs from his belt and handing them to boy. The boy put the cuffs on and looked up at Gabriel.

"So tell me kid, why did you join these guys anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"I didn't have a choice." The boy replied. Gabriel put his hand on the boy's shoulder and began to march him out of the room.

"So before we leave, what's your name kid?" Gabriel asked.

"Jesse, sir. Jesse McCree."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap folks. We are doing pretty well and I'm enjoying all the comments. It feeds my comment monster in the basement.**

 **Now some of you have been asking, how old is Lena/Tracer? She is ten years old, same age as Naruto. Also, the other main question was if Widowmaker was going to be in a** **ménage à trois with Lena and Naruto. Sorry to tell you guys but I don't do that. Unless I'm making a joke.**

 **Still, I enjoy all the support and I thank you all. Stay frosty my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the battle near the underground and Lena learning of Naruto's abilities. Due to this, along with Lena's hope of turning Naruto into what effectively would amount to be a superhero, both Naruto and Lena who were accompanied by Jiraiya were in the training room together.

Naruto stood in the center of the room which was covered in deep scratches while Jiraiya and Lena hid behind a hastily crafted wall of concrete and wood. Lena poked her head out from behind the barricade which was covered in a helmet. Jiraiya poked his head out as well and it was covered in welding mask.

"Alright Naruto, try and use that move from before!" Jiraiya called out from behind the barricade. Naruto had taken what Lena said from before about using different abilities with his Hard-Light by reading up on any information about it on the internet. Lena in her sporadic way, tried to come up with moves that Naruto could do. This was what Naruto was attempting once again.

"Okay, this is gonna be attempt number eleven." Naruto stated as he held his hand above his head. Jiraiya and Lena ducked behind the barricade. What he was trying to do was partially based on what Lena called anime. Above his head blue Hard-Light began to take shape. The ball was made of a thin layer of Hard-Light that had the same amount of density as extremely thin glass. Within this sphere a large amount of Hard-Light was being compressed into multiple spinning coils so as to pack a massive punch when it managed to hit a target.

Around the time when the ball and spinning coils were formed was when…a crack emitted from the ball which made Naruto wince. This was going to hurt. The crack spread out through the ball and the compressed energy within the ball blasted out and smashed Naruto into the floor.

"Ow." Naruto said before pushing himself off of the ground. Jiraiya and Lena stuck their heads out and looked at Naruto.

"You alright?" Lena asked. Naruto held his hand up in a signal of silence while his other hand rubbed his back. Naruto then stood up and some cracks came from his back.

"Much better." Naruto stated. Kurama was already healing all the damage that Naruto had taken. Still, pain emitted from his hand and he looked at the damage caused from his attack this time. Some of his fingers were bent in painful ways but they eventually snapped back into place. The healing of the nanobots within him didn't hide the blood that came from the damage of the attack as his hand was now completely red from all the previous attempts.

Naruto stuck his hand in the air again and Jiraiya and Lena hid once again. "Number twelve!" Naruto shouted. He believed that he could nail the attack down this time as he realized that all that was needed to keep the ball from breaking was a stronger substance to shield the energies. The spiraling energies began to grow within the ball which began to swirl around the sphere. The technique held for much longer than his previous attempt. The sphere was still holding together after it had been a minute which caused Naruto to grin.

"Grampa, roll out the mannequin!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya shifted from behind the barricade and pushed out a mannequin that was attached to a cart which rolled towards Naruto. Naruto grinned before rushing at the mannequin and pushing his attack at the figure.

And nothing happened.

Naruto looked at the ball of swirling energy before hitting it on the mannequin again. Still nothing happened. Frustration grew within Naruto as he started to punch the mannequin repeatedly until a crack was heard. Naruto's eyes grew wide and then the ball exploded in his hand causing both he and the mannequin to be launched away from each other.

"Oh come on! I pretty much had it!" Naruto shouted.

' **You know, you could just ask for my help.** ' Kurama stated.

"Then what should I do?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself off of the ground so that he was standing. He then walked over to the fallen mannequin and propped it back up into a standing position.

' **It appears that the material that you are using for your sphere is too dense while the energy within it is too wild and uncontrollable. All you have been doing is forcing the energy within it to be as strong as possible without any sense of control to it. That's why you keep spontaneously exploding.** ' Kurama stated with a chuckle at the end. ' **Gotta admit, it was still hilarious to watch.** ' Naruto grumbled at this before holding his hand above his head.

"Thirteen!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya and Lena ducked behind their barricade. Naruto was slightly reluctant about following Kurama's advice but he obeyed his comrade and created a weaker version of the sphere that he was created. The next step was to add the swirling energy within. "Now how do I contain it?" Naruto asked.

' **What you need to do now is compress the energy as much as you can. If you let any escape, then you are, in simplest terms, going to go boom.** ' Kurama stated. Naruto took a deep breath before adding in the energy which slowly started to bloom in the sphere. Naruto looked up at the sphere in his palm as the energy began to spin around while growing towards the edge of its barrier.

"Oh no, oh no!" Naruto whispered out.

' **Calm down and relax. You control this, it doesn't control you. Now concentrate!** ' Kurama shouted. With his friend's helpful encouragement, Naruto began to use all of his mental concentration to compress all the energy within the ball. Some of it slipped out of his grasp but Naruto took hold over it and brought it back into the spiraling center which began to emit a strange blue glowing.

"Okay…why is that happening?" Naruto asked.

' **Probably due to the high concentration of energy with the center of your attack. Now stop worrying about that little distraction and attack your target.** ' Kurama ordered. This made Naruto grin as he ran at the mannequin. ' **Now hit your target and I'll take care of the rest.** ' Kurama stated. Naruto in response shoved the ball into the mannequin.

At first, he expected the attack to explode in his face. Instead the ball hit the mannequin's chest and both it along with the ball launched forward a few feet before exploding in a small sphere of blue light and energy before fading away to reveal the mannequin with only its head, forearms, and legs remaining. Lena and Jiraiya poked their heads up from behind the barricade. Naruto hid his bloody hand up his sleeve so that Lena wouldn't notice. He didn't want her to start worrying about him.

Lena grinned at this. "You did it!" Lena shouted before she flipped over the barricade and grabbed Naruto in a hug. "Now we won't have to worry about dying anymore!" Naruto looked at Lena in slight disappointment.

"Both of you thought that I would kill you?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya flipped his welding mask up and hopped over the barricade.

"Anyone would be afraid for their lives if they were constantly in danger of being involved in an explosion. We just made sure that we didn't die during your training." Jiraiya said while walking over to Naruto and Lena. He looked down at the mannequin and back at Naruto. "Well that is certainly powerful. So tell me, you were having a problem before, what changed?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kurama decided to help me. We got it figured out extremely easily after that." Naruto replied. Jiraiya just rolled his eyes at this. Kurama was such a cheap way of solving problems for the brat. Lena let go of Naruto and looked at Naruto and Jiraiya with a grin.

"So, my mum and dad wanted me to ask if you two would wish to come over for dinner." Lena said. Naruto and Jiraiya looked at one another. Both knew that they were not the best cooks in the world; their time in Scotland had taught them that, so being offered free food was no decision at all.

"Yes please." Naruto and Jiraiya replied at the same time.

"Great! Then you two better get cleaned up. I'll see you guys later." Lena said and then ran out of the room. Jiraiya grinned at Naruto.

"Well, at least we'll get free food. You better take a shower then." Naruto nodded and ran out of the room. He definitely would need to clean up his right hand after all of this. Thankfully Lena didn't notice it earlier. So he walked towards the bathroom and began to strip off his sweaty clothes. His shirt would definitely need to be cleaned off as there was a lot of blood on that sleeve.

"So Kurama, how are we doing on our power supply?" Naruto asked while entering the bathroom.

' **Our supply is doing well. We are up by two percent. We keep going at this rate and we'll be able to do much more than what we can do now. Now leave me be, I need to study that move that you managed to create to see if there is anything we can do to upgrade it.** ' Kurama replied while Naruto started the shower.

"Alright bro, keep me posted." Naruto said as he stepped into the shower.

' **Got it, Naruto.** ' Kurama said before becoming silent. Naruto looked down at the floor of the shower and watched as blood pooled up into the drain and then disappeared. He opened and closed his hand repeatedly to break up the blood that caked his right hand. Now it felt slightly sticky as the blood became wet.

After the blood was washed off, Naruto looked at his hand and saw that while all the blood had been cleaned off the skin of his hand, his nails on the other hand still had blood caked underneath them. That was going to be annoying to wash out.

* * *

Naruto eventually made it out of the shower and put on a pair of orange pants and a black shirt. He walked towards the main room of the safehouse where he noticed Jiraiya at his computer, typing while also giggling. "Hey grampa, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya stopped typing and turned to look at Naruto with a grin.

"I am making art!" Jiraiya stated. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the screen of the computer. He read what Jiraiya was typing with curiosity. Eventually it changed to confusion as he read on.

"Grampa, what does popping the cherry mean?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya's eyes widened before he began laughing. Naruto cocked his head at the old man in confusion. "What's so funny, grampa?" Jiraiya clapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he tried to control his laughter.

"I-it's something that you'll learn about one day." Jiraiya couldn't contain his laughter anymore and so he howled in laughter.

"Whatever. You ready to go, grampa?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya got out of his chair and nodded. His body was still being wracked with chuckling which was by now annoying Naruto.

"I'm ready. Let's go get some free food." Jiraiya said while taking his red jacket off the back of his chair. He put it on and then the two walked out of the safehouse and onto the street. Naruto was still trying to figure out what popping the cherry meant as they did so and this would probably remain stuck in his head for a while until it was answered. Who knows, maybe he could ask Lena's parents what it meant.

Either way, it was probably going to be a nice night to eat.

* * *

It definitely did not seem like a nice night to eat. Naruto thought as he looked up at the scowling face of Lena's father. Jiraiya stood next to Naruto while smiling awkwardly at both of Lena's parents.

"Hello Mr. Oxton!" Jiraiya said. Daniel looked at Jiraiya with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Namikaze and _Naruto_." Daniel said with a harsher tone. "Mr. Namikaze, you can just call me Daniel." Martha pushed Daniel out of the way with both a smile and a orange book in her hands.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Namikaze, I love your books! Could you please sign my copy!" Martha said excitedly. Jiraiya grinned at this. He had an adoring fan and she looked quite stunning. Now he could see where Lena got her looks from…as well as her hair. Jeez, if Lena let her hair grow out, would it get even spikier? Jiraiya mused to himself.

Naruto looked past Daniel's legs and noticed Lena standing behind their legs in an orange dress. Now that Naruto noticed both of Lena's parents, they seemed quite well dressed compared to him and his grandfather. "Hey Lena!" Naruto said. Lena popped out from between her parent's legs with a smile.

"Come on Naruto, I want to show you my house!" Lena said excitedly as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him past her parents, much to the relief of Naruto as he really wanted to get away from Lena's father. That man just hated him for no reason.

As Naruto was dragged through the house he noticed that it was quite high class. Clearly Lena's family must have made a lot of money. Eventually Naruto was dragged upstairs and into Lena's room. When he saw it he had only one thing to say.

"Planes." Naruto stated as he looked around the room. It contained more planes than Naruto thought possible. Lena turned around with a smile on her face.

"So, do you like it? I know I may have overdone it with the planes but I really like them." Lena said. Naruto nodded in agreement as he looked around the room. He gently picked up one of the planes and studied it. It was an older design with three sets of wings stacked atop each other.

"You said that you wanted to be a pilot, Lena. I can definitely believe it now." Naruto said as he put the plane back onto its stand. "So which one would be your favorite?" Lena grinned at this before walking to one of the shelves in her room and picking up what looked like a black spear head with wheels.

"This is the SR-71 Blackbird. It is the first of its kind due to being a long-range strategic reconnaissance aircraft capable of Mach 3 and an altitude of 85,000 feet. I like it because it's really fast and it was built for stealth." Lena stated as if by heart.

"Well, at least you have a hobby. All I do is just shoot stuff or, well," Naruto held his hand up and it was covered in red Hard-Light before dispersing.

"That is still a lot cooler than me right now. All I can do is just dream about being a pilot and learn everything there is about planes. Dad said that he would let me learn how to fly when I turn fourteen." Lena replied while putting the Blackbird away. Naruto put his arm across Lena's shoulders.

"If you ever do learn how to fly, then you'll have to take me into the sky one day." Naruto said while giving Lena a comforting smile. Lena nodded in reply.

"Don't worry, love, you'll be the first I give a ride to." Just as Lena said this, both heard their names called from downstairs. The two kids looked at each other and ran out of the room together. At the stairs, the smell of food assaulted Naruto's nose which caused some drool to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. Both kids ran into the kitchen where they saw the table already set with food where Jiraiya and both older Oxtons sitting together.

Naruto and Lena took their places by the two empty chairs and sat down. "Did you two have a fun tour?" Jiraiya asked as he began to cut his food up.

"We had fun. Lena has a huge plane collection, y'know." Naruto replied. Martha giggled with Lena at his vocal tic. Martha then leaned over to her daughter and whispered into her ear.

"Does he say that a lot?" Martha asked.

"He does. I find it kind of…cute." Lena replied. Martha's blue eyes widened before she made this high pitched noise. "What is it, mum?" Lena asked at her mother's reaction.

"Nothing, love. Just so, so happy right now." Martha replied. Lena shrugged off her mother's oddness and continued eating. Martha turned her attention to Naruto and Jiraiya as she put a piece of ham into her mouth. "So Jiraiya, what have you and Naruto been doing? It seems like you two yanks are a long way from home. Or well, at least Naruto is a long way from home. Why did you leave Japan anyway?"

"I left Japan for personal reasons. Naruto and I on the other hand had to leave the states after Naruto's father died. We just needed to get away and both of us have decided to go on a journey around the world. Our first stop was Scotland." Jiraiya replied. The Oxtons were slightly saddened at this knowledge. Jiraiya noticed this and thought to change the subject. "I also have finally finished my next novel today. I'm sending it to the publisher tomorrow." This lifted Martha's spirits considerably.

"Really?! That is amazing! Tell me, will Hitome finally kiss Johann?" Jiraiya had a smug look on his face before he answered. Naruto had never seen his grandfather act like this before. He would definitely take note of it for later.

"So Lena, how has Naruto been treating you?" Daniel asked with a glare to the boy in question. It was like he was being interrogated by this man.

"Naruto is awesome. We have had a fun time together!" Lena replied. "So, why do you ask dad?" Daniel's facial expression did a total flip as he looked at Lena.

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering, princess." Daniel responded while eating food. All the while that he did this, he took small chances to glare at Naruto.

"Uhh, Mr. Oxton," Naruto started, Daniel looked at Naruto. "I heard from Lena that you build planes and other stuff." Daniel's expression became less of an open glare and instead one that was calm dare he even say it, slightly excited.

"Yes, Naruto. I build planes that are used both militarily and commercially. At the lab, we are working on a new type of engine that hasn't even been finished yet. It will probably be a few years before the design is completed." Daniel responded.

"What type of engine?" Naruto asked. He looked down at his plate to see the succulent ham nearly touching a mass of mashed potatoes while a grouping of green beans completed the dish. Naruto stabbed his fork in the ham and cut it up with his knife. At least Mr. Oxton wasn't being as hostile as he was before.

"That is a secret right now. All I can tell you is that it's known as the SS project and will be able to outpace any jet in the field." Daniel finished with immense pride. His eyes looked at the ceiling as he did so. Apparently this is where Lena got her love from jets from.

"That sounds nice. Any idea as to what it's going to be used for?" Jiraiya asked.

"It will be used by the military, or more specifically, Overwatch." Jiraiya was quite surprised at this turn of events. When did Overwatch commission for a new high tech jet? He would need to speak to Jack about this.

"That is quite interesting. I guess that Overwatch will have much higher air superiority once the project you are designing is done." Jiraiya said as he finished eating and set his silverware down onto the plate.

"How long have you been in Overwatch, Jiraiya? I didn't hear any news of you during the Omnic Crisis." Daniel said.

"I joined at the end of the war after Minato managed to convince me to help." Jiraiya said.

"What were you doing during the Omnic crisis then?" Jiraiya grinned at this.

"I was writing my award winning book series!" Jiraiya replied with pride in his voice. This gained the interest from Martha.

"What made you want to write the book series… _Jiraiya_?" Martha asked with a tone of complete reverence. It was looked like she was waiting her whole life to hear the answer to this question and Jiraiya was certainly happy to answer.

"The idea came to me one day during one of my more personal…outings. Due to this outing I began to write from what was inspiring me at the moment and it came to a head with my great series." Jiraiya said.

"Your series is absolutely amazing, sir." Martha leaned over the table and whispered, "Dan and I have done a lot of the things in your novels which I must say were absolutely divine."

"Then I am glad that I managed to enlighten someone. You simply must tell me of your experiences later." Jiraiya remarked. Martha blushed at this before nodding.

Naruto leaned over to Lena during this. "Adults are really weird." Naruto stated. Lena nodded at this.

"I hope that we don't become weird like that." Lena replied.

"Yeah, y'know."

* * *

The doctor stood over a writhing man strapped to a table. In one hand was a syringe filled with a blue liquid while in the other a tablet displaying the man's heart rate and body temperature. Above both of them was a fluorescent light that emitted a sterile white glow around the lab.

"Subject name: Rex Trask. Nationality: Mexican. Subject was picked up off the street after managing to evade our task force for over ten minutes before finally being caught. After interrogation which was swiftly followed by the mental reprogramming, he revealed that he was apart of a drug running operation. What we shall be doing today is injecting subject with B-132-D, also known as Project Cold Shot." The doctor slowly slid the needle into the man's vein.

"Did you know Rex, the average human body temperature is a warm 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. What we will be doing to you today is lowering that by, well, quite a lot. Now, please let me know if this bothers you in anyway." The doctor began to chuckle. "What am I saying, I wouldn't stop this even if you asked nicely." The plunger of the syringe went down and the blue liquid from within went straight into Rex's veins. The syringe was pulled out and the doctor waited.

"It may get a little cold for you quite soon. Please…stay chill." The doctor looked at his tablet which showed the rapidly beating heart rate from before slowing down. The temperature began to go down quite rapidly. Rex's skin began to take a blue hint as this occurred. Finally the temperature stopped at 58.2 degrees which pleased the doctor. After four attempts the formula was finally working.

Suddenly the body temperature began lowering once again. "Damn." The doctor sighed to himself. Eventually Rex's breath began to bellow out into a cool mist until it too stopped emitting itself from Rex's mouth. "Addendum: Subject is a failure like others. Ending temperature was 16 degrees Fahrenheit. Project needs to be adjusted. Need another subject." The doctor tapped on his tablet which ended the recording feature of the device.

"I really hate days like these, wouldn't you agree, Mikoto?" The doctor asked. A woman walked out of the shadows of his lab dressed in a black suit that had the appearance of some type of spandex.

"Sir, what is it that you wish of me?" Mikoto asked monotonously. At least the programming was holding up even with the death of her second son.

"I need you to bring Fugaku down here for experimentation. Oh and after that, the higher ups need you to perform a seduction mission. I would recommend the small black dress for it." The doctor stated. Mikoto saluted before sauntering off. "Oh, one more thing," Mikoto stopped at the doorway. "Put more sway into those hips. You look much more…bouncy when you do so." Mikoto nodded and walked in a much more seductive fashion.

If the doctor had kept watching the woman as she walked away, he might have noticed her fist clench ever so slightly.

"I really need to get more of the female personnel to dress like that. It would certainly brighten this place up." The doctor mused as he tossed the syringe into a trash can in the room. The doctor found himself growing quite bored with the recent experiments. Each one was becoming a failure much to his disappointment.

None met to his satisfaction but he kept trying. The organization was always going on about how he would learn so much more. Right now though, it was gaining him nothing. Sure, he enjoyed learning all about what his projects could do, but at what cost would it take to finally get something to work for once. His soldier project would one day come to fruition, he hoped.

Then he could show everyone that he was the greatest scientist in the world.

Well…at least that was what Talon believed. He had so much more planned than just a simple dream of vanity. No, he had greater imaginings than these people could even comprehend.

First though, he needed a hell of a lotta coffee. There was work to be done.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were being walked out of the Oxton residence with full stomachs and happy minds. Naruto had managed to play with Lena for a while before he had to go while Jiraiya discussed with Martha his newest book while Daniel played along and nodded to whatever Martha suggested much to his embarrassment.

Strangely, Daniel was slightly kinder to Naruto by the time they were leaving which caused Naruto to be much happier and less scared than he was at the start of the dinner. Before Naruto exited the door, Lena rushed out and gave him a hug. "We'll do more awesome stuff tomorrow if that's fine with you." Lena said.

Naruto nodded at this. "I'll hold you to it, fly-girl." Lena acted as if offended.

"You mean, the Fabulous Lena, correct?" Naruto rolled his eyes at this.

"Yes, Fabulous Lena." Naruto replied.

"Good my steed, Red Man." Lena said smugly. Naruto sighed at this. He would never be able to live that name down, would he?" Jiraiya shook hands with both of the older Oxton's and both he and Naruto walked away from the house.

"The dinner was delicious, wouldn't you agree?" Jiraiya asked as the walked down the street together. Sadly, this was one place that Jiraiya had never bothered to buy a car for. He would definitely need to consider getting one for London. That is if they were going to stay here that long.

"I really liked it, grampa. Also, Lena and I are going to do more super power stuff tomorrow." Naruto said with a grin. He put his hands behind his head as he walked with Jiraiya.

"You also forgot something." Jiraiya stated. Naruto looked at his grampa with confusion. What was he talking about? He definitely didn't forget anything at all.

"That's crazy talk, grampa. I didn't forget anything. Maybe you are just thinking things that aren't there." Naruto replied confident with his answer. Jiraiya just chuckled to himself.

"Whatever." Jiraiya said while waving off Naruto's forgetfulness. Maybe the kid would figure it out eventually. After all, it really didn't matter to him even though it would have been hilarious to see the reaction of the Oxton's to this question.

The duo just walked down the streets together that were lit up by the streetlamps above them. It may have seemed eerie to some but to the two of them, they felt perfectly safe, what with one of them having years of military training and the other having the ability of high class regeneration along with being bullet proof.

"So did you find out anything new about your friend while you were there?" Jiraiya asked.

"She has a huge plane collection. Lena really wants to be a pilot one day." Naruto replied. Jiraiya thought that Lena's fascination with planes was not at all unfounded. Her father worked on building planes so obviously the girl took after him in that way.

"Sounds nice. Now when we get home, we are going to be working on target practice. I feel like you have been slacking off for a while on this." Jiraiya ordered.

"Okay, grampa." Naruto replied. Jiraiya chuckled and mussed up Naruto's hair. The kid was certainly excitable. Jiraiya hoped that the boy would keep that optimism when he grew up. The world was a tough place, especially now and a little bit of optimism could always change the world, even in the smallest of ways.

* * *

A bald man in a black suit walked down the hall of his office briskly. There was some sweat on his brow as he had just spent the past few years on this assignment and finally he finished it. A file was held in his arm as he walked to the elevator of this high rise.

The elevator dinged and the man walked inside. After all these years, they had finally figured it out. Because of this, he would probably be promoted. Soon Aadhan Aadarsh would be the manager of his technology sector.

Giddiness filled him as the elevator slowly approached the top floor where the boss waited for him, HIM. This was the first time that any of the higher ups had ever noticed him. The elevator finally hit the top floor and the doors opened. Aadhan felt sweat rush down his body.

About ten yards away, the boss sat signing some documents until he looked up. Aadhan felt like his body was becoming mush. The man in front of him could decide if he wished to easily fire him. "Mr. Aadarsh, welcome to my office." The man said. Dark hair was combed over to the left side of his head while his eyes had a pair of spectacle over them.

"H-h-how d-do you know m-my name, sir?" Aadhan asked.

"I know a lot about you Aadarsh. After all, you have information that is very important to both and the corporation. We are very pleased with your work as of recent. So tell me, how long have you been working for us?" The man asked.

"Twelve years, sir." Aadhan stated. Some of his nervousness left him from the calm demeanor of his boss.

"That is correct. You are nearly manager of your tech division I see. That is quite excellent. Now please, tell me what you have found?" The man asked. Aadhan quickly walked up to the boss and set his file upon the desk. The man took it and quickly read it. The ghost of a smile grew on his face as he read on.

"This is amazing. You have found what we've been searching for after all this time. You are going to be raised to manager of the tech division for this. After all, we will need your expertise for studying the subject." The man said. He set the file down to reveal two pictures. One was of Jiraiya Namikaze. The second picture was of Naruto Namikaze. "Where did you find this by the way?"

"Well that was the hard part, sir. The hard drive that was recovered all those years ago was unsalvageable. So I thought to check security footage. All footage in the lab of Minato Namikaze was destroyed so I check footage outside. I saw Jiraiya and Naruto Namikaze leave so I decided to track their last positions on every security camera in the world. After a couple years I finally landed a hit in London of all places. They might know where the A.I. is, sir.

"Excellent. Keep me posted on their positions. We won't strike just now, we'll attack when ready. It took this long to find the A.I. We won't lose it again even if we have to torture the information out of them. We will find the A.I., then nothing will challenge us." The man said.

"Yes sir. Would you care for anything else?" Aadhan asked.

"No. You may go." Aadhan nodded and walked away. Truly this was a glorious day for Aadhan. He would possibly found the A.I. and he assisted Vishkar in their task to help the world. When he entered the elevator and the doors closed, he jumped into the air in excitement. He left an impression upon his boss that was for sure.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

* * *

Oblivious to all that was transgressions going around them, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Lena were training together. All of them were fighting one another as they had decided to train in fist fighting. This is where both Jiraiya and Naruto found out that that apparently Lena was extremely flexible.

"How can you do all of that?" Naruto asked as he stretched his body. Some pops emitted from his bones as both he and Lena had taken a thrashing from Jiraiya, well, more like he took a thrashing. Lena on the other hand had done completely fine against the older man. Possibly because if there were any bruises on Lena, then her parents would probably freak out, which would be quite justified.

"I did take gymnastics for couple years, love. I can easily do all of this and more." Lena said as she did the splits in order to demonstrate her point.

"Is that all that you can do?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I can also do flips." Lena replied cheekily. Naruto chuckled at this. As the two children chatted, Jiraiya walked up to them and tossed both a cold bottle of water. Lena gratefully accepted it since she was quite tired from the strenuous workout while Naruto was still doing quite fine. Apparently Naruto was a stamina monster.

"Now both of you, I think that we should train in shooting guns. Lena, could you please never mention this to your parents?" Jiraiya pleaded to the young girl. Lena nodded in response. She knew how protective her parents could get over her. "Good girl. Would both of you please come to the shooting range with me." Jiraiya asked. Both kids got up from the ground and followed after Jiraiya into a room with two targets at the end.

Naruto took out his revolver while Jiraiya handed Lena a small pistol, both were handed earmuffs in order to protect their ears which both kids put on. Naruto took position and began to fire while Lena was being instructed on how to shoot by the older man.

"Do you think that you can try and fire your gun?" Jiraiya asked. Lena nodded as she felt confidence brim inside her. Lena took three shots and all three landed near the center of the target. Naruto let his gun fall to his side as he gawked at Lena's shooting ability.

"Lucky shot." Naruto declared. Lena grinned.

"Nope, I'm just a quick learn, love." Lena replied.

"Oh you are on." Naruto stated. Lena accepted this declaration of a challenge and both took position and fired at the targets. This rivalry made Jiraiya quite happy. He remembered when he used to have a rivalry with one of his old friends. Too bad that ended terribly.

After both had finally run out of bullets, they began to inspect their targets. "I totally got more in the center!" Naruto stated.

"No, I did! See, these are obviously closer to the center than yours!" Lena replied in stride.

"Too bad, so sad. I won!"

"No I did!" Lena then walked up to Naruto and pointed her finger at him. "I declare a challenge settled by…"

"Galaga!" Both Naruto and Lena shouted together. They had recently found the old arcade system inside the safehouse and both had taken a liking to it by using to settle arguments. Then they ran off together to settle their argument as Jiraiya watched on laughing.

As it so happens, Jiraiya's cellphone that he recently had acquired began to ring. Jiraiya pulled it out of his pocket and checked to see who was calling. It was Jack. That certainly was a surprise. Jiraiya pulled the phone out and put it to his ear.

"Jack, this certainly is a surprise." Jiraiya said. He then remained silent as he received orders from the man. "Yeah, alright." Jiraiya's happy expression slowly faded. "Oh, really. Three weeks? France? Oh…I'll get ready. Naruto will as well. Goodbye Jack." Jiraiya closed the phone.

Well, Naruto was certainly going to be disappointed about this.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap folks. Now I hoped you enjoyed and I'll be seeing you soon. Well in relative time. For those of you who are stuck in an elongated time loop where one second in an hour, I feel sorry for you. Still, see you guys and girls later next chapter. I wonder how fast I can type up the next chapter? Also I hope a bunch of you picked up the references that I've been dropping.  
**

 **Stay frosty my friends.**

 **OH! And one more thing. I am trying to go for the record of longest Overwatch crossover and it is working. Be seeing you.**

 **Heroes never die…**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto woke up quite happy today. Then again, he finally saw the movie Terminator after Kurama had managed to convince him to watch it. When he got ready for the day and went into the kitchen, his mind was occupied with how he could be as cool as the robot in that movie.

"Maybe I should get a catchphrase, y'know." Naruto remarked as he ate his cereal. Kurama chuckled in response. "What's wrong with that idea, Kurama? It would probably make me seem cooler."

' **There are a couple things wrong with that idea. For one: you already have a catchphrase, y'know. The second reason is because it would make you seem ridiculous and clichéd.** ' Kurama responded.

"Well I think I should get a catchphrase, like I'll be back." Naruto rebuked. This made Kurama bellow out laughter.

' **That is hilarious. You should be a comedian with how stupidly funny your ideas are. I think I never should have introduced you to the Terminator last night.** ' Kurama said with some regret.

"It was still awesome with how that lady crushed it in that compactor."

' **Agreed.** **So what is the plan today? Are we going to go train, hang out with Lena, or try to discover some new powers?** ' Kurama asked. Naruto finished his cereal and walked to the sink where he set the bowl in it.

"Weren't you listening yesterday? Lena is gonna come over and we are gonna try to do more superpower things today!" Naruto replied.

' **I was resting yesterday. You may have found hanging out with Lena to be fun but it bored me.** '

"How can you even sleep? You're an A.I.?" Naruto asked in confusion. Kurama sighed at this which Naruto knew meant that his partner was either getting annoyed or about to go on a rant.

' **I can sleep. It is known as powering down. Maybe when you have the mental capacity to process most of the known internet and some of the unknown, then you'll be able to understand my situation.** ' Kurama smugly replied.

"Now you're just bragging." Naruto grumbled back.

' **It's only bragging when you can't do all that you say. No, what I say is fact. And fact is I am amazing.** ' Kurama stated with a chuckle. Naruto shook his head in annoyance.

"Keep telling yourself that and I'll keep eating my breakfast." Naruto replied.

' **Whatever, but I did have an idea for an ability that we could try later.** ' Naruto's attention was officially on Kurama now. This made him feel giddy.

"What ability did you mean? And why didn't you figure out some abilities to use earlier? Then I wouldn't have had to do so much thinking." Naruto asked as he finished his food. Jiraiya walked into the kitchen and like clockwork, he grabbed the carton of milk and drank it before grabbing whatever was edible in the food at the time and eating it.

"Morning Naruto," Jiraiya greeted.

"Hey grampa." Naruto replied. Jiraiya took a seat across the table from Naruto and leaned back into the chair.

"Naruto, I have some news to tell you," Jiraiya began with a straight face. Naruto could tell that this was a serious moment as his grampa was much more loose in everyday situations than this.

"What is it? Did something happen to someone or something like that?" Naruto asked.

"No, nothing happened to anyone that we know of. What happened instead is that I got a call from Jack. Apparently there have been some criminals that have been attacking banks in Paris. Normally the police would have been called in but these guys have some strange augmentations that are in small terms, over the police paygrades. Since I'm the closest to Paris right now, I was called in…" Realization slowly dawned on Naruto's face when he heard this.

"Then…are you saying that we're leaving?" Naruto asked with a tone of disappointment. He knew that he would eventually leave England, but not as soon as right now.

"Yes. We'll be leaving in a week in order to catch a boat which will take us to Paris. When we get there, we'll be meeting up with an agent there who will be letting us stay with him." Jiraiya stated.

"Why a boat and not a plane?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I try to avoid planes whenever possible. There are too many unknowns and I hate having to deal with security in the airports." Jiraiya replied. This made Naruto confused as they had taken a plane to Scotland originally.

"But then why did we take a plane to Scotland?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya gave Naruto a deadpan look.

"Would you have liked to spend a month on a ship instead of a few hours on a plane because I definitely wouldn't?" Jiraiya said as he finished up his hastily constructed breakfast.

"I guess not…" Naruto said. His morning had now been ruined by his grampa, and some criminals in France. He wondered how Lena would take the news. "Hey grampa, will we ever be able to come back to England?" Naruto asked.

"That would probably be doable. But we would probably only to be able to do it once in a while or something like that. Maybe you should try to find a way to communicate with her while you are away. After all, you do have the entirety of the internet inside of your brain." Jiraiya stated

"Alright…but then that means that Lena and I are going to be hanging out all week and you can't stop us." Naruto stated. Jiraiya nodded.

"Then you better hurry up because you're burning daylight, gaki!" Jiraiya said before his eyes widened.

"What was that last word?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it was nothing. Just some Japanese that I thought I blocked from my speech." Jiraiya replied quickly with a grin plastered on his face. This always confused Naruto as to why the man never told him about his time in Japan. Whenever he asked Jiraiya would always say, 'I'd rather not talk about it' which certainly annoyed Naruto to no end.

'Hey Kurama, what does gaki mean?' He asked his partner mentally.

' **It is a Japanese word that can be translated simply as brat. So yeah, our gramps just called you a brat. Amazing.** ' Kurama replied with a chuckled.

"Whatever Kurama." Naruto said in response.

It would be another thirty minutes before Lena would arrive at the safehouse and both children went into the training room where they began to work on a new move for Naruto. Or in more exact terms, do what Kurama wanted.

"So what are am I doing again, Kurama?" Naruto asked as he stood in the center of the room. Lena stood a few feet away with a helmet on in preparation for Naruto causing some type of explosion.

' **I figured out a much better way of protecting you than the Hard-Light form you use already. Just activate the emitters and I'll take care of everything.** ' Kurama replied. Naruto grinned as emitters popped up over his body and three bar marks appeared on his face.

"Now what?" Naruto asked. A second later and Naruto's vision flashed gold before that receded. When he looked down at his body he saw that it was covered in a golden form with black markings over it. None of his original skin color or the color of his clothes remained. Instead it was covered in a shining golden light that moved about him like flames. "Okay, that is really cool." Naruto looked up at Lena, "What do you think, Lena?" Naruto asked.

"That looks amazing. A lot cooler than your other form. So what can it do?" Lena asked. That made Naruto think, what was the real difference of this form compared to the other?

"So, what is the difference, Kurama?"

' **You could probably let a building fall on you and you'd most likely be able to walk out without a scratch. I also made it so that you'll be able to go faster due to putting more strength in your body, especially in your limbs. I'd recommend trying to run.** ' Kurama replied.

Naruto had an idea on how to test is speed. "Hey Lena, get me something to throw, please?" Naruto asked. Lena did as asked and pulled off a ten pound weight from a barbell which she dragged over to Naruto and set at his feet.

"Wow that was heavy." Lena remarked.

Naruto stretched his arm out and a golden arm stretched off of his hand and picked up the weight which retracted into his hand. "Alright, stand out of the way, Lena." Naruto warned. Lena rushed out of the area and hid behind a makeshift barricade. "Okay, let's go!" Naruto threw the weight across the room, and then he ran after the weight.

From Lena's perspective, Naruto was there one moment and a flash of light later, and he was on the other side of the room where he grabbed the weight from the air. "That was amazing, Naruto. So much faster than the red form." Lena said. Naruto grinned at this. Suddenly the golden form dispersed and Naruto's eyes widened as the weight in his hand became too much before dropping to the ground.

It narrowly avoided Naruto's foot before rolling away. "What the heck, Kurama?!" Naruto screamed out, "That timed out much quicker than my tailed mode!"

' **Sorry about that but the new mode is using up more energy with boosting your speed, strength, and toughness. We'll need to work on it but other than that setback; it certainly is an upgrade that I've been working on for a while. At least we didn't explode.** ' Kurama replied. Naruto just sighed in annoyance.

"Well Lena, guess I am going to need to do a lot of training if I wish to actually use that form normally." Naruto stated.

"And are you sure that you won't explode?" Lena asked.

"I am not going to explode." Naruto replied.

"Good." Lena said as she walked out from behind the barricade. "So what now?" Lena asked. Naruto thought that now was a good time to tell Lena about what would be happening in a week.

"Lena, I need to tell you something…" Naruto began, his face slowly becoming a stony expression. Lena was completely oblivious to this and just smiled.

"And what would that be, love?" Lena asked.

"Grampa and I…we are leaving in a week…" Naruto finished as he let that revelation wash over himself as he finally accepted that he would be leaving his friend. Lena's expression soon fell and she had a look of shock on her face.

"Wh- but we were still hanging out? I thought you said that it would be a year before you left?" Lena replied as she began to comprehend this new development.

"Grampa got a call and now we have to go to France. I don't want to leave either Lena but I have to." Naruto said with disappointment. Lena had the making of tears edging down her eyes.

"But I don't want you to go!" Lena shouted before running over to Naruto and gripping him in a hug in some vain effort to somehow keep Naruto with her. She didn't want her friend to leave, her only friend. Naruto returned the gesture and looked down at the girl who was keeping herself from crying. Naruto was trying to do the same.

"I don't want to either. But, I'll come back one day and that's a promise, y'know." Naruto stated. Lena pulled herself back from the hug and looked up at the boy.

"Y-you better." Her voice wavered. "After all, you have to come fly with me when I get my license." Lena said. Naruto nodded.

"I remember." Naruto said in a solemn voice.

"You said we have a week, yeah," Naruto nodded, "then we'll just have use all the time that we have left!" Lena said with a smile that was quickly plastered on her face. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "Come on, we don't have any time to waste!" With that Lena dragged Naruto behind her and they both made a beeline for the door. Jiraiya watched this interaction with a chuckle before going back to reading on his computer.

* * *

One week later and both Naruto and Jiraiya stood before an old boat. Across from them stood Lena and the two other Oxtons. Naruto and Lena were both giving one another tearful goodbyes while Jiraiya shook hands with both Oxtons.

"Well, I guess this is it." Lena said with tears running down her eyes.

"Yeah. But we have each other's phone numbers so at least we can talk to one another." Naruto said in a way to comfort Lena even if he himself was crying.

"Oh, before you go, I have something for you." Lena said as she pulled her backpack off. Now Naruto knew why she had brought that with her. She rummaged about her pack until she slowly began to pull something out that was colored both orange and blue. She then held the object before Naruto and he could see it for what it was, an orange jacket with blue shoulders and a while collar. "I got this for you since I thought that you could use a jacket to match your pants." Lena stated.

Naruto slowly took the jacket from Lena's hands and held it with a reverence. "I don't know what to say…" Naruto replied.

"Then put it on." Lena said. Naruto grinned and slowly put on the jacket. It was comfortable yet also a little loose. In Naruto's mind though, it was perfect.

"Thank you, Lena. I'll take good care of it!" Naruto replied.

"Hey, Naruto, we have to leave." Jiraiya said from behind him. Naruto turned around.

"Just give me a minute." Naruto said before turning back to Lena. "Guess that's my cue. I guess we'll need to meet up one day." Naruto said. Lena moved up close to Naruto which caused some of her spiky hair to tickle his nose. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked. As Lena began to fiddle with his jacket. She backed away and Naruto looked down to see his jacket zipped up.

"Now that just looks perfect, love. And I'll hold you to your promise of coming back, ya hear!" Naruto nodded.

"Yes Fabulous Lena." Naruto said. And in an instant Lena rushed up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then before Naruto could see her blush, Lena ran back to her parents. Naruto was absolutely speechless at what just occurred even as Jiraiya grabbed him by the back of his jacket collar and pulled him away and onto the boat.

"Alright Connor, start us up!" Jiraiya yelled out as the boat's engine thundered aloud and with a lurch, the boat began to move forward through the water.

"Bye Naruto! Call me when you get to France!" Lena shouted from the docks. Naruto managed to shake himself out of his stupor and waved back at his friend in a robotic fashion.

Eventually the boat sailed off and Naruto walked back over to Jiraiya who had a full blown smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing lover boy." Jiraiya replied.

"Gramps, I have a question," Naruto began. Shock still filled him.

"What would that be, Naruto?" Jiraiya replied as he began to lean on the boat's handrail. Naruto looked at Jiraiya.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked as his mind was still trying to comprehend Lena's action.

"Well, sometimes when a boy and a girl like each other very much, weird things happen. If you want, I can give you some reading material that could help alleviate your issue. But to say it in layman's terms, sometimes it means a girl really likes you." Jiraiya replied as he tousled Naruto's hair.

"Girls are weird, y'know." Naruto remarked.

"That's what you think now. Give it a few years and your mind will change. Now, we should probably go to Connor and see where we will be going." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at Jiraiya in confusion.

"What are you talking about; I thought we were going to France?" Naruto asked.

"That is the destination in mind, but I need to make a stop at one of my contacts." Naruto was about to speak his mind but Jiraiya shushed him, "He also lives on a house boat about twenty miles off of France. We'll be going to visit him in order to resupply some weapons and for me to get some information."

"Why can't any of your contacts just call us normally instead of making us go on extremely long trips to get a few sentences of information?" Naruto grunted out in annoyance.

"It's because most of my contacts are absolutely paranoid and that is needed for this line of work. You'll understand when you are older." Naruto was still not calmed by this information but he stayed quiet as he knew that he couldn't win against the older man.

As this line of thought entered his mind, he was quickly drawn out by the deeply tanned bearded man in a Hawaiian shirt with a robotic right arm who walked up to both of them. "Jiraiya, we have a problem." Connor said in a very calm voice.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"There are four speedboats that have been following us. I don't know if you are expecting company or not but I would recommend that you lock and load." As Connor said this, he pulled a massive revolver from the back of his pants. Naruto guessed that the arm helped with firing that massive thing.

Jiraiya nodded and pulled out his own revolver while Naruto followed after. "Is it me or do we all really like revolvers?" Jiraiya asked.

"Who cares. Let's just take care of these assholes. Make sure not to damage my boat. I just got it." Connor stated.

"Naruto, take cover. You as well, Connor. I'll see what they want." Jiraiya ordered. Naruto hid under one of the benches of the boat while Connor hid by the wheel. The boats eventually pulled up to their boat. Jiraiya took cover by the railing of the boat.

"Jiraiya and Naruto Namikaze, come on out with your hands up!" One of the men shouted.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya asked.

"We want the A.I.! Now where is it?" The man asked. Oh, so it was Vishkar. Jiraiya suspected that they would pop up again one day but he didn't expect it to be now. At least they didn't know that Kurama was inside of Naruto. Jiraiya could work with that.

"I destroyed it! I made sure that no one would be able to get it, just like now for instance!" Jiraiya replied.

"Sorry, but it doesn't work like that." The man shouted. Jiraiya poked his head out from the railing and noticed that the four boats held three men each. Damn, twelve men and only six bullets. He couldn't crawl over to his suitcase to grab his other guns. Jiraiya pulled out six more bullets and set them down next to himself.

"You guys really don't know when to quit. I'm going to give you one chance, drive off and you get to live, otherwise I'm going to put a bullet in each one of your heads." Jiraiya stated extremely calmly as if ordering food.

"That's it, boys! Fire!" Jiraiya took this chance and poked up from the railing and fired off six shots. Each one made it to their target and Jiraiya ducked back down under the railing. Naruto quickly jumped up from his hiding place and fired at the men, he hit two men, one in the arm and the other in the leg.

He was covered by Connor who took care of the other four. Jiraiya reloaded his revolver and stood back up. The two other men were ended with two shots to the head. "Naruto, your aim was terrible!" Jiraiya remarked with a grin.

"Hey! Blame the shaking of the boats for why my aim was off. I'm not used to it!" Naruto retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that. Connor, get us out of here as quick as you can. I want to make sure that we aren't around when their backup comes by." Jiraiya ordered as he sheathed his revolver into its holster.

"Let's head to Acier's place then!" Connor shouted as turned to his wheel and started the boat up once again. In less than two minutes, the four boats were lost in the horizon and they were heading off to their next destination.

It would be hours later when the group came upon a gray boat with a white house that looked as if it was hastily attached to it. Connor's boat pulled up to it and Naruto was ready to walk onto the houseboat but Jiraiya grabbed him by the shoulder. "No, only I can go, otherwise Acier might just blow your brains out. I'll be back in thirty minutes." Jiraiya said as he pulled himself up the railing of Connor's boat and jumped onto Acier's.

"Why are all of grampa's friends so weird?" Connor gave a glare to Naruto in reply. "Sorry." Naruto quickly finished. Connor nodded and threw a sponge at Naruto's head. "Hey, what was that for?!" Naruto asked.

"Help wipe the salt off my boat, don't want to get any damage on my boat just yet." Connor said as he began to wipe his boat now. Naruto absolutely hated the task he was assigned, but he figured out a great way to get it done quickly.

'I found a way to train our new form, Kurama.' Naruto thought.

' **Do it!** ' Kurama replied eagerly. Naruto grinned at this and his body was covered in golden flaming light. A second later and a gold blur zoomed around the boat before stopping at where Naruto was originally. The boat was now completely clean much to Connor's shock.

The golden form lasted for another ten seconds before it dispersed. 'That is the greatest way ever to use superpowers.' Naruto stated.

' **Definitely. But we will need to train repeatedly in order to use that form more often. We could possibly speed the process up by absorbing energy which would theoretically increase our power supply but I haven't a clue as to where we could absorb the amount of energy that would be used to power a city.** ' Kurama remarked.

'Guess that option is out for now then. We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way. So one question, why is the form gold?' Naruto asked.

' **It uses a higher energy output which causes a brighter light. I removed the tails from the form in order to conserve energy. Also, you'll be back at full power in fifteen minutes. Then you can try again.** ' Kurama said.

So after being alerted to this new information, Naruto waited and when he was alerted that he was at full power once again, he activated his gold mode and ran around the boat twice as well as stayed in his form for a full thirty seconds. Twelve minutes later and Jiraiya pulled himself onto the boat with a bag full of munitions. Jiraiya also looked a lot more rugged and he was sporting a large bruise on his forehead.

"That took a while, grampa. What's with your face?" Naruto asked as he stared at the bag of guns that Jiraiya was carrying.

"Acier wasn't in a happy mood," Jiraiya grumbled out, "the man threw a pot at my face and then for the next two minutes he tried to knife me. In the end after getting him hammered drunk, I convinced him to give me some guns." Jiraiya then dropped the bag of guns onto the deck of the boat.

"Why are we getting guns here instead of at the safehouse in Paris?" Naruto asked.

"When we get to Paris, I wanted to be locked and loaded for when we enter and take down the group that has been showing Paris one hell of a time. We'll also need to be ready to work since we are the backup. None of the other Overwatch agents are available for this mission. It's just us." Jiraiya said in a serious tone. Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"All they need is us. We can do this!" Naruto replied. Jiraiya nodded and began to fish through the bag of weapons and pulled out a folder.

"This is the dossier of the mission. I would suggest you read it as these are the details of the group that we're going against." Jiraiya handed the folder over to Naruto who took and opened the file. Inside were multiple documents that had pictures attached to them.

The first had a picture of a bald man covered in tattoos. None of his skin was shown as it was covered under a layer of ink. One of his arms was missing and instead a Gatling gun took its place.

 _ **Sean O'Brien**_

 _ **Age: 29**_

 _ **Scottish**_

 _ **Sex: Male**_

 _ **Wanted United Kingdoms for the murders of over one hundred civilians in a subway. Used to be mercenary before criminal activities. Is known for using his gun arm to shoot off the arms and legs of his victims. Has extreme hatred for legal authorities.**_

 _ **KOS**_

The next page had a woman with one eye while the other was covered by an eyepatch. She had scars all over her arms while in each of her hands were machetes covered in blood. She had a feral grin on her face as she stood over the bodies of two soldiers. In any other situation, she would've been beautiful, in this moment of stilled clarity, she was a monster with blood red hair.

 _ **Cat**_

 _ **Age: Unknown**_

 _ **Nationality: Unknown**_

 _ **Sex: Female**_

 _ **Nothing is known about her except rumor that she came from Australia. She has augmentations in her legs which give her immense speed which allows her to use her machetes in combat. She only uses her machetes.**_

 _ **KOS**_

The page after that had a third person who wore a grey overcoat which covered his body with grey gloves, boots, and pants. His face was completely covered by grey gasmask which gave him a fearful appearance.

 _ **Crocket**_

 _ **Age: Unknown**_

 _ **Nationality: Unknown**_

 _ **Sex: Unknown**_

 _ **Stay away from at all costs. Is known for entering random buildings and killing all those inside. No explanation is known for why Crocket is working with Sean.**_

 _ **KOS**_

 _ **Overall, they keep seven other mercenaries, psychopaths, etc. as an entourage. All members have KOS labels. They have managed to trek throughout all of Europe, Russia, and China without being stopped. Have encountered Overwatch twice and yet they managed to still escape.**_

The photo for this file contained pictures of seven figures committing various acts of violence. Naruto closed the folder in disgust and looked up at Jiraiya. "Grampa, why at the end of each of their files do they have KOS?" Naruto asked.

"It stands for Kill On Sight. The world has labeled each and every single one of them as too dangerous to be imprisoned. I have fought them once and I nearly lost my life to them. This is one of the few times I can easily admit that I nearly died. Whatever happens, this will be the most dangerous situation that you've ever had to deal with." Jiraiya said as he pulled out an assault rifle and began examining it.

"Don't worry, grampa, with your awesome shooting skills and me and Kurama's hardlight, we'll take these guys down." Naruto said with bravado. Internally he was sweating over this information. If his grandfather nearly got killed by these guys, then how tough were they?

* * *

At a shooting range, two people stood. One was Jesse McCree aiming down the sight of his revolver. The other was Gabriel Reyes who stood over the teenager with a dispassionate look on his face. "How was that Mister Gabe?" Jesse asked. He had managed to get a new set of clothes which was made up of a tan shirt, dark brown pants, and a new hat. These were probably the best clothes he had ever gotten as he didn't have to commit any crimes in order to receive them. No blood money was involved.

These past few months had been a change that Jesse greatly accepted. It was also the first time he had anyone who actually cared about his wellbeing, even if said person didn't like to show that he cared. Jesse could easily remember his first day of training with Gabriel which involved the man in question taking his gun so that he could be trained in how to fight with just his hands. This was due to him just specializing in gun fighting.

Gabriel handed Jesse his ass that day.

Now though, Gabriel had been training Jesse in how to speed up his shooting. After beating his record of scoring bullseyes on ten targets in six seconds, Jesse lost his grip on his gun as his fingers were extremely sore from the training. The gun fell to the ground and Jesse felt a small smack up the back of his head.

Jesse rubbed the area that was hit and looked at Gabriel who had a disappointed look on his face. "Never drop your gun. It is to be respected otherwise what use is your gun." Gabriel said.

"But I couldn't hold my gun anymore." Jesse whined. Gabriel shook his head.

"Never let your gun hit the ground. No matter what." Gabriel said. Jesse sighed and leaned down and picked up his revolver. He wiped some dust off of it and put it back into its holster.

"Hey, at least I am getting faster. You have to admit that!" Jesse said smugly. Gabriel snorted before he began to walk away from Jesse.

"You're doing good work. Keep it up." Jesse's eyes widened at this compliment. He rarely received them and it was always an amazing feat to actual get one from Gabriel. Jesse ran after the older man and walked next to him.

"So what's next Mister Gabe?" Jesse asked.

"Lunch." Gabriel said in the usual cold tone that Jesse was used to.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya stepped off the boat together. Jiraiya had covered the top of the dufflebag with some cloth in order to not display the large amount of weapons that would probably scare the hell out of any civilians that noticed them. In front of them stood man in a gray wool sweater with black pants. His brown hair was slicked back while his body looked completely relaxed.

The young man grinned before walking over to Jiraiya. "Monsieur Jiraiya. How are you? My name is Gerard Lacroix. I am to be your escort." Gerard said as he walked up to Jiraiya and held his hand out. Jiraiya held his own hand and shook Gerard's.

"I'm so happy that you got our message." Jiraiya stated with a grin.

"Oui. I was quite surprised as well when I got a message to meet you in this location. I thought that you didn't like to make contact with anyone unless necessary." Gerard said. Jiraiya nodded before patting Naruto's shoulder.

"You can thank Naruto here. He managed to get the message out to you. We did this because we wanted to meet up with you immediately to plan." Jiraiya said. Gerard looked down at Naruto.

"Well, it is quite a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." Gerard said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Lacroix." Naruto replied. Gerard looked back up at Jiraiya.

"Please, let me take your bag for you, Monsieur Jiraiya. You are the guest here and it would make me feel like a terrible host if you had to carry your bags here." Gerard said. Jiraiya smirked at the hospitality being displayed.

"Sure. Here you go." Jiraiya said before handing his bag to the young man. Naruto handed his bag to Gerard who took it graciously. Gerard began to walk towards a gray truck and set both Naruto's and Jiraiya's bags in the back.

"Hope on in, I'll give you a tour of the magnifique Paris." Gerard said. With that, he turned the truck on and they began to drive off. They traveled through Paris and took a look at the sights.

"So where did the KOSs attack?" Jiraiya asked.

"They have been hitting banks recently. They just appear and disappear faster than we can catch them and now they attacked the docks." Gerard replied.

"Any idea as to where they could be?"

"No, they are quick and precise which is quite surprising for a group of psychopaths." Gerard said.

"I got it. I'll look into it when we get to HQ." Jiraiya stated.

"That's good. So will you be having dinner as well? My Amelie will be cooking tonight and she is an amazing cook." Gerard said as he turned the truck. Naruto listened to his stomach grumble. This caught the attention of Gerard. "I see that it will be a yes from you." The group chuckled before they pulled up next to a gate. Behind it lay a small two story building with a large courtyard. Gerard pressed a button in the truck and then pulled the car into the courtyard and parked it. The group got out of the truck and Naruto and Jiraiya grabbed their bags after convincing Gerard to let them carry their own bags.

They approached the building and entered it and the trio were quickly assaulted by the smell of delicious food being made. "Amelie, I'm back and I have guests!" Gerard called out.

"Just a second, I'll be right out!" Amelie shouted back. Gerard grinned at this and motioning for Jiraiya and Naruto to set their bags down. A few seconds later and a tall woman with long black hair that reach down to the tail of her spine walked into the room with a smile on her face. She had a curvy figure that Jiraiya appreciated immensely and wore a pair of black pants with a purple shirt that was covered by an apron.

"Hello, you two must be the Namikaze's. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Amelie said before walking up to Jiraiya and kissing him on both cheeks before kneeling before Naruto and doing the same. This caused Naruto to blush which Amelie found adorable.

"Oh you are just so mignonne! Can we keep him, Gerard?" Amelie asked as she squeezed the boy into a hug which managed to squeeze Naruto's face deep into her chest which made Jiraiya quite jealous at the attention Naruto was getting from the beautiful French woman. Gerard chuckled at this.

"I'm sorry mon amour but he is here with Jiraiya to help with the KOS group." Gerard replied. This caused Amelie to pout before she let Naruto go which caused Naruto to take a big gulp of air.

"What's with girls kissing me? It's weird." Naruto asked quickly which caught the attention of Amelie who smiled.

"Oh, girls are already kissing you; you'll surely be a heartbreaker when you get older." Amelie stated. She eventually stood up, "La nourriture est prête." Amelie stated. As Naruto listened, he found it quite jarring that Amelie and Gerard kept switching between languages.

' **I could help with that problem if you wanted.** ' Kurama said.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked.

' **We have the whole of the internet at our fingertips. It would be quite easy for me to just download the French language into your brain.** ' Kurama said. Naruto thought about this before coming to a decision.

'Do it after dinner when I'm going to bed.'

' **Alright.** ' With that, Kurama severed their mental connection. The group of people then walked towards the kitchen where they found a feast before them.

"You outdid yourself, Amelie." Gerard stated.

"Well, I didn't know how much the guests would eat. I may have overdone it." Amelie said with a small hint of embarrassment.

"No, that will be big enough." Jiraiya said. Amelie and Gerard looked at the older man.

"Really?"

"Yes, Naruto here eats a lot. It's quite ridiculous actually." Amelie and Gerard then looked down at the young boy with some disbelief.

"If you say so, even if he is really tiny." She trailed off. The group took their seats around the table and began to load their plates with food. Both Amelie's and Gerard's doubts about Naruto's hunger were squashed when they saw the boy devour all the food before him.

* * *

After the delicious dinner, Gerard and Amelie showed Naruto and Jiraiya the sleeping quarters of the base where Naruto got ready for bed. Jiraiya instead walked off to where the computers were located so that he could study the information on KOS team.

' **Hey Naruto, have you forgotten something?** ' Kurama asked. Naruto stopped what he was he was doing and began to think. ' **Yeah, let it roll around your mind for a bit.** '

"Oh man, I gotta call Lena!" Naruto shouted out before running to his bag in order to get his phone. Kurama chuckled at his partner's flailing as it was quite funny to watch Naruto act all upset about calling a single girl, even if she was quite likable. Though the girl was extremely…perky which Kurama found to be annoying at times.

In summation, the girl was easy to deal with in small doses, in large amounts though then she got grating. Kurama listened in to the conversation that Naruto was having with Lena but he eventually grew bored with the conversation and instead began preparations for inserting a whole language into his partner's head.

It would be something much larger than anything that he had done before, he would wish for Naruto to be asleep when he installed the information into his head.

"And now we are here at the Overwatch base with one of the members, Gerard. He's really cool, y'know! And Amelie is also really nice. But I am really nervous." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean by that, love?" Lena asked.

"Well, we are going up against these really strong guys and all of them are really evil and kinda scary." Naruto said.

"Oh…" Lena paused and thought her next words out, "That shouldn't bring you down, you are really strong, the strongest I know, and you made me a promise that you would come back when I could fly a plane." Lena said. This slightly cheered the depressing mood that Naruto was in.

"Thanks Lena. I guess that's all I have to say…" Naruto trailed off before remembering what happened earlier, "Hey Lena," Naruto began.

"What is it?"

"Earlier before, you, well, you kissed me. What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you when you come back to London." Lena said hurriedly with a giggle in her voice before ending the call on Naruto.

"Oh come on! What is with everyone telling me things later!?" Naruto asked. Kurama laughed at Naruto's displeasure.

' **Maybe the world just likes to see you squirm. It is quite funny to watch you run about like a decapitated chicken. By the way, you should try and go to sleep now since I need to upload this language into you and I don't think that it would be wise to stay awake during this.** ' Kurama warned. Naruto nodded and put his phone back into his bag. Then he walked over to his bed and jumped into it.

"Night, Kurama. See you in the morning."

' **Goodnight.** ' Naruto closed his eyes after this and fell into a dreamless sleep. Kurama took this as his chance to begin the process. ' **Uploading Language: French.** ' Kurama stated. A progress bar appeared before Kurama and steadily grew. ' **This is going to take awhile.** ' Kurama whined.

* * *

Gerard and Jiraiya both sat in the break room together. After reading all he could, the old man took a break and had been joined by the younger agent. "So, anything new?" Gerard asked.

"No, nothing of interest. All the reports are uninformative which is quite annoying. I think I'll be taking a break from it." Jiraiya lifted his head up with a grin as he looked at Gerard. "I do have a question for you." Jiraiya said. This caught Gerard's interest.

"And what would that be?" Gerard asked.

"How did you and Amelie meet? It seems like it would be quite the tale." Gerard chuckled.

"Well, to put it simply, I went to the beach and there I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen rise from the water. It was Amelie and she made me speechless. For some reason she began walking towards me and eventually she came right up to me. I will always remember what she said after that, 'you look like a cute fish'. I tried to stammer something out be she had disappeared. But I wished to see her again so I came to the beach the next day." Gerard leaned back in his chair.

"She once again walked up to me and once again, I was speechless. This time she took my hand and put a piece of paper into my hand. I looked at it and it was a note that told me to meet her at a restaurant. I managed to gather the courage to go to the restaurant and yet, I was still speechless. When we were asked to order our food, I spoke for the first time and I said-"

"-fish." Amelie said as she walked into the room. Jiraiya grinned at this.

"Wow. That is a weird way to start a relationship, then again, my wife used to beat me up when we were kids." Jiraiya said.

"That is quite interesting. Would that be due to your pervertedness?" Amelie asked. Jiraiya smirked at this.

"You're good. What gave me away?"

"You were staring at certain parts of my body for much too long. And you are the author of a very dirty book series." Amelie said.

"Agreed. So, when are you two getting married?" Jiraiya asked.

"It is in one month. We decided to invite our parents and the other Overwatch members. You could attend if you wish." Gerard said.

"That would be an honor." Jiraiya said. Amelie walked over to Gerard and sat in his lap which cause Gerard to smirk at this "So how long have you two been together?"

"Three years." They both answered together.

"Then I hope you both have a good life together." Jiraiya yawned and looked at the clock in the room. "Well, it is getting really late; I'm going to go to sleep." Jiraiya said. The older man stood up from his chair and walked out of the room. "I'll see both of you kids tomorrow. Don't stay up all night." Jiraiya said with a laugh.

Gerard and Amelie looked at one another. "Bedroom?" Gerard asked.

"Bedroom." Amelie agreed.

* * *

 **And there you go. Another chapter and yes I know that it has been a while and my explanation was that I was on vacation. It was amazing by the way even if it was fricken freezing even in the summer.**

 **Either way, we made it to France, wonder what's going to happen next? Guess among yourselves. Stay frosty my friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

One thing about having a massive amount of information be installed into your brain at once was the massive headache afterwards that was causing a large amount of problems for Naruto. He groaned as he slowly pushed himself out of bed. "Kurama, pourquoi ma tête tellement mal?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his temples.

' **Naruto, getting a whole dictionary shoved into your head would cause anyone problems. Personally I would recommend that you lie back in bed for a while and let the information sink in. After all, you are right now slipping into French.** ' Kurama stated. This confused Naruto. He was speaking English, wasn't he?

"Maintenant que c'est tout simplement ridicule, Kurama. Je voudrais savoir si j'étais sp- je pense que je comprends ce que vous dites maintenant. Pourquoi n'est-ce qui se passe?" Naruto replied as he understood what Kurama meant.

' **It's fine. Just sit back and relax, the speech centers of your brain are trying to comprehend what I just shoved inside of it. You'll be back to normal in no time at all.** ' Naruto nodded and collapsed back into bed at his partner's recommendation. Maybe he would begin to talk normally after a good rest. He just hoped that grampa didn't wake him up early.

It would be another hour before Naruto awoke to Kurama coaxing him out of his bed. ' **I think I just fixed everything, Naruto. Try to speak.** ' Kurama said.

"We get into the weirdest situations. Wait! I can speak English again! Yes!" Naruto cheered as he jumped up and down in his bed. "But wait, what about the French? Will I still be able to speak it or will I need your help in order to do it?"

' **You'll need my help in order to speak it but you'll be able to understand whatever is said. All in all, I consider this a success. Now you should go and get something to eat. It's going to be a big day for you.** ' Naruto nodded at this and quickly pushed the covers of his bed off and hopped out of it. Then he ran out of the room and towards the kitchen. He noticed a good smell that was being emitted from there.

When he walked into the kitchen he noticed that only Amelie was there in a blue shirt, tight black spandex pants, and an apron. She was bust cooking some breakfast which made Naruto drool slightly from his mouth.

"Hello Miss Amelie." Naruto greeted. Amelie turned around and smiled at Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto. How was your sleep?" Amelie asked.

"It was really good. So what are you making?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pan that the older woman was diverting his attention to.

"This is just a bit of bacon, eggs, and toast. Just to let you know, Jiraiya and Gerard went out a little while ago. They said that they would be back soon." Amelie stated while removing the pan from the stove.

"That's cool," Naruto said as he walked over to the table and sat down. "So are we the only people here?" Naruto asked. Amelie nodded.

"This base is a newer one. It still needs some staff and soldiers to man it but Gerard and I do what we can." Amelie said as she pulled the pans off the stove and put the food onto two plates. She walked over to the table and set a plate in front of Naruto and then sat down across from him with hers. "I will say though, it does get a little spooky from time to time here. Especially when the spiders start making their nests here." Amelie shivered slightly before eating her food.

"You're scared of spiders. That seems a little ridiculous." Naruto said as he ate some of the eggs.

"No it isn't. They have eight eyes and legs, are hairy, make webs that capture insects which they then eat, and they crawl everywhere. They are definitely terrifying!" Amelie replied.

"Okay." Naruto said. He wanted to move the conversation to something else so that Amelie wouldn't possibly have nightmares about her phobia. "So, what do you do for a living?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a dancer." Amelie replied.

"So you just dance around all day? What do you dance? Or do you dance like Jiraiya told me about in which you use a pole, I think." Naruto asked. Amelie started giggling at this. She knew that she should be slightly offended but this was a kid and kids were known for being stupid at times.

"No, definitely not like that. I perform ballet which is much different. I could show you what I do if you wanted to see." Amelie replied.

"Sure! That sounds cool y'know." Naruto stated.

"You are very enthusiastic for a child."

"Enthusa-what?"

"It means that you're very excited to do something." Amelie said. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Thanks. So do you have any idea of what we should do?" Naruto asked as he finished eating the rest of his food. He picked up the plate and brought it to the sink where he set it inside and began to wash it.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Amelie asked.

"Washing the dishes. Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm asking because we have a dishwasher right next to the sink." Amelie said while pointing at the machine. Naruto followed Amelie's finger to the machine before he chuckled to himself.

"I have never really used a dishwasher before. Gramps and I would wash them in the sink." Naruto replied. Amelie finished the rest of her food and walked over to the dishwasher and opened it before she placed her dish inside.

"That is perfectly fine. Sometimes being old-fashioned can be quite useful. So, do you wish to go out? I was going to pick up some food for dinner tonight if you wish to join me." Amelie asked. Naruto nodded as he did wish to see more of Paris. Amelie smiled at this answer. "Great. I'll see you at the front door in a few minutes." Amelie walked away and Naruto ran to get a change of clothes and some shoes.

Two minutes later and Naruto stood at the front door wearing his jacket, pants, and sandals. Amelie had put on some gray tennis shoes and put her long hair up into a ponytail. "I'm ready, Miss Amelie." Naruto stated.

"You don't need to call me Miss, or would you like for me to call you Mister as well?" Amelie said.

"Sorry Amelie." Naruto apologized. Amelie shook her head with a smile.

"You don't need to be sorry. It's nothing to be sorry about. Now how about we go out and about?" Amelie opened the door of the base and Naruto walked out with Amelie closing the door behind them. Both of them began to walk away from the base and towards the front gate where Amelie pressed a few buttons on a console located near the gate. When she was done the gate opened and the two walked out onto the street.

"This way Naruto." Amelie said as she pointed to the right. Both of them then began to walk in that direction and past the people. Behind them the gate to the base closed up.

"So, were you born in Paris?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Gerard on the other hand was born out in the country. What about you, Naruto? Where in America do you hail from?" Amelie asked. Naruto was quiet for a moment as he hadn't thought about his home for years. It hurt to do so since he was still reminded of his parents and their deaths.

"I was born in Virginia. We lived a few hours from D.C." Naruto replied. The words felt bitter as they left his mouth. "But since my parents died, Gramps and I left for Scotland for fives years. Then we went to London which was where I met Lena."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing up these memories, Naruto." Amelie apologized. Naruto waved her off in response.

"You didn't know. But what about you and Gerard? How did you guys meet and get into Overwatch?" Naruto asked. Amelie regained her smile and shook her head.

"Gerard is in Overwatch. I just tagged along. By now though, I feel like I have somehow become apart of it what with everyone accepting me into their group. We managed to meet most of the members stationed around the world which terrified me at first. Gerard was always much more of a people person than I was. Though he was a stuttering mess when we first met one another." Amelie said with a giggle. This made Naruto smile in amusement.

"Where are we right now?" Naruto asked as they entered into a crowded area. Around them were shops and vendors selling food.

"This is the shopping district, Naruto. I come here in order to get food."

"And you do this every day?"

"No, Gerard also comes down here for the food as well." As she said this her phone rang. Amelie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and smirked. "And that's him right now." Amelie stated. She put the phone to her ear and began to listen. "Yes. But we are already here in the market? Why? O-okay." Lena put her phone away and turned to Naruto with a slightly scared look on her face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He had some concern in his voice as he hadn't seen Amelie scared before.

"We need to get out of here, the-" An explosion occurred near the area.

* * *

Amelie groaned as she began to open her eyes. She had a slight headache and noticed that she was covered in dust. After taking a quick scan of the marketplace, her jaw dropped at the destruction in the area. There were buildings that had been destroyed from the explosion and the people that were crawling through the rubble.

Amelie looked forward and saw that Naruto was unconscious and there was blood pooled near his head while a portion of cement near him had blood on it. Amelie pushed herself off the ground with some effort while she ignored the burning pain that wracked her body with her movement. All that mattered to her was that she got to Naruto.

With that in mind Amelie moved over to where Naruto was lying and slowly rolled him over. He looked quite serene with his eyes closed but Amelie ignored this and instead checked his neck for a pulse. It took her a few seconds before she found it as she hadn't done this before, only saw it in movies. Naruto still had a pulse which made Amelie breath in relief.

Sadly though, she knew that it wasn't safe here as the group that did this was still here. The KOSs had managed to blow this place up and she was given warning by Gerard before it happened. This still meant that the group was still possibly in the area which meant that she had to get out of here quickly.

Amelie moved to gently pick Naruto up when she noticed that her left forearm was bleeding profusely. She ripped the bottom part of her shirt off and wrapped it around her arm in order to staunch the bleeding. Then she picked up Naruto and moved as quickly as she could away from the area. As she did so, she could hear some people scream which was then followed with a quick succession of gun shots.

Amelie felt a chill go up her spine when she heard this. That definitely wasn't the sound of any rescue. No, that meant that the KOSs were still in the area. She felt even worse when she heard a few gun shots at the other exit of the shopping district as that meant that there wasn't a way out. Both Naruto and her were trapped. She looked around the Shopping district for a place to hide. She saw and alley with a dumpster and as there were no other options, she ran for it to hide.

In her head she was praying to any deity out there to let Gerard and Jiraiya find them before these psychopaths did.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Earlier**

* * *

Gerard and Jiraiya had earlier been given a tip by an anonymous person on where the KOSs were. They took this information with a grain of salt though as they had no way to verify the information unless they actually went to the location. That location was the sewers. When they had gotten the information that the KOSs were hiding out here, it just sounded way too good to be true.

The sewers were spanned out throughout the entire city and had entrances near many major places; a couple would be the banks that were robbed. All the cops would be looking at places above ground level which explained why the group was never caught. The other glaring fact about this location would also be a deathtrap. It was just straight tunnels with no cover. The first question that Jiraiya asked Gerard nullified a few of their exploration concerns.

"Do we have drones?" Jiraiya asked. Gerard replied with a yes which eased the older man's fears. "How big are they?"

"They are small enough that they won't be noticed. Why? Do you have an idea?" Gerard asked with a grin.

"Yes, so how do you feel about tight spaces?"

* * *

"I really hate this idea, Monsieur Jiraiya." Gerard said as he trudged through the sewers. It smelled terrible and probably destroyed his boots. Ahead of him floated a small drone that checked around corners for him when needed. Even though it was much safer with the drone flying ahead of him, it did not mean that he enjoyed it. "So why did I have to come down here instead of you?" Gerard asked.

"I've been an agent longer than you and I'm older. When you get to my age then you can have someone else do this. Until then, quit whining!" Gerard sighed at this. He had heard tales from other agents that Jiraiya could be quite lazy when he wanted to be. This was just one of those moments unfortunately.

"You owe me new boots after this." Gerard said as he stopped near a corner and waited for the drone to check the corner for him.

"Clear." Jiraiya said into the earpiece. Gerard quickly turned around the corner with his Skorpion SK-790. It was much newer compared to other guns but it was light, compact, and packed a punch. It also helped that he had upgraded the weapon himself.

Gerard continued his movement forward. His nightvision goggles illuminated everything in a bright green as he walked. A few feet ahead of him there was a group of rats eating what would appear to be a…sandwich.

"Seems that someone has been here recently." Gerard stated.

"You must be getting close. The GPS says that you are near a marketplace." Jiraiya replied. This slightly frightened him. If the KOSs hanging out near the marketplace that he and Amelie used then they might have to find a new place to shop for food.

"Yeah, I know where we are." Ahead of him he noticed that there was a light coming from twenty feet around a corner. "You see this?" Gerard whispered.

"I'm on it. I'll check, try and stay silent." Jiraiya said. Gerard nodded and slowly followed after the drone that was rounding the corner.

"There is a man by a ladder. The ladder goes up into some building. Do you know about this?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was an old shoe factory that was condemned over a decade ago. I guess these guys are doing something there. Guess that tip really paid off."

"Got your silencer on?" Gerard pulled the device from his pocket and screwed it onto his gun. He flicked off the safety and smirked.

"As you would say, 'lock and load'." Gerard pulled near the corner and took a peak. Standing in the center of the tunnel system with a ladder behind them was a soldier. Their uniform was a mismatch of armor that did well in disguising the gender of the soldier. Gerard took aim and a burst of four bullets rocketed out of his gun and hit the soldier in the chest, neck, and two bullets went into their head.

The soldier fell to the ground and Gerard pushed his way through the tunnel in order to check the soldier. The KOS member was a woman who might have been beautiful if not for the scars and two bullet holes on her face. He looked up to the ladder and noticed that the door that the ladder led up to was open. The drone flew up and he was given a clear by Jiraiya.

Gerard let the gun fall to his side and bang against his leg due to the strap connecting it to his chest. He began to climb up the ladder and entered into the dusty factory. There wasn't anyone in the factory that he could see which confused him greatly. On a table Gerard noticed a file which he grabbed. Then he turned around. Why is it that this place was so empty? And also why would the group leave a file… he saw in the center of the factory a large silver suitcase that was opened and facing away from him.

He jogged over to it and his eyes widened. "Oh merde…"

"What? What is it Gerard?" Jiraiya asked. He was worried about his young friend. Gerard began to quickly run away towards the sewer entrance where he quickly jumped inside. He pulled out his phone and called Amelie as he ran through the sewer.

"Come on, come on, pick up mi cherie." Gerard said. He thanked whoever was out there when Amelie picked up her phone. "Are you and Naruto going to the market?" Gerard asked quickly as he ran towards where Jiraiya would be.

"Yes. But we are already here." Gerard's heart sunk when he heard this.

"You need to get out right now!" Gerard quickly climbed up the ladder with the phone by his ear.

"Why?"

"There's a bomb near the market!"

"O-okay." Amelie said and the call ended. Gerard put his phone away and made it to the sewer entrance where Jiraiya was waiting with a confused look on his face. Gerard threw the file into the back of the truck and pulled out some ammo which he used to reload his gun.

"Why did you-" The sound of a large explosion rattled from their position. Jiraiya looked incredulously at Gerard. "That explains a lot actually. You think we should get over there?"

"Yes. I think that would be a good idea." Gerard replied. Both then got into the truck that was near the tunnel.

"You smell like shit by the way." Jiraiya remarked as he turned the truck on and began to drive. Gerard sighed at Jiraiya's sense of humor.

"You owe me new boots and a drone."

"We can talk about this after we deal with the marketplace."

"That is a question that has been bothering me. Why did the KOSs attack the market instead of bank like usual?"

"Well the group is made up of psychopaths. It hasn't been that out of the ordinary for them to attack a civilian populace because they wanted to get their rocks off on it." Jiraiya quickly drove past another driver who was going too slowly for his tastes.

"What does getting their rocks mean?" Gerard asked.

"You know the euphemism of getting off?" There was a quick turn with the wheel while Gerard looked at the smoke coming from the marketplace.

"Yes, and that is extremely disgusting." Jiraiya pulled up by a large amount of traffic which annoyed the older man who began to honk the horn of the truck. When he received no response in return other than the horn blowing from the person in front of him, he turned to look at Gerard.

"Well, I've got nothing. We will need to travel on foot if we want to make any headway here." Jiraiya stated. Gerard nodded and opened the truck door and left it.

"Lock my truck before we leave." Gerard said. Jiraiya turned the truck off and exited the truck as well."

"You sound like an old lady when you say that." Jiraiya pressed the locking button on the keys which sounded a beep from the truck. With that both men began to move forward. Jiraiya with his revolvers out, and Gerard with his submachine gun. They ignored the looks they received as they entered into the rubble covered area when they were fired upon.

Jiraiya hid behind a destroyed car while Gerard hid behind rubble. "Real nice day, huh. Didn't you say that this would be a walk in the park, earlier?" Gerard called over to Jiraiya.

"Shut up, kid. Watch and learn." Jiraiya took a quick peak over the car and saw three soldiers firing at them. Well, even if they were bad shots, they at least were persistent. Jiraiya heard their guns click empty so he rolled out from behind cover and fired at two shooters that were busy reloading. One shot hit the person's throat while the other hit them in the head. The person who was shot in the throat grabbed the wound and began choking.

The third person who was busy reloading looked at his fallen comrades and back at Jiraiya. That was the last image that he saw as Jiraiya shot them in the head. "Should have chosen a better career option." Jiraiya said as he pushed himself off the ground. "Now kid, that is how you take care of business."

Gerard popped out of cover and shot a fourth person who rushed at Jiraiya with a knife from behind. "You should learn how to finish your work." Gerard replied with a smirk. Jiraiya looked at the woman who was bleeding out behind him.

"Still only counts as one." Jiraiya replied.

"Oh spare me." Gerard jogged over to Jiraiya and both began to walk forward. "Hold on." Gerard said as he took cover behind rubble and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "Amelie, where are you?" He asked with relief evident on his face.

"In a dumpster with Naruto. He got a really bad hit to his head and I think he needs to go to the hospital." Amelie replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be right there. You are in the alley, right?" Gerard asked.

"Yes." Amelie replied.

"Just wait right there, I love you." The call ended after that and Gerard relayed the information to Jiraiya who just chuckled and shook his head.

"He'll be fine. I guess that he'll be up in a few minutes." This shocked Gerard at how callously Jiraiya treated a life threatening injury to his grandson.

Gerard shook his head in slight confusion. "Why do you think that Naruto's injuries are not threatening?" Gerard asked.

"He has a high healing factor that makes it really hard to take him down for good. Now let's go find Naruto and Amelie." Jiraiya took this time to reload his revolver while Gerard did the same with his gun. When they were ready they walked forward and saw another soldier who was busy firing at another civilian. Gerard took his turn to aim and shot the person. "That would be three for me and three for you. We're tied."

"There are still four left. You haven't won just yet." As he said this, a woman's scream came from his left which made Jiraiya turn just in time to see a woman with machete's running at him. He used his revolvers to block the strikes of the machetes. The wild look in her eye from when Jiraiya first fought her was still there.

"Oh yes, Jiraiya! Do you wish to dance with me again!?" She asked seductively.

"I was always taught to never stick my dick in crazy." Jiraiya replied. He tried to maneuver his guns so that he could get a clear shot on Cat but she wouldn't let him in this fight.

"So Jiraiya, how does it feel to be alive after your son died? He was quite a looker but I guess he wasn't much if he was killed so easily." Cat said with mock hurt. Jiraiya ignored her taunt and tried to trip her but she jumped over it quite easily.

"I feel quite great. What about you, how does it feel to be most likely in your mid thirties with no kids? Have your ovaries dried up yet?" Cat's manic grin shrunk at the taunt.

"I will make you suffer beyond belief for that." Cat quickly backed away from Jiraiya and before he could shoot her, she was gone. As that happened, Jiraiya heard a few shots from behind him and turned to see that Gerard was hiding behind rubble. Fifteen feet ahead Sean O'Brian fired at the younger man with his gun arm. Gerard returned fire but Jiraiya couldn't spend his time looking after his associate as Cat came rushing back at Jiraiya with a scream.

Jiraiya ducked under her first swing and rolled away from her second. While the woman was extremely fast, she wasn't that tactile about her attacks. All she did was run and swing in every random direction in some hope that she would hit Jiraiya. The last time he had fought her and the KOSs, he had been alone which gave Sean the ability to pin him down with cover fire. Now with Gerard here, he didn't really need to worry about Sean all that much which meant that Cat was a lot less dangerous.

Jiraiya spun away from another one of Cat's swings and with a second of aligning his shot, he hit the crazed woman in the leg. She stumbled and tripped over some rubble at this new situation. Jiraiya took it as his chance to shoot the woman in the spine before he turned to look at Sean.

Gerard on the other hand took a peak from his cover and noticed another one of the KOS soldier trying to join in on the action. It was really quite sad when he had to kill a crazy person with a gun who had no experience if shooting. Either way, he still took the potshot at the soldier which brought him to the ground before ducking back behind cover as Sean began to fire at him.

"Come out, come out ya right bastard! I got a bullet with your name on it!" Sean screamed out with a cackle at the end.

"Jiraiya, are you done flirting!" Gerard screamed as he blindly fired at Sean from behind cover. A gun shot went off and Sean's laughing stopped.

"Yes." Jiraiya replied as he walked over to Gerard. Jiraiya was covered in dirt and he had some slices on him.

"Cut yourself shaving?" Gerard joked with the older man.

"No, just had to deal with an annoying bitch. Now we have one member to deal with, so where could they be?" As Jiraiya said this, a pitch black helicopter began to take off much to the confusion of the two Overwatch members. One thing that Gerard noticed was that the helicopter had a single marking on it. A red stylized scratch mark.

"What in the world is that?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know. We'll worry about it later, let's just find Naruto and Amelie and deal with Crocket if we need to." Jiraiya replied. Eventually after a small amount of time making their way through the destroyed buildings, they found the dumpster where Naruto and Amelie were hiding. Naruto was awake much to Amelie's shock but that was soon eased once Gerard pulled her out of the dumpster and kissed her on the lips.

Naruto leaned over to Jiraiya and whispered, "Adults are really gross." Jiraiya chuckled at the boy and the group of four began to leave the area when the police began to arrive. After Gerard managed to clear up the situation and after an hour of questioning for the group of four, they were finally let go so that they could head back to the base.

"I do have one problem with today," Gerard began.

"And what would that be?" Amelie asked.

"Where are we going to shop now?" Amelie playfully smacked Gerard up the head. Even though he tried to ease the tension of the day, Gerard still was worried about what he had seen earlier and where Crocket had disappeared off to. The police after investigating the area had not found a single sign of the person known as Crocket.

But he was really worried about why a helicopter was in the area to begin with? And what was with that symbol on it? Either way, he would be looking quite deeply into this.

* * *

On a helicopter, Crocket sat with one leg crossed over the other. Across from Crocket was a woman with dark hair in a tight suit sat in her seat. "Did you acquire the information we wanted?" Crocket nodded in response before handing over a file with a flashdrive attached to it. Mikoto opened the file and looked at schematics of a gun arm while under it was a pair of schematics on leg augmentations.

Mikoto closed the file and gave a fake smile to the being across from her. "You have done good work Crocket. We'll have to reward you for this work. So, did you take care of your former associates?" Crocket nodded.

Crocket had definitely taken care of the former associates. While they had been quite…entertaining, they were only useful for helping TALON's goals. Their final use was when the secrets of their augmentations were discovered. After that, Crocket no longer had a use for the unhinged group and so sent the two Overwatch agents that were located in the city a message on what was happening today.

And the two agents had performed wonderfully. All of Crocket's former comrades were killed by those two. Now Crocket just needed to think about what else needed to be taken care of? Oh yes…upgrades.

Still, it felt like there was something that was forgotten? Who knows, memory had become a little fuzzy lately. It would probably need to be fixed. Everything needed to be fixed eventually. Crocket remembered fondly the first time it fixed anything and that was in a hospital. Things and people sadly broke all the time though. Things could be fixed quite easily and remain in that state but people. People always needed repairs and fixes. It was a never ending conflict that would never resolve itself and this in the closest description of Crocket's feelings…annoyed Crocket.

That was why Crocket loved to enter into buildings in order to fix the people inside. It was the closest thing to what Crocket could consider to be pleasurable. Thankfully TALON allowed Crocket to fix a lot of people.

People needed to be fixed after all.

* * *

Gerard and Jiraiya both looked over the file that Gerard had found in the factory. What both had found inside was an eye opener to say the least. Jiraiya had heard about a group called TALON that was beginning to appear throughout the world, this just proved that they were a threat. A whole plan on robbing from a military base in the U.S. would certainly be a real eye opener for Overwatch who would now be looking into this threat due to Gerard faxing it to the Overwatch HQ in New York.

"We really are getting in deep, aren't we?" Gerard asked.

"Yes we are. I'll need to speak to some of my contacts about this. Still, we accomplished a lot today and we should be proud." Jiraiya began to walk away from the younger man but stopped. "Gerard, try to get some sleep tonight."

This confused Gerard. "Why do you say that?"

"Because whenever I am about to do some late night work, I usually look like you, slightly cold, distant, and staring too long at a screen." Jiraiya replied which made Gerard slightly chuckle.

"Alright vieil home." Gerard replied with a grin.

"I know you probably insulted me right there but I'm going to ignore it because you are a young, stupid kid." With that, the older man walked away and left Gerard alone. He looked back at the file and then towards his computer screen. Guess tonight would be extremely busy. As he thought this he felt a pair of arms drape over his shoulders and a familiar chest lean into his back.

"Are you busy? Because I wondering if you would like to come to bed with me?" Amelie asked in a sultry voice. Gerard smiled at Amelie. Guess tonight would be busy for a different reason.

"Oui."

* * *

Lena, Martha, and David were all sitting on the couch together while watching the news. Originally they had watched about what was happening in London but then the news changed to a breaking new in Paris.

"Hey, that's where Naruto is!" Lena stated with nervousness.

"Paris was bombed today by a terrorist group known by the UN as the KOS group. While many were killed in the bombing, the group was eventually stopped by two Overwatch members: Jiraiya Namikaze, and Gerard Lacroix."

As the reporter said this, a picture of Jiraiya and Gerard appeared on the screen. Both appeared beat up and rugged but they held a certain type of pride in their stances. Next to them stood a woman who Lena didn't recognize and…

"Hey look, there's Naruto!" Lena said as she pointed at the screen. Her parents slightly chuckled at their daughter's reaction.

"While this horrifying action destroyed a part of Paris, the people here will not bow to the terror that unleashed and will grow stronger because of it. That is all, See you again, John." The reporter finished.

"Well, your friend certainly is becoming busy." David said.

"I hope that he doesn't get into too much trouble. I would hate having to worry about the yank." Lena remarked to her parents. Martha put her arm around Lena's shoulders in order to reassure her daughter.

"He'll be fine. Just you see, love." Martha said as calmly as she could. While Martha knew that Lena could put on a tough front, underneath the girl could be quite scared. Yet that was still a good sign as Lena would always put bravery and daring before fear and cowardice. David also could worry about the yank as well since he had noticed the effect that Naruto had on Lena which Martha approved of. Lena sadly enough didn't have many friends and that was after Naruto arrived. Maybe Lena would make some more friends when she got back to school?

* * *

It was a few weeks after the battle and both Naruto and Jiraiya were enjoying their stay in Paris. While they were called in with Gerard to deal with a few issues, they spent much of their time training, especially on his new Hard-Light form which Naruto wanted to be able to use like his tailed form. This led up to Naruto being able to use the form for over seven minutes which he was proud about.

At the moment, Naruto and Gerard were watching Amelie perform one of her upcoming dance routines. It was quite entrancing to the two for quite different reasons. Naruto found it amazing with how she was able to move so fluidly. She was like water with how she danced about the training grounds which slightly reminded him of Lena.

Gerard on the other hand was enchanted by his fiancé's beauty and how she could dedicate herself so much to this art. Even though both of them were young, they shared a love for one another that could not be dissuaded. They knew one another in both a physical and mental manner that no else could possibly understand and it was what held them together. One could not be without the other in their minds.

After Amelie performed a final spin and a jump, she fell back onto the tips of her toes and bowed to the two. Both males clapped at her performance which made Amelie smile. Gerard tossed Amelie a towel which she used to wipe off all the accumulated sweat on her body.

"You were amazing, Amy! Y'know!" Naruto shouted which made the smile on Amelie's face grow. She walked over to the two and sat down.

"My recital is in a week so I am a bit nervous. I still don't think that I have truly mastered my spin at the end." Amelie said in a deprecating tone. Gerard just hugged Amelie with one arm.

"You will do great, my love. I believe in you, and so does Naruto. Now let's go get something to eat." Gerard said as he stood up with Amelie, Naruto followed quickly after them. While Gerard would normally think that something was wrong because Jiraiya didn't want to attend a beautiful woman dancing, he knew that the older man was busy researching anything he could on TALON.

Both of them had been trading off on researching the organization for multiple weeks as they both wanted to figure out this mystery of why they were doing what they were doing. Why they were associated with a group of terrorist. Luckily a few other Overwatch members had managed to stop the TALON raiding plan on the military base in Nevada. It was there that a new division of Overwatch was revealed, Blackwatch.

All that Jiraiya or Gerard truly knew about it was that it was led by Gabriel Reyes and it contained a large group of mercenaries. Even so, they managed to stop the group but they were unable to retain a prisoner as each TALON member died due to a small explosive in their helmets.

It was quite messy to say the least at least that was what Reinhardt and Ana said. The mission was quite a success though, even if there were a few injuries on Overwatch's side. One member of Blackwatch for instance lost an arm to the battle. The person could get a replacement for the arm eventually though so there was no point in worrying about it now.

Over the weeks that Jiraiya and Naruto had been in Paris, they had managed to find a way into both his and Amelie's hearts. Jiraiya was quite a teacher as he helped to make Gerard into a better soldier while also acting as a confidante for his more personal issues.

Even if his perverted nature displayed itself to Amelie, she treated the man as if he was a grandfather and both of them would usually drag both him and Naruto into new situations that could be considered to be quite embarrassing.

Naruto on the other hand was like the little brother that both Gerard and Amelie never had. He may have been hyper at some points but that was to be expected of a ten going on eleven year old. His birthday was in a few weeks after all.

Gerard would say that in two weeks, his life would be at its greatest due to finally marrying Amelie then. The Overwatch members would be arriving eventually so that they could attend the wedding as well.

Personally Gerard found it to be an extremely busy time and it could be a lot easier if the wedding was smaller, but as the saying went, a happy wife meant a happy life. He would do anything for Amelie after all. Now if only she could stop worrying so much about the wedding.

Then again, Amelie was always a bit of a worrier; she complimented his calm personality perfectly. Now all that needed to be done was to make sure that the food arrived on time and to have a bachelor party. At least that is what Jiraiya and the other guys planned to do.

Gerard was a little terrified whenever he was involved in one of Jiraiya's plans. One of the older man's plans had involved him going into a sewer and needing to get a new pair of boots and a new drone. And Gerard really liked his old boots.

Well, plans would work out in the end; he just needed to make sure that he could get there first.

* * *

Gabriel Reyes looked over Jesse with a stony expression. While most would consider this his default look, there were a few that could see right through it. One was Jack, the next was Ana, and the final one was sleeping in a bed before him. He was full of fear, shock, and worry at Jesse who was in a bed.

The reason that Jesse was in a bed instead of training at this time was due to the massive injury he sustained on his first Blackwatch mission. Gabriel saw this as a complete disaster. He knew he should have made the kid stay behind because he wasn't ready yet for field missions. The kid was good, there was no doubt about it, but he still was young, stupid, and extremely cocky.

That had managed to lose him an arm when it was blown off with a shotgun after Jesse let his guard down. Gabriel considered himself at fault for this as Jesse was under his care. He was the closest person that he had ever let near himself in years and this was how that was rewarded? The loss of an arm from the shoulder down.

No, Gabriel vowed to himself as he stood over the comatose form of his protégé that he would do better, he owed the kid that, not that he would ever admit it.

First would be to get Jesse a new arm. The doctors were going to work on that in a few hours. He would be damned if Jesse would be held back by an injury like this.

Now that Gabriel realized it, he was getting too attached to this kid. Why would he care about a little punk like this so much? He only really took the kid in because he wanted someone to join Blackwatch. At least that was what he thought. Things had become confusing over the past few months and he would never say this aloud, but it frightened him.

The best he could do now was to let the kid rest, and later, start to distance himself from the boy. That was if he could.

* * *

 **And we are still going strong everyone. Things are starting to happen, explosions, gun fights, issues, and a hot chick in a catsuit. Let's see what happens next, shall we? Stay frosty my friends.**

 **P.S. I hope that you guys like the new cover. I thought it matched the story quite well, don'cha think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Jiraiya began to straighten Naruto's tie. It was quite a busy day as right next to them, Gerard was breathing rapidly due to freaking out over what was about to happen. Today was the day that both he and Amelie would finally get married and he was terrified. Jiraiya stood up from where as he was crouching after he finished dealing with Naruto's tie. "Gerard, are you okay?" Jiraiya asked.

"Maybe we should push the date of the wedding back…" Gerard answered as he began hyperventilating. Jiraiya knew this feeling quite intimately. He felt the same way when he was getting married to Tsunade. Luckily his friend Orochimaru had been there to snap him out of his mania. Guess it was Jiraiya's turn to do the same for his friend.

With that in mind, Jiraiya walked over to Gerard, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slapped him in the face. "Get ahold of yourself, Gerard. Do you love this girl?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes." Gerard stuttered out.

"Does she love you?"

"Yes." Jiraiya let go of Gerard's collar, patted the wrinkles in his suit out, and tied the man's tie.

"Then I want you to man up, walk onto that alter, and kiss that girl. Got it?" Gerard nodded rapidly. "Then congratulations. You are going to be a married man." Gerard looked at the mirror and took a deep breath. Then he looked at Jiraiya and Naruto.

"So, how do I look?" He asked.

"Great!" Naruto and Jiraiya replied with matching grins. Gerard could easily see the family resemblance between the two. The three then began to walk out of the room together. They passed a group of people walking out into the courtyard where an alter and benches had been set up with a priest waiting right by the alter. Jiraiya left the group at the isle as he had another important task to do.

The duo walked out together and saw all the Overwatch members sitting in chairs together. Sadly, both Gerard and Amelie did not have any family to witness this as Amelie was an orphan while Gerard's parents had died two years ago. At least the Overwatch members had decided to step in for this.

The trio walked up to the alter and Gerard stood next to the priest. Naruto walked off to the side to join Jack Morrison, Torbjorn, and Reinhardt. It would be a minute later when the music began to play and Amelie began to walk down the aisle in a white dress while being escorted by Jiraiya who was taking place of Amelie's dead father. When Gerard saw Amelie, the nervousness that was filling him earlier completely left him as he saw the smile that Amelie had under her veil.

Jiraiya and Amelie made it to the alter and Jiraiya walked to join the others on the side. The priest began to speak and Naruto tuned it out as he internally began talking to Kurama. Both could easily admit that while this ceremony looked nice, it was also very boring as nothing exciting was happening. Later tonight he would be calling Lena to tell her all about as well as taking pictures of the ceremony as she wanted to see everything. This was aided by Kurama who managed to rig his mind to be able to take pictures with his eyes which could be uploaded onto the internet and sent to Lena's computer.

Eventually Gerard and Amelie made their vows to one another and kissed which caused the audience to cheer and clap. Naruto joined in with a smile on his face as he was happy for the two Overwatch members who had become sibling to him. Quickly, everyone hurried inside for the food and drinks except for Jiraiya, Ana, and Reinhardt. Naruto walked over to Reinhardt with a grin on his face.

"Reiny!"

"Hello, Naruto. You've grown once again!" The large man said as he kneeled down to Naruto's level and gave the boy a hug. They separated and Reinhardt ruffled Naruto's hair. "So have you gotten stronger?" Reinhardt asked.

"Yeah! I can do all of these awesome things now, and I'm really, really, fast!"

"Good." Reinhardt said. Naruto looked over at Ana ad Jiraiya who were talking with one another. It had been a long time since he had seen the woman and she looked slightly older. Both in her eyes, and due to some lightened streaks in her dark hair.

"Hey, Ms. Ana!" Naruto said. Ana and Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"Hello, young one. It has been a long time since we have seen one another. You've certainly grown." Ana looked at Jiraiya, "What have you been feeding the boy?" She jokingly asked.

"Everything."

"It is remarkable that he isn't a fussy eater."

"I'll eat anything, Ms. Ana!" Naruto replied quickly. Ana looked at Naruto once again. She then smiled at Naruto's exuberance. It was what her daughter was once like before she became a teenager. Now these days, Fareeha was moody and in a disagreeable mood.

"Well then, you should run along inside, little one, or else all the food will be gone before you know it." Ana replied. Naruto's eyes widened before he quickly began running. The adults were surprised at how fast the boy was. His small size really betrayed his speed. "So how fast did you say that Naruto could go?" Ana asked Jiraiya.

"He can literally flash around now. Much too fast for the human eye to comprehend. That was just him going slow. You should see him when he wants to go fast." Jiraiya remarked.

"I'll just have to see that one day. Then again," Ana gave Jiraiya a knowing smile, "you both have been showing up on the news due to your little shoot out earlier. I don't doubt that I'll see more of these heroics with both you and Naruto traveling around." Ana replied. Jiraiya awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of his head in the same way that Naruto did.

"About that…" Ana patted Jiraiya on the shoulder.

"Calm down, old man. You need to relax." Ana replied. She then walked away quite happy with herself. What made her happier was when she heard Jiraiya grumbling.

"I'm not that old, am I?" Jiraiya asked himself. He looked over at Reinhardt. "Am I?" Reinhardt held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Don't involve me in this. I'm already old enough as it is. At least I can be happy with the fact that you're older than me." Reinhardt said before scurrying away quickly for a man over six feet tall. Jiraiya sighed at this. He would definitely get Reinhardt back for that. Maybe by burning his Hasselhoff collection. Who knows?

After a while, Jiraiya joing the festivities inside where the married couple was already eating their cake. Gerard and Amelie really did look good together. It took him back to his wedding with Tsunade. While he was never a rich man, Tsunade's family was. They paid for much of the wedding despite Jiraiya's objections against doing so as he did not wish to put any pressure on Tsunade's family. He was waved off of course but the family appreciated nonetheless.

It was the second happiest day of his life. His first was when Minato was born. Sadly those little moments had to end as Tsunade's family got into a fight with another group known as the Shimada's. What Jiraiya didn't know about Tsunade's family at the time was that they were a criminal family that were rivals with the Shimada's for years. Eventually it came to a head when they staged an attack on Jiraiya and Tsunade.

This ended with Tsunade dying leaving Jiraiya behind. A newly made father with no experience in anything besides fishing. He and Minato were taken in by one of Tsunade's surviving uncles named Tobirama. The man taught Jiraiya everything that he knew, from fighting to espionage which came in handy when the Shimada's came after the three in order to wipe out the last of the Senju's.

Tobirama sacrificed himself in order to save both Jiraiya and Minato. That was when Jiraiya decided to leave for America where he got a job as a security guard for a company before eventually moving on to mercenary work, and eventually to working with the American government. All of this was in order to support Minato which worked.

Jiraiya looked at how happy Naruto was being surrounded by the members of Overwatch. They were Naruto's new family after he had lost his previous one. If anything happened to Jiraiya, then he knew that they would take care of Naruto.

Jiraiya was brought out of these morbid thoughts when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked to see that Jack was standing there with a drink in hand. "Hey, Jiraiya, why are you standing in the corner instead of being in the middle of the party?"

"It's not my thing, Jack. I'm not the type of guy who likes to be in the center of a party unless I have to."

"Well, there are some pretty girls here, if that'll cheer you up." As Jack said this, a hispanic woman walked past the two. "Hey, Sombra." Jack greeted.

"Hello, Jack." The woman replied as she walked away.

"Just go out there and have some fun. I'll see you later." Jack then slipped away from Jiraiya which left the older man chuckling to himself before he walked towards the festivities. Maybe he could get the numbers of some of the girls here. Jiraiya once again looked at the happy couple. He hoped that both of them had happiness in their marriage. When he continued his walk, he saw Reinhardt and Ana dancing together. A little strange, but he could deal with it. Those two flirted with each other enough that there was probably something between them. At least Jiraiya hoped, he would feel really awkward if his assumption was wrong.

Jiraiya really hoped that things would get a little easier for him after this. After all, he and Naruto still had a long way to go…

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

* * *

It had been three harsh years trekking through Russia after spending a year touring throughout Europe. While both Jiraiya and Naruto were used to living in the wilderness, they were not used to living in extremely cold conditions as the two had forgone using a cabin. They decided to stay away from cities as Vishkar had tracked them down four times when they went to a highly populated area.

The Vishkar members that were sent against them were always really weak compare to the Namikaze's. Both were slightly thankful for this as they really didn't like having their journey slowed down. Naruto had grown along with Kurama. Both of their existences were covered up heavily by Overwatch as Vishkar was still ever searching.

The two had managed to get that golden cloak form of theirs mastered completely and both were working on a special ability together which they called their Nine Tailed mode or something like that. All attempts at it were a failure and both Naruto and Kurama blamed it on lack of power. Besides just Naruto's and Kurama's relationship growing, the relationship between Naruto and Lena had grown as both refused to stay out of contact with one another for more than a week. Jiraiya found it cute in a way.

Both Gerard and Amelie were quite happy together, Jiraiya and Naruto both made it a plan to contact the two every month as they had grown close over their six-month time together. Gerard was also dealing with more and more TALON activities which had started spanning more of the world. They even worried Jiraiya with how they were so secretive. None of his contacts had found anything about the group but rumor and dead ends.

As of right now, the duo was getting off a plane together in order to enter South Korea. Apparently the tickets were very cheap this time of year. Jiraiya didn't know why but it really didn't matter at this point. Both he and Naruto would be taking a break together in order to just relax. Though Jiraiya didn't like being near this part of the world due to how close it was to Japan.

"Well, Naruto, what do you think we should do first?" Jiraiya asked.

"I heard that they serve live squid here. I want to try some. And there is supposed to be a video game tournament that's supposed to happen. I'm rooting for D. Va!" Naruto replied. Jiraiya cocked his eyebrow at Naruto.

"What is a D. Va?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's this awesome gamer that has been winning a lot of tournaments." Naruto replied.

"So, she's basically a gremlin." Jiraiya remarked. Naruto sighed at the man. The older man really didn't understand video games.

"You're old, gramps." Naruto replied as he zipped his orange jacket up. He had to get a new jacket after the amount of punishment his old one took over the years along with how Naruto grew out of it after a while. Being 15 would do that to you. For Naruto's 14th birthday, Jiraiya had gotten him a jacket that was similar to the previous one, except that this had an orange and black color scheme. Naruto liked it and yet he still kept the previous jacket as a memento. When Jiraiya and Naruto finally got out of the airport together after dealing with the baggage claim where Jiraiya had to do many things in order to actually get his guns into the country, they took a taxi and headed off.

One of their first stops was by a food stand where they got some lunch which consisted of fish and noodles. This was quickly followed by Jiraiya ordering a cup of sake and downing it. To finish this, Naruto ordered up a live squid to eat. The stand owner was happy to oblige and after preparing it, the squid was wrapped on a stick and handed over to Naruto.

With no regrets, Naruto bit down on the squid and started chewing. After the second chew, the squid began fighting but Naruto used his immense strength that was aided by Kurama to chew the squid up and eventually swallow it with some difficulty. After finishing, Naruto raised his arms in victory while the chef and Jiraiya congratulated him.

"Good job." Jiraiya said while patting Naruto on the back. He quickly handed money over to the chef and the two got up and began walking.

"I want to see the ocean, would you mind if I dragged you along?" Naruto asked with a grin. Jiraiya was used to Naruto speeding around areas and dragging him along. Jiraiya smirked and nodded which made Naruto jump with joy. He rarely got to show his abilities in public when he was younger. This would be one of those chances to do so.

Naruto tossed his bag to Jiraiya who caught it which was followed by Naruto being covered in gold Hard-light flames. He had mastered this form enough that he could customize what he looked like. This eventually settled for Naruto wearing black clothing underneath a golden cloak with a high collar that was tattered along with the sleeves and hem. "Let's go Kurama!" Naruto shouted before he picked up Jiraiya with one of his Hard-light claws. A second later and the two were gone.

When they arrived at the coast, Naruto stopped and set Jiraiya down. When Naruto had first done this, Jiraiya vomited his stomach out. It took three more times before Jiraiya got better and stopped losing his lunch over the high velocity of Naruto's run. Quickly Naruto let the cloak disperse which left him in his orange clothes.

"Why are there so many mechs here?" Naruto asked. It was true, there were a large amount of robots with guns for arms that were all aimed at the ocean. Jiraiya was confused about this as well. He was about to try and find someone to ask about this when a man dressed in a soldier's uniform ran up to him.

"What are you two idiots doing here?! Don't you know that the Colossal Omnic is coming!?" The man asked as he ran over to the two. Naruto and Jiraiya turned to look at each other in confusion. Eventually the soldier made it to the two. "Come on, we need to get out of here before it comes. As he said this, a loud metallic screeching sounded from the ocean. Naruto and Jiraiya turned around and looked at the ocean to see that there were large waves crashing against the sand of the beach.

The mechs stood still and unmoving. "We need to run, now!" The soldier shouted before running away. The Namikaze's followed after the man figuring that it was the best idea at the time. As they did so, the soldier began screaming into his radio, "Activate the mechs! The Colossal Omnic is coming!" Eventually the three made it to a barricade where they hid.

Jiraiya dropped the bags that he was carrying and pulled out his revolvers. The soldier glanced at the guns before pulling out his rifle and aiming at the ocean. "I hope you know how to use those. Now why in the hell were you two by the ocean during a time like this? Don't you know that the Colossus comes around this time?"

"Two things, I am a member of Overwatch, I know how to use these guns, and we don't know about what you're talking about." Jiraiya replied.

"Overwatch or not, I don't think that you are prepared for what's coming." As the soldier said this, a few tanks floated past them and towards the ocean. "Every year, the great beast comes out of the ocean in order to attack us and every year we push it back. Damn Minato Namikaze for creating these things." The soldier said. Now that Naruto and Jiraiya got a good look at the man, they noticed how he had scarring across his fight, the indicator of an old soldier, even if the man didn't look his age.

"Well then, we'll just have to show you what Overwatch can do. Naruto, go Hard-light mode, and take point on a roof." Jiraiya reached into his bag and pulled out a rifle which he tossed to Naruto. When he caught the gun, he was quickly consumed by golden flames which made the soldier's jaw drop. Then Naruto jumped into the air and onto the roof of the building next to them in a single bound.

"What!" The soldier shouted in shock. He was quickly drawn out of it when from the ocean, a massive metallic beast burst out with a roar that shattered the glass in the area and forced Jiraiya and the soldier to cover their ears. The soldier grabbed his radio and began shouting order in it. "What the hell, why aren't the mechs firing!?" He shouted.

"Our systems have been compromised. The mechs are down!" The person replied. The soldier's eyes widened.

"Then send everything else. We need to push it back!"

"It'll take four minutes for the jets to take off. You need to hold off until then." The soldier acknowledged this before throwing his radio at the wall. He looked over to Jiraiya with a look of defeat on his face.

"The coast will probably be destroyed by the time we push it back. I would recommend that you leave before then." Jiraiya shook his head in response which confused the soldier.

"Naruto and I are not running. We'll stay here and help you fight this thing."

"If we are to most likely die with one another, could I at least get your name before then?" The soldier asked.

"Jiraiya Namikaze, and my grandson Naruto Namikaze, at your service." As Jiraiya said this, the Omnic burst from the sea in all of its glory. It was a massive machine easily reaching over two hundred and fifty feet high. It had a main large pod that housed the barrels for multiple weapons. Two arms held massive missile turrets while four legs stomped along the ground like a giant crab. A red glowing line could be construed as its eye.

This thing absolutely terrified Jiraiya as he had never seen an Omnic of this size before. His hopes of defeating it were completely dashed when he witnessed it.

* * *

Up on the roof, Naruto was already firing shot after shot at targets that Kurama perceived as weak areas on the giant Omnic. Every bullet that met its target would elicit a roar that it seemed to show the rage of the machine. Whenever they put a bullet into a weak area, that area would then be covered by a sheet of metal making the area impossible to damage.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the Omnic turn its attention to him. Quickly the Omnic fired missiles at his position which was when Naruto dashed off the building and onto another. Behind him, the previous building he had been standing on was covered in a fiery ball that consumed the area and collapsed the building. More missiles followed after him which made Naruto have to jump to different building just to avoid being consumed in an inferno.

"Kurama, any ideas!?" Naruto screamed as he dodged each missile fired at him.

' **We could try Nine Tailed mode?** ' Kurama recommended. Naruto jumped down into an alley just as a missile destroyed the building next to him. Then he ran.

"We don't have the amount of power required to do it!" Naruto shouted back. Thankfully there weren't any missiles being fired at him as of right now.

' **There is a power station that gives electricity to this whole block just fifty feet in front of you.** ' Kurama said with an excited tone. He really wanted to see how this ability would work out since both he and Naruto had been working on it for a few months now.

* * *

 **Two Months Earlier**

* * *

 _Naruto was surrounded by a mass of trees with a face scrunched in concentration. Surrounding him was a golden outline of Hard-light that was shaped like that of a giant fox's head that easily dwarfed him. It seemed like it was slowly fading into existence but eventually after a small amount of time, it faded away, leaving Naruto breathing heavily and covered in sweat. The golden Hard-light form that had encased him quickly dispersed as there wasn't any energy left to sustain it._

" _Damn it! This is the twentieth time that this has happened!" Naruto complained aloud. Kurama grumbled at this. "What is it, Kurama?"_

' _ **I figured out the real issue with what we are trying to do.**_ _' Kurama replied._

" _And what would that be?" Naruto asked as he sat down upon the grass in order to rest. This ability was really giving him a headache. He noticed it after the tenth attempt at it. Kurama said that he would begin work on it as he found this issue to be very disturbing._

' _ **We need power. Much more power than we hold right now. The only way I could theoretically see us gaining the energy needed would be to train till we drop every day for the next five years.**_ _' Naruto groaned with annoyance._

" _Well, then this move will need to be scrapped. I just cannot see anyway to use it with the requirements needed. And I really wanted to be able to do it as well, y'know?" Naruto pushed himself off the ground and began walking back to the camp where Jiraiya was cooking fish. At least he could get some food after all of this…_

* * *

With the new directive in mind, Naruto ran towards the power station. Ahead of him was a brick building but Naruto just charged through it and ignored the obstacle which left a hole in its wake. This was swiftly followed by another hole in the building which exited out into a fenced out area with a massive box that was surrounded by coils. "Hey, Kurama, how badly could this plan go?" Naruto asked as he jumped over the fence.

' **Your brain could possibly melt while the nanobots in your body would explode. This could cause a chain reaction that would leave you a smear in the ground and me as a disembodied mind lost in cyberspace. Other than that, no worries. Knock yourself out…please don't die.** ' Kurama quickly finished. Naruto breathed in deeply. This would be something that would either mean the life or death of many. He couldn't die from this as there were too many people counting on him.

Naruto punched his fist into the metal panel of the station box which exposed many wires that were obviously charged with energy. With one last thought of regret, Naruto used both of his hands to grab the wires. The huge influx of energy turned his vision white and Naruto was unable to tell if he was screaming in pain…

* * *

Jiraiya had felt worry when he saw the missiles chase after Naruto and hoped that the boy was still alive. Most likely yes as Jiraiya had found that it was pretty hard to kill him over the years. Still, it worried the older man at times with how reckless Naruto could be. Right now though, it was not the time to be scared as the massive Omnic was approaching the buildings. None of the tanks had been able to repel the Omnic as they didn't do enough damage to it in the long run.

It made Jiraiya nervous as he noticed that the Omnic adapted to the tanks strategies which involved pushing it back into the water. In response, the Omnic began to use buildings for cover which it pushed over when the tanks approached to close.

Really, at this point Jiraiya felt completely out of his element. He had no way to combat this thing as his guns were all but useless against the tough metal exterior of the Omnic. With little options left, Jiraiya chose to follow on foot after the Omnic to see if there were any flaws in its ability or body which could be exploited. This truly was a chore as he had to navigate through the rubble of the city. As far as the Overwatch member could tell, there was nothing that could be done about this Omnic other than leaving this area of the city for dead and instead bombing it.

Three aircrafts quickly flew over Jiraiya before they fired their missiles at the Omnic. Sadly, it did nothing except draw the Omnic's attention. Quickly two of those three planes were shot out of the sky while the third rushed off. A few screams came from one of the collapsed buildings that Jiraiya was near. Without a second's hesitation, Jiraiya ran over to the building which he noticed was a small house. Quite strange in a city like this, but he put that thought out of his mind and crawled over the rubble.

"Hold on, I'm coming to get you!" Jiraiya shouted in Korean.

"We're here! We're here!" The voice of a woman replied. After finally climbing over the rubble, Jiraiya entered the ruins of what might have once been a kitchen due to its broken counter and tiled floor. "Right here!" Jiraiya turned to his left and saw a woman and a little girl trapped behind some broken beams which were supporting a section of ceiling that was on the brink of collapsing on the two.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you two out." Jiraiya said calmly before holstering his guns. He quickly walked over to the beams and began to analyze the situation. From what he could tell, the three of the beams were supporting the load of the ceiling while one of the beams was blocking a small hole that could be crawled out of. "I'm going to lift one of the beams. When I do, I want you two to crawl out. Can you do that for me?" Jiraiya asked as he put his fingers under the beam. He really hoped that he wouldn't pull his back out on this.

With a count of three, Jiraiya began lifting the beam which felt like it was over two hundred pounds. Where was Reinhardt when you needed him. "Go!" Jiraiya yelled as he felt his muscles burn. The girl crawled out first while the mother crawled out after her. With relief, Jiraiya dropped the dead weight and began rubbing his shaking hands.

"Thank you!" The woman said before picking up her daughter and running away. The Omnic screamed once more and Jiraiya saw that its gaze was fixed in his direction. Guess it was programmed to kill all humans. That certainly meant him. He took off in an attempt to get away from the giant robot of destruction and hopefully lose the attention of it.

Truly this was the absolute worse vacation that he and Naruto could have gone on. As it were, he found that climbing over rubble was made much faster when being chased by something that wanted to kill you. A building fell in front of him which blocked off his escape route. "Shit!" Jiraiya shouted before turning around and pulling out his guns. If he was going to go down, then at least he would face this Omnic head on instead of running away.

"Come on you giant trashcan! I can take you!" Jiraiya fired at it which elicited a scream from the machine. It trained its guns on Jiraiya and just before it could fire, the strangest thing in Jiraiya's day occurred. A giant golden fox with nine tails tackled the Omnic to the ground.

"Don't/ **Don't** you/ **you** dare/ **dare** touch/ **touch** our/ **our** gramps/ **gramps** you/ **you** prick/ **prick!** " The giant fox screamed in the combined voices of Naruto and Kurama at the Omnic. Jiraiya's jaw dropped at this. The massive golden fox looked at Jiraiya with glowing white eyes surrounded in black that trailed up to it's ears. There were three black bars on it's face while black markings were etched all along the body.

The golden fox avatar looked at Jiraiya and inside it's head, Jiraiya could see Naruto floating. "N-Naruto?!" Jiraiya half shouted and half asked.

"And/ **And** Kurama/ **Kurama!** " The being replied before turning back to the Omnic that pushed itself back onto its legs. The fox took off once more after the machine while the Omnic began firing rockets at the fox. "Stop/ **Stop** firing/ **firing** at/ **at** us/ **us** you/ **you** crab/ **crab** knockoff/ **knockoff!** " They charged through the explosions which did nothing to the golden exterior of the avatar and slammed their tails at the Omnic which sent it back a few blocks to the coast.

* * *

The fox avatar charged at the machine and didn't give it an inch. Nothing would deter them from tossing it back into the ocean as they were really annoyed from the amount of pain that they were feeling. Unfortunately, while the plan to charge themselves up went without a hitch, Naruto had been quite injured from the huge amount of voltage that they had taken.

It had been enough to systematically kill the entire powergrid for the area. Not a spark was left as all of it had gone into creating this body. There was also the other issue which was due to Naruto's mind. Sadly, it wasn't built to handle the task of making and keeping this body in control, so Kurama had to temporarily merge his mind with Naruto, ergo, what was standing before the giant robot right now.

The fox avatar used the tails it had to wrap around the Omnic's legs and pull them out from under it. With a quick application of strength, the Omnic was tossed over into the beach where it stood up with a limp. One of its four legs had been damaged in the attack which revealed itself through the massive amount of sparks that emitted from the area. With its defeat clear, the Omnic fired at the fox avatar and began retreating.

The fox avatar grew annoyed with this. They let their displeasure be known by shouting at the Omnic, "Here/ **Here** we/ **we** are/ **are** , don't/ **don't** turn/ **turn** away/ **away** now/ **now!** " Even though the fox avatar was quite giddy with the prospect of fighting the Omnic some more, they knew that there wasn't much they could do as their energy was nearly depleted. Instead, the fox avatar simply opted to glare at the Omnic as it scurried back into the ocean until its head sunk below the waves. With a sigh, the fox avatar turned their gaze from the ocean and padded back over to where their gramps was. They found Jiraiya still where they had left him.

"Naruto and Kurama, that was unbelievable! You took that Omnic down like it was nothing! How did you manage to do this?" Jiraiya asked while gesturing to the massive body. The fox avatar gained a slightly embarrassed look on their face before they began rubbing the back of their head.

"It/ **It** was/ **was** nothing/ **nothing,** y'know/ **y'know…** " The fox avatar replied before their hand fell down to the ground which caused a tremor in the ground. "Still/ **Still,** we're/ **we're** about/ **about** to/ **to** collapse/ **collapse** so/ **so** we/ **we** suggest **/suggest** that/ **that** we/ **we** save/ **save** the/ **the** conversation/ **conversation** for/ **for** later/ **later.** " The fox avatar then laid their head down onto the ground while the golden form that had been surrounding Naruto, faded away leaving the teen blinking heavy eyes before falling to the ground. Jiraiya rushed over and picked Naruto up.

"So, did we do good?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded his head.

"You two did great." Naruto smiled before slipping peacefully into unconsciousness. As this happened military jeeps and chopper began surrounding the area which made Jiraiya groan in annoyance. "Really, now is the time when you finally show up?!" He shouted. Men started to jumped out of the jeeps with their guns trained on both the older man, and the teen in his arms. From one of the jeeps, a man in a uniform that was highly decorated began walking towards the two.

He had an easygoing smile on his face but Jiraiya could easily tell that it was a façade as the smile didn't even come close to his eyes. Unfortunately, Jiraiya knew who this man was as they had both run into each other at a UN conference. That man really had a hard on for hating Minato back then, the opinion probably didn't change now.

"Hello, Jiraiya. It is quite the pleasure to see you once again." The man said with a gruff voice.

"Chang. Isn't it just a nice surprise to see you. How's the career?" Jiraiya replied. The man had been a social climber all his life. It probably didn't change now.

"How's your son?" This made Jiraiya glare at the man. "How about you and the…" Chang took a moment to choose his wording, "boy join me on a trip to our base?" The man asked.

"Do I get to phone my lawyer." Chang began to laugh.

"You Japanese are always so funny. Especially when you come from America." Change stated.

"Now that's just racist." Jiraiya replied. Chang's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Get into the car." At this point Jiraiya knew that the time for banter was over. If Naruto wasn't in his arms, then Jiraiya would definitely be trying to push this man's buttons, but because all these soldiers looked really trigger happy, he refrained from doing so.

"Sounds nice." Jiraiya said before following after Chang. This situation just kept getting better and better.

* * *

In a facility contained within the Thar desert of India, a scientist walked down a corridor with to guards. The two guards each contained key cards which they inserted into each door in order to unlock them. Normally the Vishkar research facilities had much smaller levels of security for threats outside. This was much different though…

There was a threat on the inside.

More specifically, one of their research projects that had been developed for the last four years. It was all due to being unable to capture the Namikaze's that the higher ups had decided that they should continue regardless. If they could find the Namikaze's, then that would be a major development on the research project, sadly, until then, they were stuck having to scrape by on the few notes left by Minato Namikaze on his work.

As the steel door opened, the scientist felt a slight tremor of fear enter him. He had encountered the subject three times previously and each time, the subject had displayed how mentally…unhinged that he was. The subject wasn't always like this. When he was nine, he had shown signs of a healthy mentality on life and personal relationships even if his parents abandoned him in an orphanage.

When the subject was introduced to the A.I. that the researchers had created, it did something to him. He became deranged, sociopathic. No longer did the subject believe in his humanity or that of the human race, now he wished to see the downfall of both humans and Omnics. The subject was given enhancements under the orders of the executives that would allow him to lift items telepathically with his mind. While they were able to put the augmentations into the subject, it was considered a waste as he could only life particles that were no bigger than one gram. It was quite the breakthrough when they found out that the subject could lift multiple things at once and move them at speeds of over one hundred miles per hour.

This is what quickly left to higher security as the subject tried to escape by killing guards. Now the subject was on high alert until they decided upon what needed to be done with him. The scientist entered through the last set of doors and walked into a room with a plastic cell in the center. The plastic was reinforced so that the subject would be unable to scrape any of it off to be used as a weapon.

There was nothing inside the cell as well, that also meant that the subject had to go unclothed. In the center of the cell, the subject kept his back turned. His hair was shaved off every week so that it wouldn't be weaponized. The thirteen-year-old began laughing while rocking back and forth. This made the scientist nervous, it was never a good sign when the subject laughed.

"Good morning Subject 001. How are you doing today?" The scientist asked. The subject stopped rocking and became ridged. At the back of his skull, the scars from implanting the A.I. stood out as a light pink compared to the pale skin the subject displayed.

"Our name isn't subject." The boy replied in a gravelly voice for someone so young.

"Subject 001, I am here for your yearly inspection." The scientist replied with a slight gulp. He really wanted to get out of here but he first needed to question the subject's mental stability. It was the reason why they chose him as he had a doctorate in psychology.

"We said our name isn't subject." The boy said louder.

"Then what would you like me you call you?" The doctor asked.

"Gaara." The boy replied. His rocking began once again at a faster rate.

"Well, Garra, could you tell me about yourself some more. And why is it that you are referring to yourself in the plural sense? Who else is with you?"

"My friend. He is always here. He talks to me a lot."

"Can you tell me about your friend? What is he like? What does he tell you?" The doctor wrote all of this down in his notepad. The subject had never displayed schizophrenic behavior before.

"He is angry that we are still here. And he doesn't like you. I don't like you." Gaara rocked even faster before stopping to turn and look at the doctor. His green eyes glared at the doctor while his arm trailed with what looked like dried blood. By Gaara's feet, there was a small pile of flecked off blood that slowly floated off the ground and began slamming against the plastic wall and out into the room.

The doctor began to back away but the blood sand quickly tore him apart. "I really don't like you." Gaara said. More flecks of blood sand rose up around Gaara and quickly created a door way of plastic which Gaara pushed open and walked out. He walked over to the scientist and took the man's coat off which he put on. He waited for the guards to walk through the door before quickly killing them. "Yes, I did it. Now what?" Gaara asked aloud.

He closed his mouth and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." Gaara walked through the facility and towards some computers. He began typing on the keyboard and a file came up. It brought up the creation of his friend which was based on a previous design from a man named Minato Namikaze. The designs were made from an A.I. that was thought to be held by Jiraiya and Naruto Namikaze. Maybe the A.I. would be just like his friend. He would have to find it.

The A.I. would help his task of destroying this world.

* * *

 **I'm back, and I did a time skip! Now he skipped through Russia. And with going to South Korea, Naruto has a Tailed Beast mode that is woefully impractical for prolonged battles as of now. And I brought in Gaara…of the bloody funk!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as it's the first one I have written since getting into college. Stay frosty my friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto found himself in a pitch-black space. When he tried to think about where he was, he found himself getting a massive headache for his troubles. It took a moment for the initial pain of the headache to die down to a constant throb. The last that he remembered, he and Kurama had fought a massive Omnic by using their Nine Tailed Mode which had been epic, but it had also felt weird and Alien due to how for that moment, his and Kurama's minds had merged in way. Their thoughts belonged to one another along with their actions and feelings.

" **Hey, Naruto. You doing fine?** " Kurama asked as his body materialized from the darkness.

"Ah luttle shore." Naruto replied before he realized that his speech was off. "Wuh is wit mah speech?" Naruto asked with some fear. Kurama walked up to Naruto before putting his red furred hand onto Naruto's shoulder.

" **Just calm down. The massive influx of power that you received fried your body, and with it, your braincells.** " Kurama responded which calmed Naruto down slightly, " **Now for any normal person, losing that many braincells would be a permanent disaster, you are not normal though which means that as we're speaking, your nanobots are repairing and regenerating all the damage to your body, including that of your braincells. You just need to relax and try to not think for a bit and all the repairs will be done eventually.** "

Naruto nodded and calmed himself before sitting down. Kurama eventually changed shape to that of a much larger fox before circling behind Naruto and sitting down. Naruto leaned his back into Kurama's body and the two just sat there enjoying one another's company in silence.

After what felt like ages, Kurama finally spoke, " **You've been a very popular subject for the past twenty-four hours.** " Naruto turned to look at his friend with confusion, " **Your face along with our Nine Tailed Form has been all over the news, ranging from South Korea all the way to back home. You're all over the internet which basically means our cover has been blown. The again, that's pretty normal for us.** " Naruto nodded his head in agreement at this.

" **But, it also means one other thing. Lena has been calling at basically all times of the day. I've got about fifty voice-messages from her. Do you want me to bring them up?** " Kurama asked. Naruto nodded at this. A screen with a list of messages and dates glowed before Naruto's face. He reached his hand out and pressed the oldest one first.

" _Naruto, I just saw everything that happened on the news, love. Are you okay? Call me back when you can._ " The voice of Lena said in a quick and excitable tone. Naruto pressed on the next one.

" _Hey, Naruto, just calling again since you didn't get my call. Is everything alright? Just call me as soon as you can._ " Lena said with a slightly less excited tone.

The next one began to devolve at this point, " _Please tell me if you're alright. I'm getting really worried. Please, call me._ " Lena pleaded. Naruto at this point began clicking and listening to each of the messages which showed the worried state of Lena's. She sounded less happy in each message and gained a scared tone due to it. With that, Naruto brought up the last message and pressed on it.

" _Naruto, I really am scared about what happened to you. I saw all over the internet how you fought that massive Omnic and how you shrunk down and were captured by the South Korean government. I'm absolutely terrified about what has happened to you that is making you unable to talk. I'm begging you to please call back, I love you, Naruto, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you._ " The message ended and both Naruto and Kurama looked at each other.

" **That girl has been completely worried for you. I would recommend that you talk to her when your repairs are done, and by done, I mean immediately. Though it does explain a bit about her action a few years ago.** " Kurama mused with a large grin on his muzzle. Naruto didn't think about that. He just thought about what Lena had said at the end.

Before he could continue with his thought process, someone began to call the two. The two looked at each other before Naruto pressed the answer button. " _Hey, Naruto, this is Jack. I'm calling to tell you that we're dealing with everything that the South Korean government is doing to keep you on their soil. They apparently have the idea of studying you in order to make more beings like you, or at least that is what we think. We've nearly finished talking over negotiations with the South Koran Government. Are you doing okay?_ " Jack Morrison asked with concern.

" **Sorry, Jack, Naruto is unable to speak as of this exact moment due to some damage during the fight. This is, Kurama, speaking.** " Kurama replied which slightly threw Jack off before he continued the call.

" _How are you two boys doing over there? We haven't gotten much information from the Koreans on how you're doing?_ "

" **Naruto and I are fine. Naruto is the one that took most of the damage from our little stunt, but he's nearly fixed up. As soon as I have him fixed up, I'll try to take a look around where we are.** " Kurama said.

" _All right. You two stay safe over there, we'll see you soon._ "

" **See you soon, Jack.** " With that the call ended and Naruto and Kurama looked at each other. " **Aren't we just popular today? I've got you fixed up, try and speak.** "

"Wow, my headache is finally gone. That is really helpful, still, we need to make a plan of escape if Jack can't get us out in time. How does it look out there?" Naruto asked. Kurama closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them.

" **Yeah, we are in a base. Jiraiya and a few of the leaders of the soldiers are speaking to Jack and a few others. Do you want me to bring up the security feed?** " Kurama asked.

"Do it. Let's see what's happening." Naruto replied. Kurama nodded and a screen flickered into life in front of the duo's faces. In it, seven men stood speaking to one another. Three of them were familiar, they were Jiraiya, Reinhardt, and surprisingly Torbjorn. They were standing across a room from four unfamiliar men. Three were wearing highly decorated uniforms while the fourth wore a navy-blue suit.

"-understand that while we would like to release the boy, he also presents both a danger to the world as well as a benefit to society. Just let us study him for a while, and after we understand what gives him these abilities, we'll release him." The man in the suit said in a placating manner.

"Oh, you'll have a danger alright. You're keeping an American citizen locked up for no apparent reason besides obvious heroism that let me remind you, the world has found out about." Jiraiya said in an even tone, his face a façade of calm.

"Can't you see what I'm talking about. If we found out what made the boy tick, then we could make soldiers that could counter the Omnic threat that we face every year." The man replied.

"You may be right about the boy being completely dangerous, I won't lie about that, or the fact that if you decided to study him, then there could be scientific discoveries made that could benefit all of society." Torbjorn said which didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest. Torbjorn was always wary of both him and Kurama. "But that boy is a member of Overwatch, and if you try to hold him, then you will have hell to pay." Torbjorn replied while fingering the hammer on his belt.

Naruto and Kurama were completely speechless about what Torbjorn just said. Guess the old man's mind wasn't completely made of iron and unchangeable. It could at least be changed after enough hammering. As Torbjorn said this, one of the heavily decorated men walked forward with a growl.

"That boy is a weapon that should be utilized. You Americans just wouldn't understand at all with your calm lives. We have to worry every year if it will be the last! All of you should just back off and leave us the weapon!" The man shouted. As he said this, the door of the room opened and Jack Morrison walked in with a look of determination on his face.

"I have just finished calling a few people, General Chang. I will alert all of you that if you keep Naruto under your lock and key, then you will start a massive international incident." Jack kept walking forward until his nose almost touched Chang's. "I don't think any of us would want that now, would we?" Jack looked at the man in the suit as he said this question. Chang was about to retort when the man in the suit held his hand up.

"Chang, enough." He sighed before looking at Jack. "Mr. Morrison. You may have the boy back, but understand that we are desperate as it is for help." Jack sighed at this.

"I'll talk to some people about it, but after today, there are not many that will look fondly upon South Korea for imprisoning someone who saved them. Now where is Naruto?" Jack asked with a neutral tone. It was at that point that Kurama cut the feed and the duo sighed in relief. At least their friends had their back during all of this.

" **You should probably wake up since there are people coming to where you are.** " Kurama stated. Naruto agreed with this statement. In a flash of light, Naruto found himself opening his eyes to what looked like a lab. There were machines surrounding him along with monitors and a myriad of other objects which he couldn't put a name to. He saw one scientist typing into a computer with his back turned to him.

Naruto ignored the man and looked at his own body which had multiple wires on it. With a small tug, he pulled the wires off his body which caused the machines around him to start beeping, alerting the scientist in front of him.

The man turned and revealed a face with a pair of black rimmed glasses and short dark hair. "What are you doing awake?! You have to go back to sleep!" The scientist grabbed a syringe on the table and strode over to Naruto with a determined expression of putting Naruto back to sleep.

That wasn't in his plans and so when the scientist tried to inject him with the syringe, Naruto grabbed the man's hand and twisted the syringe out of his hand and then he stomped on it when it hit the ground. "Where are my clothes?" Naruto calmly demanded.

"But you're not supposed to leave." The man replied.

"Change of orders, where are my clothes?" Naruto demanded once more, he even let his eyes turn red in order to intimidate the man. The scientist became very quiet at this and pointed to a closet in the room. Naruto let the man's hand go and headed to the closet which he opened and found his clothes. He quickly discarded the hospital gown that he was wearing and put his clothes on before turning to the door.

The door opened and in strode the Overwatch members along with the man in the blue suit. Naruto cheerfully waved at the men. "Hey, guys! When are we leaving?" He asked. Jiraiya and Reinhardt openly laughed at this while Torbjorn and Jack let a smile grace their faces. The man in the suit looked at the scientist who had an apologetic look on his face.

"We are leaving now. Plans have changed as we are being recalled back to Europe for a while." Jiraiya replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Personal reasons which we will discuss later." Jiraiya replied with a slightly darker tone while motioning to the man in the suit that was standing next to him. Naruto got the hint and remained quiet.

It would be an hour later when the group of five had left the building that they were in and now were on their way to the airport. That was when Naruto popped the big question, "Why are we heading back to Europe?" Naruto asked with some disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to continue his journey around the globe with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked out the window of the car that they were in before he replied. "Naruto, yesterday while you were out of commission, we got multiple calls from the folks in Washington that were telling us to bring you back state-side. Luckily Gabrielle has been talking those politicians down from locking you up and throwing away the key, or worse…" Jiraiya trailed off. Jack was the one who picked up the slack for him.

"Since going state-side would be a terrible option as it would give people a larger incentive to lock you up, we've decided that you and Jiraiya will be watching over a new base that is being set up in Europe until this blows over." Jack said.

This made Naruto curious, "Where in Europe is this base?" He asked.

"London." Jack said with a smile, "We heard from Jiraiya about how much you like London, so we decided that you and Jiraiya would be crashing there for a while." Naruto looked over at Jiraiya and smiled. Jiraiya just nodded back. Maybe taking a break from their trip around the world wouldn't be that bad.

Naruto then closed his eyes and was brought into his mindscape with Kurama. "Can you call up Lena's cellphone?" Naruto asked. The red fox grinned at this. With a flick of the fox's tail, a screen popped up with Lena's phone number on it. A ringing could be heard from it until after the third consecutive ring, the phone was picked up.

"Naruto, is that you? Please tell me that it's you." Lena asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm still alive." Naruto replied which gained a sigh of relief from Lena. "Just had to rest up for a bit since that fight with the Omnic really tired me out. What about you though? How have you been these past two weeks?"

"Well, I have to tell you something, remember how I said that my da would let me get my pilot's license at sixteen?" Naruto affirmed this, "I managed to convince him to let me try for it at fifteen. And I finally got it!" Lena stated with pride.

"Then I have some news for you, Lena. I'm coming back to London this week." Naruto winced at the shout of excitement.

"This is going to be wicked! You're finally coming back! How long?" Lena quickly asked.

"For a long while." Naruto replied.

" **Yeah, until the whole mess with the US gets covered. We are basically grounded in London. Not that bad if you ask me.** " Kurama interjected.

"Hey, Kurama! How are you today?"

" **Keeping our favorite knucklehead alive, the same as usual. Though that fight against the Omnic was amazing. I've never actually experienced being outside of Naruto's body like that before.** " Kurama replied with a toothy grin. Naruto just punched the fox playfully in the side.

"Then I hope that I'll see you boys back here in England. We'll be able to do so much together like we used to! Though you might get mobbed by some of the people here. Apparently, you're a riot all over online. I've got a few friends that would be dying to meet you." Lena replied.

"Then I'll try to not disappoint them." With that, the two friends, along with Kurama, talked for the next thirty minutes just catching up and enjoying one another's company. As they spoke in Naruto's mind, outside of it, Jiraiya and the others were discussing details on the new base in London.

"Now, how many people will be working inside of the base?" Jiraiya asked. He knew that the base was going to be small, more of a pit-stop for any Overwatch member to rest and resupply for a mission, he just wanted to know what number of people he would be dealing with.

"There will be five people working in this base. We'll be giving you the file for the base when we arrive at the airport. You can study it there." Jack replied. While he and Jiraiya spoke, both Torbjorn and Reinhardt looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed, and yet, he didn't appear to be asleep. More like he was meditating.

"Is there a reason that Naruto is like that?" Reinhardt asked.

"He's probably talking to Kurama or doing something else in his head. He'll be fine." Jiraiya replied having seen this hundreds of times before.

"Alright. Just a little worried is all." Reinhardt replied. Torbjorn chuckled at this and patted Reinhardt's arm with his robotic clawed arm.

"Careful there, you're starting to sound like a dithering old man. Wouldn't want that now, would we?" Torbjorn playfully asked.

"Careful there, small man. Big words may not be your strong suit." Reinhardt replied. Both men playfully glared at one another before smiles broke out on their faces.

"I'll admit, your wordplay is getting better, old man." Torbjorn commended.

"By now, both of us could be considered old men." Reinhardt replied.

"And yet, I still look pretty young for my age." Torbjorn bragged to the larger man.

"If I grew a beard like yours, then I would feel old." The two vitriolic friends then began to trade continuous banter back and forth, both thoroughly enjoying each other's wordplay. Jack and Jiraiya found moments like these to be few and far between, but when they did happen, it was quite the spectacle. Which explained why the two were trying to stop themselves from laughing.

Back in Naruto's mind, the conversation between the two friends was slowly coming to a close. It was about to end when Naruto asked one final question. "Hey, Lena," He began, there was a slight nervousness in his voice which Kurama easily picked up on.

"What is it, love?" Lena asked.

"Well, I was listening to all the messages that you sent me, and there was one that caught my attention." Lena was quiet at this and let Naruto proceed. "And in it…y-you said that you," Naruto gulped before finally taking a breath and finishing, "that you loved me. C-could you tell me why you said that?" Naruto finished.

"H-how about I answer you when you get back here, alright, love?" Lena quickly replied. If only Lena could see the bright red of Naruto's face at this moment.

"S-sure. Let's do that. I'll see you by tomorrow, then we'll t-talk." Naruto stated.

"Yeah. See you soon!" Lena said before ending the call. With that, Naruto fell onto his back and looked up at Kurama who locked eyes with him.

"I know what you're going to say, so shut it." Naruto replied as he held his face in his hands. "That was just embarrassing. I probably looked like a complete idiot to Lena!" Kurama started to chuckle before breaking out into a full-on laugh. This caused Naruto to moan some more.

"Don't worry, you and Lena are still friends, so it's fine. Though you are starting to sound like more…" Kurama whispered at the end. Naruto looked at his friend.

"What did you say at the end?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing important. Now, I think that you should probably leave the mindscape. We are probably at the airport by now. Enjoy your flight." With that, Naruto left Kurama alone to laugh some more.

* * *

It had been a few hours on the airplane ride for Naruto and Jiraiya. For the first few hours of riding on the plane, Naruto entertained himself by playing some Hearthstone but he soon grew bored after playing to, and losing to, the guy Smartest Kong. After this, Naruto grew bored of playing games and so opted to go to sleep. Jiraiya quickly followed due to the length of time that it had taken as they made their way quickly back to Europe. With them were Jack, Torbjorn, and Reinhardt. Both Reinhardt and Torbjorn would be staying with the two Namikazes for the day as they wished to visit their homes. Jack on the other hand would be leaving back for the United States in order to deal with, as he like to call it, issues.

It was several hours later when five people walked off the plane together and into the terminal in London. Jack was already leaving for his next flight at this point of time. "Take care everyone, and please, try not to break anything." Jack said with a smile to his teammates.

"Can't promise you anything, Jack." Jiraiya replied. Jack gave Jiraiya a knowing smile and began walking away, his blue coat billowing as he did so which Naruto thought was completely awesome. This left the foursome alone and so they headed to the pick-up area of the terminal for their ride which was supposed to waiting for them.

"So, Reiny, where are you going when you leave for Germany?" Naruto asked as they walked together.

"Heading back home, Naruto. It has been a while since I've seen any of my family there, so I'm just going to visit for a bit before heading off on more missions." Reinhardt replied.

"Then I wish you luck with that, Reiny." Naruto said. Reinhardt nodded and patted Naruto on the back. Naruto then looked at Torbjorn before asking, "Where are you going?"

"On vacation away from most of you lot." Torbjorn quickly replied in his normally brusque manner. The others just shrugged at Torbjorn and eventually then made it to the main lobby of the terminal where they found a man blonde man in a red floral pattern shirt with a pair of beige shorts holding up a sign with their names on it. The group of four looked at one another before continuing the stride to the blonde man.

"You must be Jerry, right?" Jiraiya asked. He had studied up on the files that Jack had given him on the plane ride to London.

"Sure am. I'm to drive you guys to the base." Jerry said in a thick Scottish accent. Jerry looked around as if suspicious of someone overhearing them, "Personally though, I drew the short straw which is why I'm here." Jerry then turned around be began walking away, "Come on, I parked the car outside." Jerry stated. The group followed after him and found their ride waiting for them outside.

It was a large silver van that looked fairly new. Torbjorn nodded in approval at the design as the van hovered in place. Then the four dropped their bags off in the trunk of the van before hopping in it themselves. Reinhardt was forced to sit in to passenger's seat of the van as he was too big to be able to fit in the back, much to the laughter of everyone near him. Jiraiya, Torbjorn, and Naruto sat in the back and each did something to occupy their time as they were driven into London.

Jiraiya looked at the files in his hands which he had reread four separate times. Torbjorn tinkered with a small device in his hands which caused some small sparking that had originally worried both Naruto and Jiraiya. They were quickly reassured by Torbjorn in his words, "It's not going to explode…probably."

Both Namikazes were not calmed in the slightest at this reassurance. So, while they tried to ignore the possible improvised explosive in the bearded man's hands, Naruto just stared out the window and took in all the sights of London. It certainly had changed since he had left. Everything seemed…bigger, more or less. It was twenty minutes later after dealing with a bit of traffic that the group made it to a squat gray building with the Overwatch symbol proudly on display on the front of the building.

The van pulled into a parking space next to two cars, one was a gray jeep while the other was a black sports car. Jerry pulled the parking break and killed the engine. "Home sweet home, fellas. Now, would you like me to give you a tour of the base or would you just like to rest?" Jerry asked.

Most replied with an affirmation for rest except for Jiraiya who wished to know about this new base. So, as the group was taken inside, they were met with an older woman with gray hair and rich dark skin that was covered in a myriad of wrinkles, most notable around her eyes and mouth. "Hello there! You must be the new arrivals, welcome!" The woman greeted with a friendly face. As the group walked up to her, they noticed that she was almost as tall as Jiraiya. The woman spoke with an accent that sounded suspiciously Irish mixed with some Scottish.

"Hey, you must be Minerva, right?" Jiraiya replied and held his hand out to the woman who shook it with her own.

"That's correct. It is quite the pleasure to meet you Mr. Jiraiya, your books are absolutely wonderful." Jiraiya gained an excited look on his face at this. He always loved to bask in the attention of his fans when he could. And besides Minerva's age, the woman was still quite a looker which Jiraiya could appreciate.

"Why thank you very much, I must tell you of how I came to the inspiration to write them!" Jiraiya replied enthusiastically. Naruto and Kurama both sighed at this. That line had been used by Jiraiya so many times that by now it had been ingrained into the heads of the two on how this speech would play out.

First it would be followed up by the person in question if they were a woman to ask when he could do so. "That would be wonderful Mr. Jiraiya." Minerva said.

Then Jiraiya would name a time and/or place for them to talk, "How about we discuss this over a drink at a nice pub I know." Jiraiya replied while sidling up closer to Minerva.

And finally, if the woman in question said yes, then Jiraiya would get a slightly straighter back along with more of his body becoming taunt. "That would be wonderful. We should definitely meet up together in the lobby at eight tonight, if that would be alright with you." Just as timed, Jiraiya did as predicted.

"It is a date." Jiraiya concluded. Naruto, by now used to this had decided to walk away and find where his room was on his own without listening to his grandfather hit on women. It took a few minutes but he eventually found a set of empty bedrooms and so he entered the first room.

It was slightly Spartan in its design, a bed with a desk and chair next to it, a lamp on top of the desk, and finally a closet off to the side. Naruto decided to drop his bags off to the side of the room and jump into the bed where he took a small snooze before deciding on what his next course of action would be.

* * *

 **United States: Washington D.C. – 200 Feet Below Surface Level**

* * *

It was a room that was lit by fluorescent lights where a man in a navy-blue suit and red tie walked in. He had a nervousness about him that was displayed by the sweat dripping from his brow. His dark eyes looked back and forth in the room that only had two chairs and a desk. In one of the chairs across the table, a man in a hazmat suit sat with what looked to be a cup filled with blended food, possibly meat and vegetables. Sticking out of the cup was a straw which the man with the hazmat suit had stuck into a hole in his suit and slurped from.

"Hello, Mr. Trask. It is quite a nice day, wouldn't you agree?" The doctor asked with a humorous tone in his voice. Trask nodded in reply and remained silent. His fear of the man in front of him prevented him from speaking. "Mr. Trask, you look a little pale. I do hope that you've been able to get out of that office of yours. Why don't you have a seat?" The doctor asked while motioning to the chair across from himself. Trask quickly moved to the chair and sat down in it. He was absolutely terrified as to why the doctor wanted him here.

"Now, Mr. Trask, I've been hearing all about how Naruto Namikaze had battled that giant Omnic in South Korea in the form of one giant golden fox. What I wish to know is why you haven't managed to convince Congress to drag the boy back here to the United States. Could you please tell me why that is?" Trask could just feel the frown coming from the man in front of him.

I-I have b-been trying, sir. I-it's just that the woman from O-overwatch has been stopping me." Trask replied. As he said this, the doctor sipped on his straw some more.

"Yes, Gabrielle Adawe has been causing some issues. My question is, why haven't you been able to shut the woman up? Do we really need to get involved? Do you know what we do to those who fail our organization?" The doctor asked this all in a calm, if not pleasant tone.

"S-sir, please, just give me another chance!" Trask begged.

"Oh, yes, another chance. All these chances that I have given you over the years, and yet, we can easily replace you. So," The doctor sipped on his drink once more, which caused Trask's heart to beat even faster in the anticipation on what the doctor's answer would be. It seemed that the doctor had finally finished his drink and set it down. "We are going to dispose of you, but not before we pull every single extra nugget of information in that little brain of yours. Then, we will have someone take your place." Trask tried to run away from the man and out of the room, but the door opened and two men in black body armor and helmets with glowing red eyes stopped and grabbed him.

"Did you think that your position in office would protect you from us? We are the ones that gave you that position in the first place. It has been a pleasure working with you, Anthony Trask, but our business is concluded." The men dragged Trask kicking and screaming out of the room as another person entered. "I hope that you don't end up disappointing me like Mr. Trask has done."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Was the only reply.

"Excellent. I hope that you do well. I will be checking up on you after I come back from Canada, so in the simplest way that I can say this…Don't fuck up. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll get Namikaze back into the States and into our hands as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Certainly has been a while, huh? And I leave everything on a cliffhanger because I like doing that. Who could this new player be? When will Naruto and Lena finally meet up? Will Jiraiya ever be able to hook up with another woman and not be rejected due to his perverted tendencies? Find out next time. Stay frosty my friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Overwatch Base: Watchpoint King's Row – London**

* * *

" **Time to wake up."** Naruto groaned and tightened the blankets around him. He didn't want to get up. " **You need to get up, otherwise you'll miss out on all the exciting things.** " Naruto just wanted the voice to go away and let him sleep. " **Get your ass up because you need to meet with Lena today!** " Kurama commanded.

Naruto's blue eyes flickered open quite quickly after that and he pushed himself out of bed…and onto the floor. "Ow." Naruto grunted and he got off the floor.

" **You probably need a shower. And new clothes. You look and smell like shit.** " Kurama stated which caused Naruto to sigh in annoyance. The A.I. could just be so nagging at times. As he headed towards where he believed the showers were, Naruto felt excitement grip him at being able to meet one of his best friend after all these year in person. They wouldn't have to call one another over the phone for once which also made Naruto a little nervous at what Lena would think of him now that he was grown up. He also thought about what Lena would look like now as well.

With some luck, he found the room that led into the showers with a stack of folded towels in the corner. Naruto took one of the towels and rushed into the showers while quickly stripping his clothes off. He turned the shower knob on and let the warm water fall onto his skin. "I'm really nervous…" Naruto announced.

" **Perfectly natural human reaction. Just stay calm and everything will turn out for the best. Besides, the girl does like you so that adds to it.** " Kurama consoled.

"But what if it turns out that I don't? Then it would seem really awkward. I just don't want to mess this up. Otherwise I don't know…" Naruto said while rubbing his head.

" **Well, I've noticed during my time on the Earth that anything can happen. We're a living testament to that. No matter what, she's our friend and we are still going to see her, regardless of if you may or may not like her. Regardless of that, last time you talked with Lena, you were red like a lobster and your heartrate skyrocketed.** " Kurama replied.

Naruto was both silent and blushing at this. He had no comeback for that.

" **Even now you're blushing.** "

"Shut up you dumb A.I. fox!" Naruto shouted which made Kurama laugh while Naruto quickly finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower. He picked up a towel and dried himself off and began putting his discarded clothes on.

When he had finally left the room, Naruto walked around the base in some hope of finding the kitchen where he could quickly grab something to eat and then leave for Lena's house. After a few minutes of being unable to find the kitchen, Naruto went back to the front desk and spotted the older woman Minerva at the desk.

"Hey Minerva! I have a question." Naruto said. The older woman looked up to Naruto with a smile.

"How may I help you, Naruto?" Minerva asked. Something about the way she spoke managed to put Naruto at ease as she said this.

"I don't know where to find the kitchen. Could you tell me where it is?" Naruto asked. Minerva nodded and pointed to the right.

"Go down the hall, make a left at the first hallway, and then make a right at the second room. You'll make it there."

"First left, second right. Got it. Thanks!" Naruto said. Just as he was about to go, he was called back by the woman.

"I have had children before, and you show the same signs as them." Minerva stated. Naruto had no idea as to what Minerva was talking about. He shrugged and listened to what she had to say. "You, child, show the faintest sign of being in love with someone. I'm just going to say this, go for it. Now, off you trot." Minerva finished as she went back to typing on her computer while leaving Naruto confused.

'That woman was weird.' Naruto thought.

' **Could've been fooling me. That was pretty on the nose. Now go eat something quickly and get over to Lena's. Also, try to not fox all over her, will you?** ' Kurama asked. Naruto's eyebrow raised when he heard this.

'What the hell does 'fox' mean?!' Naruto asked

' **It's a new meme all over the internet. Apparently it means for one to become excitable in an important situation and tackle your problem…literally.** ' Kurama replied. ' **I have a few videos of it for you.** ' A small window appeared in the corner of Naruto's vision of a slightly drunk man in a blue shirt at a concert. The man quickly climbed up onto the stage and started smashing stuff around.

'Okay, please don't show me another one of those again.' Naruto begged. Kurama chuckled after this. 'I hate you so much right now.' Naruto eventually made his way to the kitchen where he noticed Reinhardt sipping on a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper which looked quite small in his hands.

"Hey Reiny, how are you doing?" Naruto asked with a grin. He felt quite happy at seeing his old friend once again. Reinhardt lowered the paper he was reading and smiled at Naruto.

"Excellent, Naruto. Had a good rest?" The towering man asked.

"Yeah, Reiny. I feel great. I'm also going to be able to visit Lena again, so that is another upside to my day." Naruto replied.

"Then I wish you luck, Naruto. Now, would you care for a bagel?" Reinhardt asked while pointing to the small stack of bagels on the table. A small growl from his stomach made Naruto want the food. After grabbing a seat at the table, Naruto began shoving the food into his mouth. The one annoyance about his enhancements to his body was the constant dietary needs.

"Do you have plans here in London, or are you just making it up as you go along like you usually do?" Reinhardt asked. Naruto just shrugged in response.

"I was going to visit Lena first, then I planned to visit some of my old hangouts around here. After that, well, I don't really know. But, Reiny, when will this situation involving me end? I can't be that dangerous, can I?" Reinhardt set his newspaper onto the table and turned his focus onto the blonde.

"No, you aren't a dangerous person. But to others, you can do a dangerous thing. That's what they are afraid of. But all of us here, your family, we aren't afraid. Don't forget that." Reinhardt said with finality.

"Thanks, Reiny. You are a real help."

"And to me, you are the same young boy who was scared when he first saw me." Reinhardt stated. "Now, go on out to your friend and leave this old man be." Naruto ate the last of the bagels and left the table.

"Thanks for the talk, Reiny."

"Pleasure is all mine." Reinhardt said as he raised his cup to the blonde. Naruto saluted the man and then left with a much happier disposition. Though he still had doubts about how people would still be afraid of him.

* * *

 **Overwatch Base: Watchpoint Grand Mesa – Colorado**

* * *

At a shooting range in one of the classified Overwatch bases, two people stood together. One was a teenager with a revolver in his right hand while his left was that of a metal arm. Next to him was a woman with bronze skin and long dark hair. She had a tattoo under left eye and wore a black bodysuit with blue armored plates on it.

This woman was Ana Amari, resident sniper of Overwatch. Next to her was Jesse McCree. Originally when Jesse first lost his arm and had to get it replace, he'd been a slight mess. He'd been less optimal than he'd originally been before the incident. Part of this was brought on by some slight PTSD of Jesse's, the other was from the alien feeling of the new arm he had.

After a while of watching Jesse delve deeper into despair, Gabriel had had enough and so he had called in one of his teammates who could have helped. That teammate was Ana Amari who had also dealt with having a limb of hers replace, well, more like an eye. Either way, at the moment, she was the perfect for the job. As Jesse fired off another shot, Ana called out a command.

"Fan the gun!" Ana ordered. Jesse's other metallic arm quickly began fanning the hammer of his gun as each shot hit into the target. When Jesse finished unloading onto the battered target, he quickly emptied the used casings and reloaded. With a quick flick of his wrist, Jesse's gun spun upon his finger before going back into his holster located on his belt.

Jesse had showed some signs of aging throughout the years. The peach fuzz on his face attested to that. But his eyes still held a small amount of childish idealism. Ana made fun of this by calling Jesse a cowboy.

"What do ya think of that, Miss Amari?" Jesse asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"I think that you really don't need me helping you anymore." Ana replied.

"Maybe I just like some company when I train." Jesse retorted. Ana laughed at this before she began walking back to the base. "Hey, where are you going?" Jesse asked as he ran after Ana.

"I'm going to get some lunch. You can join me if you want. That is if you are done training for now." Jesse quickly caught up to the woman and fell in stride with her.

"Miss Amari, can I ask a question?"

"You already did, but go ahead." Ana replied with a smile. Jesse felt his face redden in embarrassment.

"W-well, I was wondering if you could tell me if Gabe is coming back anytime soon? It's been a few weeks and I've just not seen him." Jesse asked. Ana's brown crinkled at thinking about her teammate. Gabriel had been very distant these past few years, more so than usual. Even Jesse was getting the cold shoulder.

Personally, Ana didn't know what to do and it slightly worried her. It didn't help that Jack had told her about the division of Overwatch known as Blackwatch that Gabriel was leading. That just gave the man more of an excuse to separate himself from everyone here at Overwatch.

She also found it quite disturbing that Blackwatch recruited those of very murky backgrounds. Ex-cons, dishonorably discharge soilders, mercenaries. These were the type of men in Blackwatch, and that made Ana slightly worried for Jesse who technically was part of the group. Then there were the orders that Jack had been given the other day from the IJC otherwise known as the International Justice Commission.

The orders said that by the end of next year, Reinhardt would be forcibly retired from Overwatch due to his age, which Ana thought was complete shit. She couldn't put a finger to it, but she knew there was something else that was going on behind the scenes. But Ana just took a deep breath and looked at Jesse, still in her eyes just a boy, even if he said otherwise.

"Gabriel has been busy on multiple missions. He also is a very secretive man. You'd be more likely to get a brick wall to talk then you are to get him to say anything that he doesn't wish to. Gabriel will come back though, he's too much of a stubborn man to not do so." Ana finished.

"Oh. Then I guess I'll just wait." Jesse said with some disappointment.

"Cheer up, after all, we're both going on a mission together." Ana said in an effort to cheer up Jesse. The young man seemed quite surprised at this.

"Really, when?"

"Tomorrow. I'd recommend going to bed early tonight." Ana replied. Eventually the two made it to the small base's kitchen where they began pulling food out of the fridge together. When the two got what they wanted, they put it onto a counter and began assembling their lunches. Jesse opted for a sandwich stacked with as many toppings as he could put on it while Ana made a simple tuna sandwich.

They sat at the table together with their lunches and began eating. Jesse's sandwich began to get everywhere the minute he took one bite. "A little too much there, Jesse?" Ana asked.

"It's never enough." Jesse replied.

"If that's what you wish."

"Hey, Miss Amari, I was looking in the news today and I found that apparently there was an incident in South Korea involving an Overwatch agent that could turn into a giant fox. Who is this guy?" Jesse asked. Ana stopped eating as she too remembered reading about it.

It had been a while since she had seen Naruto and or Jiraiya in the news together. The last she heard about them, they had been in Russia stopping some rogue Omnics. The boy really did look like Minato now that he was older. It was uncanny really. Still, the news about him turning into a giant fox had really surprised her even if she should've gotten over that surprise after seeing Naruto in the news so often.

"Yes, I know about him. Why do you ask?"

"Well, who is he? How come nobody told me that we had this type of firepower in Overwatch?" Jesse asked quickly.

"Because we all knew that it would be for the best if Naruto's abilities were kept a secret. Now that secret's out of the bag thanks to Naruto, and possibly the idiocy of Jiraiya. Trust me on this, I will be having a serious talk with those two about subtly."

"How long has he been in Overwatch?"

"Well, technically he was unofficially adopted into the organization when he was five after his parents were murdered. He's fifteen now, I think, so ten years." Ana replied. Jesse froze just as he was about to take another bite of his sandwich and instead looked at the Egyptian woman incredulously. "A few years younger than you. Surprising, huh?"

"Do you guys just recruit out of the cradle!?"

"That's what most people think."

* * *

 **Japan**

* * *

It was nighttime in the land of the rising sun as a woman with blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail surveyed a hospital table with the charred and bleeding body of a young man on it. Most of his limbs besides his left arm were gone, but even that arm would need to be removed as there was no way to salvage it.

The woman wore a set of strange white arm with a pair of orange wings on the back and a halo like device which all in all, gave her the appearance of an angel. Her name was Angela Ziegler, but most knew her by the codename that she had adopted: Mercy.

The man on the operating table was a person that Angela had found dying in a river. She had been unable to find out anything that had happened to him, and so she tried to save him. Sadly, she knew that nothing normal could actually help him. This was why she was about to do something which would be considered to be risky.

She was about to rebuild most of his body into that of a cyborg, if only to save this man's life. Angela went over to a control panel next to the table and typed on a few of the buttons. From above the table, multiple robotic arms lowered down and started cutting open tissue as well as replacing bits of it with robotic parts. Angela quickly grabbed a steel saw from off a tray and walked to the other side of the table where the man's almost skeletal arm remained.

With a quick breath, Angela put the saw just an inch below the man's shoulder and began cutting. With precise skill and precision, Angela removed the arm in less than twenty seconds before backing away from the area to let the machine start adding mechanical parts to that area as well.

The next step to this process would be to remove and repair the damage that multiple arrowheads had inflicted to his chest. This would be the tricky part as she knew that some of these arrows had barbs on them and had gone quite deep into this man's flesh. It didn't matter to Angela. As long as she could save this man, she would.

She really wished that she had some nanites with her though. It would've made this process much easier…

* * *

 **King's Row – London**

* * *

Naruto made his way through the crowded area of King's Row. Much of it had changed since the last time he had been here. That, and everything seemed smaller now that he was older. There were new shops, new faces, and he noticed that there were more omnics walking the street compared to before when he barely saw any.

It was nice to be back, that was for sure.

He did notice that there were an awful lot of people that had been giving him glances every once in a while. He tried to ignore the stares, but it felt really weird having this much attention on him. Guess a lot of people liked to watch the news.

' **You know, a lot of people would kill for attention like this.** ' Kurama stated.

'Then a lot of people are idiots. It's really creepy, and it makes me slightly paranoid.' Naruto replied.

' **I'm just saying that it's a thing. Besides, you need to relax a bit. You've been a little high strung for the past year. Normal kids would like people looking at them in awe and taking pictures of them.** '

'Normal kids don't turn into giant foxes or have A.I.s in their head. Besides, how do you know what normal kids like?' Naruto asked with confusion.

' **Internet.** ' Kurama quickly replied.

'You are looking at the wrong places on the internet.'

' **Blame your species. Half of the internet is devoted to your porn, a quarter is devoted to stupid shit, and the other quarter has some intelligent things on it.** ' Kurama replied with some annoyance.

'That is definitely not my fault. Find some other scapegoat to use, you're not blaming all of the human race's problems on me.'

' **I can make fun of you for it though.** '

'I hate you.'

' **Love you too.** ' Kurama chuckled at this before he noticed multiple people reaching into their pockets. ' **Either a lot of people are happy to see you, or your mugshot is about to appear all over the internet.** ' Kurama stated. He was proven right when multiple people began taking out their phones in order to get a picture of him. At that point Naruto realized that it was time to get out of this place.

With a quick sprint, Naruto found himself leaving the crowded square and now he was on the sidewalk that was getting closer to Lena's house. He felt excited at the prospect of meeting her once again.

Going down the road caused flashed to enter Naruto's head of times when he used to run up and down the street with Lena in order to go on some adventure or another. Those were good times. 'Kurama, I have no idea what I'm going to say, help me out. Please?' Naruto asked.

' **Don't look at me for answering personal life problems. Just because we share the same body does not mean I have to solve every trivial issue of yours.** ' Kurama responded with a sigh.

'You're the better speechmaker of the two of us.'

' **Yeah, well, you can figure it out yourself. It's your problem, remember. I'm just here to watch you mess up hilariously. So, let's see you screw up.** ' Naruto sighed at his partner's terrible help. With his head held high, he tried to make his way to Lena's house with his mind on what he was going to say. He had little more than three minutes to figure out what to say as Lena's house was just down the block.

Two minutes left and he still had nothing. The house was in view. Naruto's heart rate spike in anticipation and nervousness.

One minute left, Naruto began coming up with some lines he could use like, 'Hey, Lena, been a long time.' Or 'How are you doing?' Really, he was coming up with all of this half-assed. As he made it to the steps of the house, he looked at the door to see that it had a new paint job. It seemed a mix between orange and red. Made the house look good-

' **Stop smelling the roses and knock on the damn door already!** ' Kurama shouted in annoyance. Naruto quickly knocked on the door and waited. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had a perfect line that he could use to start out this conversation. As the doorknob turned, Naruto began with a grin.

"Hey L-" Naruto immediately was distracted by the very attractive girl with long legs standing before him. She wore a white shirt and orange pants that hugged her legs. She had multiple freckles that stood out on her face while she had deep brown hair that spiked up and-

' **Oh, this is too good!** ' Kurama said while laughing. While Naruto took the chance at checking out the girl in front of him, the very same girl took the chance to check out the boy in front of her. Eventually their eyes met and they quickly looked away while blushing.

"Lena?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto?" Lena asked. They looked at one another and nodded. Lena quickly grabbed Naruto into a hug and Naruto returned the gesture. Eventually they separated and sported smiles to one another.

"It's been a while." Naruto said.

"You came back." Lena stated.

"And you waited." Naruto replied. Lena grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him inside. Naruto took the time to look inside and he noticed that not much had changed since he was last here. The place still seemed as cozy as ever.

"Mum, dad, I've got something to show you!" Lena announced as she dragged Naruto into the kitchen. When Naruto entered, he saw Lena's parents. Both adults seemed older, some wrinkles here, some gray hair there, but they seemed the same. To be honest, Lena now really looked like mother if her mother had brown hair and eyes.

"Hey there!" Naruto waved awkwardly.

Martha smiled at this. "It's nice to see you again, dear. We heard all about your travels, put a right fright in all of us, even if David won't admit it." Martha said while eyeing David who was typing into his computer.

David just looked the young man before him up and down. "So, been able to turn into a giant fox for a while?" He asked.

"N-no." Naruto replied nervously. Even if he could easily beat the man to a pulp if he wished, there was something about that man which just terrified him. "That was just a spur of the moment thing, y'know." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Isn't it great, he's back! We'll be heading out now. Be back later!" Lena said before dragging Naruto off once more. David and Martha looked at one another.

"He's a really nice boy when you read about all he's done." Martha stated.

"Doesn't matter, if the boy touches our daughter, I will break him, superpowers or not." David replied.

"You like him, you just won't admit it."

"Not a word, dear. Not a word." With a final keystroke, David finished typing out his report on the slipstream project that he had been working on. It had been five years, but the engine could finally start being build. In another year, it could be tested with an actual pilot, and then, well, most planes would need a new upgrade to match it.

* * *

"You know, your dad is still terrifying." Naruto stated. Lena laughed at this. The two were walking down the block together side by side.

"Nah, he's a big teddy bear. Don't you worry a single moment about him. How was your flight by the way?" Lena asked.

"Very long. Didn't help that I had just been let out of the hospital after taking over seven hundred thousand volts to the body. I still taste metal in my mouth." Naruto replied. Naruto felt a slight tap to the back of the head. He looked at Lena who had a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Try to avoid doing stupid stuff that could kill you. I don't want you to get hurt." Lena said. "But, could you tell me, how did it feel to be that giant fox? It looked awesome!" Lena's mood quickly switch from being worried to excited. That was Lena, always the excitable girl that he knew.

"Amazing. I felt like I could do anything. Though the burn out afterwards was not fun in the slightest. My brain was pretty scrambled until Kurama fixed everything." Naruto said. Lena looked up to Naruto's head with a grin.

"Thanks for helping Naruto, Kurama." Lena said.

' **At least someone appreciates my help.** ' The A.I. muttered.

"So, Lena, what should we do today?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the plan was that we'd have some fun, then get some dinner at this restaurant I know. Any questions?" Lena asked.

"Sounds perfect." Naruto replied. "Though, could you tell me something?" Lena looked at Naruto with curiosity, and she also checked out his body once more.

"What is it?"

"Well, we've known each other for a long time…and you told me that you loved me. I just wanted to know what you meant by that." Naruto asked. Lena had the decency to blush before taking a gulp and looking Naruto in his blue eyes. She then grabbed him grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him full on the lips.

Naruto's mind went completely blank at this point while Lena pulled away with an extremely red face. "T-that's what I meant." Naruto was still registering a blank until Kurama snapped him out of it with his laughing.

"Oh…"

"Just so you know, you're the first person I've ever…kissed." Lena stated. "Well, what do you think?"

"Lena, if we actually were going to be in a relationship…could we take it slow? I mean- there's nothing wrong with you, you are smart, have an extremely likable personality, look great actually- beautiful even, but I am running my mouth too much, aren't I?" Lena nodded.

"But I like that. So, ferris wheel and then dinner?"

"That would be great…" Naruto said in relief. There were a myriad of emotions going through his head at that moment. He liked Lena, all their talks over the phone had caused the two to bond extremely well, even if both were doing so without facial interaction. And he just couldn't deny that Lena was extremely attractive. Maybe he could see if all of this could work out.

"You really punched the gun on popping that question." Naruto stated. He received a playful punch in the shoulder in reply.

* * *

 **Siberia – Russia**

* * *

In the frozen tundra that was Siberia, a teen in a gray coat stormed through a battlefield. Both humans and omnics which were once battling one another had turned their attentions in a temporary truce to destroy the being that could command the snow itself to destroy them all. Every time they tried to kill this being, more snow would move about to either shield the figure or to destroy more humans or omnics.

While fear registered in everyone on this battlefield, only one felt completely at peace, well, more than at peace, he was in ecstasy as he slaughtered each being around him. The voice in his head screamed words of encouragement while the teen laughed in excitement.

"Die! Everyone must die!" The teen screamed as snow suffocated or crushed his enemies. With his heart pumping and his adrenaline rushing through his veins, Gaara never felt more alive until now. It felt amazing and almost godlike with how he had no trouble with destroying everything around himself.

Sadly, the fun would have to end. With some disappointment, Gaara held his hand out and lowered it. With that simple command, the snow crushed the rest of the hapless victims. All that Gaara knew was that the other A.I. had also come to this country. All he needed to do was follow its footsteps and he would be able to join it.

With that in mind, Gaara resumed his trek through Siberia. His goal would soon be complete, and with it, the destruction of everyone.

* * *

 **TALON Base – Classified**

* * *

The Doctor looked upon one of his reports that was given to him by field agents. He was not pleased about it in the slightest. In truth, it meant that he would have to start revealing his hand. This was all due to the Overwatch agent Gerard Lacroix. The damnable man had been getting too close to many of his projects and systematically shutting them down.

What was worse was the fact that he was so irritatingly hard to kill. Every op to end the Frenchman's life turned into one of failure. That was…disturbing.

Still, there was one question that he had, what was the man's weakness. Find his weakness and you find a way to kill him. All that he could think of was that the man had a wife. But now that he thought about it, he could use that to his advantage. A connection is weakness, and all it takes is one simple flaw to make even the greatest monuments tumble.

"Agent Mikoto, I have a new mission for you…" From behind him, the ever silent woman walked up to his side.

"What do you wish?" The woman asked.

"Capture Amelie Lacroix. Bring her back to the base. Make sure that Gerard Lacroix knows that it was us." The Doctor ordered. Mikoto nodded curtly and quickly left the room to accomplish her mission. In the back of her mind, Mikoto thought that this might be the mission that kills her. If so, she would be glad.

* * *

 **I took way too long on doing this chapter, didn't I? I'm so sorry about that. But hey, at least we are getting somewhere now. I hope that all of you enjoyed your break and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **Also, Naruto and Lena finally met up in their awkward confrontation. And yes, I know about Lena's preferences, but I am too far in to submit to canon, so try to ignore it if you can. Besides that, next chapter is their dinner with one another, and more plot.**

 **I'll see all of you next time. Stay frosty my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**King's Row – London**

* * *

Both Naruto and Lena walked down the streets together towards and enjoyed one another's company immensely. Even though the two planned to eat dinner, they wanted to walk around King's Row some more. For most of the day, they had been traveling to their usual haunts. Now though, they headed to one of the restaurants that they both enjoyed.

"Hey Naruto, during all your time traveling, what did you enjoy the most?" Lena asked.

"King's Row." Naruto immediately replied. This caused Lena to subside into a fit of giggles.

"No silly, something besides King's Row." Lena rephrased her question. Naruto looked at Lena from the corner of his eye and smiled in reply.

"If it had to be something, I would probably say that what I liked most about traveling was the people. It was really easy to connect with others during my travels since I can instantly download their language into my brain because of Kurama."

"That sounds wicked. I wish that I could learn languages as fast as you." Lena remarked, "Though it is a little unfair that you have Kurama helping you with learning those languages." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well it ain't a picnic. Kurama can be quite the jerk when he wants to be." Naruto leaned closer to Lena, "He's still the coolest partner that I could ever have."

"About that, how has control over your powers been going? I mean, if you are able to turn into a giant fox, then that must mean that you are in full control of your abilities, right?" Lena asked. Naruto chuckled as he shook his head in reply. Lena's eyes widened at this, "Why not?!"

"Me turning in that fox form was a fluke. I needed to literally drain a power station in order to do that, and it nearly killed me by frying my body. I couldn't even speak or think normally for a long time afterwards. I don't ever want to try and do that again unless I absolutely have to, and even then, I'd probably need to find another power station to do it." Naruto explained.

"Oh. Guess that is understandable. But can you tell me, did you figure out anything else that you can do with your powers?" Naruto nodded which made Lena excited. "What is it?"

"Can you take out your phone?" Naruto asked. Lena found the request to be slightly odd, but she did so and handed the rectangular phone to Naruto. With a grin, a black emitter morphed from the skin on Naruto's wrist and quickly formed hard-light that quickly entered the phone and connected both Naruto and the phone together. "Now here's the cool part." The phone quickly turned itself on to a crimson glowing screen. Then the image on the phone began to change until the figure of a fox could now be seen. One with nine tails that wagged behind it.

"That is really wicked! Is that all you can do?" Lena asked.

" **Nah, but that's not what he's trying to show you.** " The fox in the phone stated in a deep voice which made Lena's eyes pop out.

"What?! Kurama?" Lena asked, shocked to see the fox.

" **The one and only. I can connect to devices a lot quicker when Naruto plugs me into one, rather than having me just hack my way into it. So, what do you think?** " Kurama asked.

"Are you going to be stuck in my phone when I get it back?" Lena asked. Kurama sighed at this.

" **No. I'm going to head back into Naruto. See you later.** " Kurama replied.

"Bye then." Lena waved. Kurama waved back before the fox faded away and left the phone as a black screen. The red hard-light that was plugged into the phone pulled itself out and faded away while the emitter faded back under Naruto's skin.

"I can do a few other things, but I'll just have to show you later." Naruto finished.

"Aww, really? Can't you just show me one more thing? It would be really nice if you did? Please?" Lena begged excitedly. Naruto put his hand under his chin and thought about this before answering Lena.

"Maybe I can show you something on the ferris wheel. But that will be an hour away." Naruto agreed. Lena smiled at the reply. Lena thought back to when Naruto couldn't even create an ability without it exploding in his face. Guess things changed, especially with age.

"I'll hold you up to it. Ya' hear!" Lena playfully warned. Naruto nodded in agreement. As the two walked past a tunnel, Naruto spoke up.

"That's the omnic tunnel, right?" Lena nodded at this, "They really fixed it up compared to what it once looked like a few years ago. How's the omnic relations going here?" Naruto asked.

"Better than it was before. While there are some who support cooperation with omnics, there are a lot more who just think that they'll turn on us. It's ridiculous, but changing the minds of people takes time, and it's only been a decade and a half since the omnic crisis was averted. People here still hold a grudge over that. And there are some that hate you because of it." Lena added at the end.

Naruto looked at Lena in confusion, "What do you mean by that? What about me is there to hate?" Naruto asked.

"Well, your father was the guy responsible for creating the omnics. There are a bunch of people who hate you because of that, and it doesn't help that your display in South Korea managed to scare people with how it fought that giant omnic off." Naruto just sighed at this. Lena noticed the unhappy mode that Naruto was clearly displaying, "What is it, love?"

"I don't know. I would've thought that there wouldn't be anyone who still hated me because of what my dad did. It's just stupid, y'know?"

"Then ignore those people! There are so many more out there in the world who like you for what you did. You stopped a giant omnic from killing a lot of people. And while there are always the people who will hate you, there'll be a heck of a lot more who will support you for what you did."

"Thanks for that." Naruto said. Lena reassured Naruto by gripping his hand in her own. Naruto smirked at this action.

"No problem. Now, we are nearly where we want to be, so let's hurry up since I'm getting really hungry." Lena stated.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Naruto teased. "But we are still a little while away from getting to that restaurant, so," Naruto stopped and turned himself to Lena, "would you like to get to the place a little faster?"

"Sure, much better than waiting to get something to eat." Lena replied. With a wide grin, Naruto picked Lena up in a bridal carry, much to her embarrassment. "W-What are you doing now?"

"I'm a lot faster than when I was a kid." As Naruto said this, he was quickly covered in golden hard-light flame. Multiple symbols covered his body, while Lena could feel that Naruto felt much warmer than before. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was quite nice. While Lena remembered the form from when they were kids, this one felt different. Much sleeker than the previous time she had seen it.

"That's new." Lena stated.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just hold your breath, okay." Naruto ordered. Lena rolled her eyes and puffed up her cheeks in an exaggerated version of holding her breath. Naruto chuckled at the display. "You look like a puffer fish." Before Lena could retort, the two had taken off at extremely high speeds down the street. Both were just a golden and brown blur respectively.

When they reached the restaurant, Naruto cancelled out his form and looked down to Lena who was still cradled in his arms. "So how was that?" Naruto asked. Lena's normally spiky hair had now taken even more ridiculous spikes. Naruto still didn't understand how Lena's hair stuck up like that. It was completely ridiculous, yet it easy fit Lena.

"That was amazing! Could we do that again?" Lena begged.

"Yeah. But how about we eat something first." Naruto put Lena back onto her feet, and the duo walked into a diner. What they found inside were a bunch of wide-eyed people looking at them, well, Naruto mostly. The two quickly found a booth in the corner of the diner that was away from the prying eyes of the patrons inside.

When the two picked up their menus, Naruto quickly realized something, "I don't have any money." He stated. Lena laughed at this.

"You really didn't think ahead, now did you? That's all right, I've got it covered. Just make sure that you show me a good time when we leave." Lena replied. Naruto leaned back into his seat and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Lena."

"Don't you mean Fabulous Lena?" The teen asked.

"You're still going by that name?"

"Only with you. But I really am that fabulous. And you are still my trusty stead after all of these years. It took a while for you to come back, but you're still giving me rides after all this time." Lena teased. She missed conversing with Naruto like this, but now she found how much she truly missed it. She only hoped that Naruto would stay for a while before leaving again. That did remind her of one thing she wanted to ask, "How long are you really staying for?" Lena asked.

"I don't really know. The UN is still trying to figure out what to do with someone like me. They'll probably let me go do my thing eventually. Probably because I'm too valuable of an asset to piss off." Naruto calmly replied.

"Then I hope that you get to stay for a long time. Not that I don't want the UN to make up their minds about you. But they should really just bugger off about you. You help people, and that's that." The two were brought out of their conversation when the waitress arrived. The waitress wore an orange uniform, while her black hair was in a bun.

Lena noticed quite quickly that the waitress was quite nervous. Her eyes kept on flicking back onto Naruto every once in a while, and Lena found it to be slightly funny. "H-Hello there. What w-would you t-two like to eat?" She asked. Naruto and Lena quickly skimmed their menus before replying.

"I'd like a burger." Naruto started off. "And a cup of coffee with a lot of cream and sugar."

"Same. Get mine with all the veggies on it but skip the coffee." Lena added. The waitress nodded and quickly scurried off and left the two alone. "Did you notice how she kept on freaking out when she saw you? That was hilarious!" Lena whispered to a smirking Naruto.

"I know. Do you think that everyone is going to act like that whenever I go someplace?" Naruto asked.

"Probably at first. You are extremely well known right now. Maybe after a while everyone will get over the whole Korea tosh. Til' then, you're just going to need to deal with people looking at you." Lena finished.

"Got it. But it still is slightly uncomfortable. I'm used to gramps dealing with everyone while I get to stay in the background. We weren't very well noticed except for when we did something small." As Naruto said this, the waitress came back with a cup of coffee and set it in front of Naruto. "Thanks!"

The waitress didn't respond and quickly walked away. "When did you start drinking coffee, Naruto?" Lena asked.

"Coffee provides a lot of quick energy for me. Kurama then takes that energy and stores if for me. Kinda like fuel for a car." Naruto then took a sip from the cup. "Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No. Makes you seem more like an adult if I want to be honest."

"I'm not old just yet. You don't need to worry about that, Lena. Though the minute I become old, I'll probably be unable to mess with gramps due to his age." Lena looked at Naruto in a deadpan look.

"Yeah right." Naruto smirked at this.

"You're right. I'll still make fun of the old man's age."

"At least you're being truthful about it." The two shared a laugh at this.

"Lena, can you tell me what's changed in King's Row?" Naruto asked as he took another sip from his coffee.

"People are becoming more used to the idea of omnics living with them as I told you earlier, there was a new Prime Minister elected. She's been helping with that. Some nice businesses have been opening up around the area, like this place that sells these really nice shoes. See." Lena lifted her foot to reveal a white shoe with multiple holes lining the top while a pad stuck up at the front of her ankle. The shoe seemed to be constructed from a hard plastic or metal-like material.

"Nice shoes. Guess I'll have to see more of what King's Row has to offer a little later." Naruto remarked.

"Yes, you will. And I'll be giving you a full tour." Lena stated. The waitress showed up with their plates of food and set them down in front of the two.

"Thanks!" Naruto and Lena said together. The waitress quickly left the two alone to eat their food.

"Looks good." Naruto said as he quickly chowed down on his food. Lena followed at a much slower pace compared to Naruto.

"Did your appetite grow while you were gone?" Lena asked over eating her burger.

"You have no idea. When gramps and I were out in Siberia, I once at half of the bear that we killed. I was that hungry. Gramps was really surprised when I did that. Thankfully we've never been in any other situation that dire to require us to hunt down a bear to feed ourselves." Naruto replied to a disbelieving Lena.

"Why were you out in Siberia? And a bear, really?"

"Some more of those Vishkar guys were hunting us when we stayed in Moscow for a while. We ditched them by going into Siberia where we fought against these rouge omnics that were living out there. We eventually made it to another city where we got onto a plane and headed to South Korea." Naruto explained with a grin.

"What rogue omnics are you talking about?"

"A few remaining omnium factories are still in Russia peddling out omnics that then go to fight the Russians living there. Gramps and I just had the bad luck in encountering a few of them. It wasn't that difficult for us, but we did lose a lot of our supplies during the battle. That's why we had to kill a bear and then eat it. You also wouldn't believe how warm bear fur is when it's cold." Lena giggled at this. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Only you could get into such a ridiculous situation. It's absolutely amazing." Lena replied.

"Blame my horrid luck. Strange things just happen when I'm around. I've grown used to it."

"You shouldn't look down on what happens to you. It's what makes you so fantastic and interesting. Here in King's Row, we don't have nearly as many interesting things happen here. The most interesting would be who started a barfight and got the bobbies called on them, or where did a human and omnic fight the other day. I really want to get into something amazing when the opportunity shows up. Just flying in the sky at high speeds would be a dream."

"Then I hope you are able to do so. Haven't you looked into anything interesting that involves flying?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to do commercial flight, that's for sure." Lena replied immediately. "That would be so boring. I want to do something exciting!"

"What about military? Or, you could try and become a pilot for Overwatch. They are always in need of a good pilot, and we'd be working together." Naruto recommended. Lena put a hand on her chin in thought.

"You know, I never really thought of doing that. I mean, my dad's been working on some project for Overwatch for years, but I never really thought of joining the organization. Maybe I'll do just that when I turn sixteen." Lena pondered. "And I really like the idea of working with you as well."

"Then I'm happy to have helped." Naruto responded warmly.

"I think that 'Captain Lena' has a good fit, don't you?" Lena teased.

"But didn't you like the title 'Fabulous Lena' instead?" Naruto retorted.

"Then I'd be called the Fabulous Captain Lena."

"Seems a bit of a mouthful. Wouldn't it be hard for people to say all of that at once? Not that I'm against calling you Fabulous Captain Lena, but there might be those out there that think the name is too long." Naruto asked.

"Then I'll just be called Captain Lena by everyone else, and you can add the word Fabulous whenever you refer to me." Lena easily fixed. Naruto chuckled at this as he quickly finished his burger.

"I think I can live with that. But you'll have to be careful that Captain Amari doesn't have any issue with it. I met her only three times. She really liked the title that she has right now and she might not like anyone usurping it by having a better ring than her." Naruto warned.

"We'll just see." Lena said while continuing to eat the rest of her burger.

"Understood." Naruto said as he drank the rest of his coffee.

* * *

 **800 Miles in Earth's Troposphere**

* * *

Hurtling through the edge of earth was a large white capsule that was eight feet in diameter. It was being propelled by thrusters that were made from a combination of items that would've belonged in a junkyard in any other situation. Sadly, this situation was dire for the inhabitant that was within this pod.

The reason this inhabitant was in the pod in the first place would be due to how he was forced to leave the home that he'd known for all of his life or else he would've been killed. Now, one would assume that this person was human, or even an alien from another planet.

Not quite. While the inhabitant was certainly not of Earth, he was also not from the deep reaches of space. He was from a lunar colony on the massive satellite that always orbited the Earth, the moon.

And he was a genetically modified gorilla.

Inside the pod, the gorilla whose name was Winston, was belted into the seat of the pod huddled in sadness as he left his former home that he'd known all his life and descended towards the world that he had always seen from afar and been told of.

Winston was large, seven feet large which made the pod that he was in quite cramped. He wore a white uniform that was torn up in multiple places while a small set of black framed glasses covered his eyes. On his forehead was a metal plate attached to his head while patches of his black fur were torn and bleeding.

Tears streamed down his eyes as he came closer and closer to Earth, and further away from his home. Where once he had a place in life, along with someone who cared for him like a father, and he like a son, was now a place full of hate and death.

All of this was due to how the other genetically modified gorillas that lived on that lunar colony one day led a revolt and killed all the human scientists who had been living there. They would've killed Winston as well except he had managed to hide out and quickly construct the pod from whatever he could scrape by. All of this was quickly led by his swift escape from the institution and his hurtling towards Earth.

All Winston could think about was the man who had raised him, and had been killed in that revolt. He'd never be able to see him again, or to learn more from the man who had taught him so much. There wasn't even time for a goodbye as he'd been killed so quickly and suddenly. The only thing that Winston had left of the man, was both a name, and the pair of glasses that he wore.

It would be over soon, this flight in space, and his impact with the Earth would be within five minutes. Wherever he landed, Winston knew that he'd have to quickly figure out what he would be doing as he had no idea as to what the next step of his great escape would be. But that would be first if he could survive in the pod he'd quickly constructed.

That was a worrying issue. Winston hoped that the thrusters that he'd put into the front of the pod would be enough to stop the pod from burning up in the atmosphere or speeding to the ground too quickly, the hard-light emitters that he'd put onto the pod would hopefully create a barrier that would protect the pod as it hit the ground while the parachute that was in the back of the pod would stop his fall.

All of these factors were based on heavy if's. This would be all if he survived everything thrown at him. Even Winston couldn't truly calculate how good his chances were, not that he hadn't tried. He had less than a 32.33 percent chance of living through this entire experience, but there was very little choice of what he could do. All that he could do was hope that everything went well and he landed safely.

"I don't want to die." Winston chanted to himself as he came closer and closer to Earth. It was here that he noticed that he descent was speeding up. In a quick burst of orange and yellow, the thrusters at the front of the pod began to fire against the gravity of the Earth as Winston saw that he approached the countries of Europe. A blue sphere of hard-light began encasing the sphere while also leaving and opening in the back for the parachute.

When Winston's pod was about twenty miles in the sky, the parachute at the back of the pod unfurled and quickly began slowing the descent of the pod even further. It was a tense thirty seconds as Winston's pod came closer to the ground. Winston noticed that there was a large building about a mile away from his most likely landing site. He decided that he'd go to that building if he survived this whole ordeal.

In another ten seconds, Winston's pod hit impacted with the ground, and Winston sighed in relief. He pushed the door to the pod open, and he was quickly exposed to the cool air of wherever he was in Europe. The sun was setting as well which made the moon appear in the sky.

His old home. Now just a cold rock floating in space.

Just as Winston was about to wander to that building that he saw earlier, he noticed multiple bright lights traveling towards him from the direction of the building. Winston had no idea what these lights belonged to, but either way, he stood his ground as eventually multiple vehicles floated across the ground and towards him. They were all painted black with a white circle symbol with a fourth of it being orange on each of the hoods.

"Time to meet the locals." Winston muttered to himself as he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

 **King's Row – London**

* * *

The night sky had almost completely overtaken the area of London. Now there was only a sliver of red that both Naruto and Lena could see on the horizon. Both teens were both riding on the 'Eye of London', the massive white ferris wheel. They sat next to one another and were both silent as they watched the sun slowly dip beneath the horizon.

"Watching the sun go down is always amazing, regardless of where you are in the world." Naruto spoke breaking the silence between the two.

"It sure is. I've missed hanging out like this." Lena stated. Lena looked Naruto in the eyes, "So, you wanted to show me something?"

"Of course. Naruto stood up and walked to the door that was on one side of the small spherical room that they were both in. Luckily, they managed to get a whole room of the ferris wheel to themselves.

"What'cha doin' over there?" Lena asked. Naruto didn't reply and instead put his hand on the crack of the doorway.

"How do you feel about heights?" Naruto asked.

"They don't bother me." Lena replied in confusion. With a flash of red, hard-light pushed the door of the room they were in open which let the night air blow into their compartment. "You know we could get in trouble for that."

Naruto turned around to look at Lena with a grin, "You trust me, right?"

"Yes, why are you asking?" Lena responded. Naruto was quickly covered in golden flaming hard-light that formed over him. Naruto held his arms open to Lena.

"We are leaving the wheel a bit earlier than planned. So, you coming?" Lena quickly got out of her seat and walked over to Naruto. When she did so, Naruto picked her up in a bridal carry. "Hold on." Naruto jumped out of the out of the ferris wheel and the two soared for a moment in the air and over the rooftop.

Lena shouted in excitement while Naruto concentrated on which building he was going to land on, and when they landed onto a building, Naruto would jump once more in the air. "This is amazing!" Lena shouted as they glided over multiple buildings of London.

"I kinda picked up this trick when I was traveling with gramps near a mountain." When they began gliding down towards some buildings, Naruto's legs braced for the impact and sprung once again which launched the two into the air. "It's almost like flying. Though I don't think I could ever make that happen."

"It's still wicked! Just gliding through the air without the use of a machine must be the best feeling ever." Lena exclaimed.

"It is. Though I think we should touch down onto the ground before too many people spot us." Naruto stated before he began aiming them towards a near the area of King's Row. When the two landed, Naruto carried Lena in his arms as he jumped off the roof of the building and down into an alley below where he let the hard-light covering him disperse. Then both of them walked out of the alley together.

"We need to do that again together! That was so much fun!" Lena exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun. We can definitely do it again. But you still need to take me on that plane ride, remember?" Naruto asked.

"I will. And I'll show you the time of your life."

"I bet you will." Naruto challenged. With that, the two headed back to Lena's house. When they got there, Lena gave Naruto a hug. "What's this for?"

"I really missed you." Lena replied before letting him go. "Let's see each other again tomorrow. This was a lot of fun."

"Alright. Night Lena." Naruto replied.

"Night Naruto." Lena then went into her house after this and left Naruto alone on the street with a massive grin. He walked away from Lena's house before jumping up in the air in triumph.

"I was so awesome!" He exclaimed, much to the amusement of Kurama.

' **You seem quite happy. Did you enjoy your little date?** ' Kurama asked.

"It wasn't a date. And yeah, I enjoyed it." Naruto replied.

' **Sure, it wasn't.** ' Kurama replied in a knowing tone, ' **This has probably been the happiest that I've ever seen you in a while.** '

"I haven't seen Lena or King's Row in so long. I really missed it. This is my home away from home after all. Nothing could change that." Naruto replied, "But I know that you really missed her too. You can't hide that from me, you're in my head after all."

' **Yes, I'm in your head. That means I can see everything you see, and I know what you think. So, would you like to change what you said about me being stuck in your head because I'm not stuck with you, you're stuck with me.** ' Naruto laughed uneasily at this, ' **I could tell Lena about all those thoughts about-** '

Kurama was quickly interrupted by Naruto shushing him, "No! You've got your point across." Naruto said nervously.

' **Damn right. So, up for watching a movie when we get home?** ' Kurama asked.

"Yeah…I'm up for it." And with that, Naruto quickly headed back to the Overwatch base in a happy silence.

* * *

 **Overwatch Base: Paris – France**

* * *

In the Overwatch base that was located in Paris, Amelie Lacroix sat in the fenced in backyard of the building on a patio. Away from the patio were obstacle courses and targets that agents could train themselves on. Amelie had taken to reading a book at this time of night as she waited for Gerard to come back from one of his missions. It was at moments like this where she could feel dreadfully lonely as there were still few agents who worked at their base, mainly due to how the base that was here in France was mainly one that was to act as a resting point for agents before they were sent off on missions.

Recently, Amelie had taken to thinking about Naruto Namikaze due to how he had been all over the news due to his escapades in South Korea. It had been quite exciting watching Naruto fight that giant omnic, but it also slightly worried Amelie. Maybe that was just due to how she still saw the teenager as that young boy who had just arrived in France all those years ago.

Still, it made Amelie happy that Naruto had grown into a fine young man, and also into a very attractive young man. Naruto certainly wouldn't have any issue with getting the attention of women. Still though, it had been years since Naruto and Jiraiya had come to Paris, maybe Amelie could call the two and see if they could visit.

Amelie set her book onto the table that she was sitting at as she couldn't concentrate on it with all of these thoughts going through her head. Gerard was still off on his mission to take down a suspected Talon operation that was somewhere in Germany. That's all Amelie knew about it, but she waited patiently for Gerard, even if she was worried about him.

Either way, all was perfect for Amelie. She had a loving husband, a home, and a life which she enjoyed immensely. Amelie kicked back into her chair and looked into the dark night sky, not thinking as she did so, and looked at sky enjoying herself. Sadly, there wasn't anyone here at the base due to how Gerard had taken everyone available for his Talon raid, this just left Amelie, and the receptionist, Jean Paul, watching over the base for everyone to arrive.

Amelie decided to get out of her chair and check to see how Jean-Paul was doing. The man was probably bored out of his mind right now just waiting for something to happen. He was still pretty young, and that meant in most cases that he would be getting very impatient around this time.

As Amelie entered the building and walked through the halls, she found the whole building to be oddly quiet. Amelie tried to wave it off as she walked through the entire building until she passed a door that lead to the entrance of the building, as well as the front desk. She expected to find Jean Paul sitting in a chair reading a comic book that he'd always sneak into the building.

All that Amelie found was an empty desk, very odd. "Jean-Paul, where are you?" Amelie asked herself as she walked away from the desk and back into the main building. She decided to head to the breakroom in a hope of finding Jean Paul there. When she finally made it to the breakroom, Amelie saw that it too was empty. Now Amelie was becoming unsettled about this situation.

Just as she was about to turn around, she felt her back bump into someone. Amelie smiled at this, "Jean-Paul, that is a very mean trick to pull on someone." Amelie said as she turned to find a man in a completely black uniform that obscured their body. They wore a helmet with red glowing lights where their eyes should have been. "Who are you?!" Amelie screamed out before the man grabbed both of her arms and pushed her back into the breakroom and onto a table.

"Let me go!" Amelie shouted as she struggled against the vice-like grip of the soldier over her. Amelie was completely terrified over how this man could somehow get into this building unannounced. As Amelie started trying to kick at the man's shins, she saw another person enter the room over the man's shoulder.

The woman wore a black suit which contoured to her body while her face was obscured by a similar black helmet like the one the man holding her down wore. "Get off of me!" Amelie shouted as the woman walked closer to her and pulled out a syringe from one of the pouches that was strapped to her body. "What is that?! What are you going to do with that!" Amelie shouted as she began struggling even harder than before.

"It's something that will make you much more cooperative as we move you." The woman spoke in a voice that didn't belong to a soldier. Amelie quickly noticed that on each of the shoulders of their clothing were the symbols for Talon, a stylized T over a shield.

"You're Talon?"

"Yes. And our mission is you." The woman responded.

"Do you even know who my husband is? He'll find you and rescue me. And he'll kick all of your asses." The woman came closer with that syringe in hand, and from the body language that the woman was giving off, she appeared to be amused.

"That's the plan. Your husband has been an immense thorn in our side for years, this time we'll kill him." The woman replied. It was Amelie's turn to laugh at this boasting. "Is something funny?"

"Yes, it's the fact that you think that you'll ever be able to kill Gerard. He'll survive like he does every time. And he'll be one step closer to taking your whole organization down!" Amelie spat out at the woman.

"Let him try." Amelie quickly felt a pinch in her neck as the woman said this, while her whole world quickly faded away into darkness. When Amelie was unconscious, the woman gave a wave with her hand and the soldier that was originally holding Amelie down now picked her up and carried the woman over his shoulder.

He quickly left the room while the woman dropped a triangular black device with a blue tip down onto the table where Amelie had once been. Then she too walked away.

* * *

 **Wow, it's been a long time. Thanks for being patient, here's the chapter that's been taking way too long. Thank you for all the support, and I hope all of you have been enjoying Uprising, I know I have. Though I still think that Tracer looks like an armored flight attendant with what her new skin looks like.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and once again, sorry for the wait. I'll see you all again next time. Until then…**

 **Stay frosty my friends.**


End file.
